Guns and Wings
by Happyritas
Summary: Sam and Dean were two hunters who've survived pretty much everything. Thanks to their late father, they also knew how to kill anything and survive in their hell-hole of a world. So, when a winged girl with a awfully bad stutter comes falling through their ceiling, it is a bit of a surprise to both of them don't quite know what exactly to do.
1. ONE

Chapter One:

Flying through the dark clouds was hell.

Dark shapes fell from the sky, burning as they went, and all she could do was stare. Loud screams of terror filled the air as they fell, whoever they were. They had wings, like she did, but theirs were burning away, crumbling to ashes as they fell like rocks from the sky.

She quickly got over her shock and began to flew faster, expertly dodging the falling... People? Were they people? If they even human, she didn't know.

Keep flying, she thought to herself. She was hardly able to escape the Flyboys that chased her earlier, so hopefully falling people would keep them away.

Dodging and weaving around the falling objects that happened to be on fire as well was a very difficult task. If the fire touched her wings, which as already very injured as it is, they would easily catch fire, causing her to burn with them.

She glanced at the ground, the objects seemed to lose its fire as it neared the ground. Maybe if she could just make it to the ground then—

A sharp pain hit her in the back simultaneously, she shrieked in pain. Fire seemed to crawl up her skin and she flapped her wings frantically to get it off, she began to fall, as she desperately tried to beat the fire away.

Time seemed to slow down as she finally got the rest of the smoking flames away just as she collided with a glass ceiling, making sharp glass prick her skin.

She fell on top of what seemed like a table her wings sprawled out to cover her. Blood pounded in her ears, leaving her body dazed and dizzy. When she heard a girlish scream, followed by a whizzing sound, she instantly moved away, not before something sharp lodged itself in her upper shoulder.

She hissed in pain, moving to fall on the ground. Glass shards pierced through her hand, drawing blood. Blackness crawled on her vision, "W–Who? Wha–What—?" A young male's voice stammered, unable to find his own words.

"... P–Please... Do..." she finally croaked before being consumed by darkness.

0/0/0/0

Kevin didn't know what to do, all of a sudden the bunker went crazy. Lights flashing, alarms blaring. He was surprised he didn't get a heart attack.

He got up and grabbing the nearest weapon to him, which happened to be a crossbow. He honestly didn't know what to expect was going to happen, so when something crashed through the glass roof, leaving glass shards everywhere, he panicked.

A person was sprawled out on the table with black wings that had identical patches of white on each wing respectively that were big enough to cover her body. He could tell that some of the feathers were damaged. They were burnt and smoking slightly, along with a few burn marks on their lower back.

He quickly shot the figure that laid on the table with the crossbow. The adrenaline running in his body made his hands shake, causing him to shoot more near it in the shoulder. The thing yelped in pain, falling on the floor, crushing the glass beneath it. He hesitantly walked over, "W–Who? Wha–What—?" Was all he could stammer out as he stared at what it was.

"... P–Please, do..." a small girl's voice croaked before the thing dropped, falling unconscious.

Kevin stared at it — her, whatever they were — astounded. He had know clue who, or what, this thing was. But, first and foremost he needed to figure out what the hell he was going to tell Dean when he got back.


	2. TWO

Chapter Two:

As soon as Dean began down the steps, something flew past him, lodging itself in the handrail, "The hell?" Dean muttered, glancing at it and looked over to see Kevin behind a barrier of books along with an overturned table with a crossbow.

"Dean? You're alive!" Kevin said, shock and mildly relieved.

"Yeah, 'cause you're a crappy shot, Katniss," he rolled his eyes, making his way down the rest of the steps.

"Sorry. It's been a bad couple of days," Kevin meekly admitted. "I–I haven't slept, or eaten, I'm pretty backed up."

"Okay, overshare."

"After we talked, this place went nuts, alright? Th–There was some alarm, and all the machines were freaking out, and the bunker just locked down. I couldn't open the door, my cellphone stopped working, I thought the world was ending," he paused to take a breath. "Th–Then this girl, she fell through the roof!"

This caught Dean's interests. "'Through the roof'? Who? Where?"

"I–I don't know who she is, she's sleeping in the guest room now; I locked her in. And it was in the Map room with the sunroof. Sorry, she broke it." He paused a second, "What happened? Why did everything go crazy? Did... Did the world actually—?"

"No, but close," he frowned at the thought. "Angels fell."

"The... What does that mean?"

"Nothing good," he grumbled, taking the cross bow from him. "Listen, next time the world's ending, grab a gun." He sets the crossbow on the table and takes out his phone. "I got service."

Kevin walked over to the bunker control panel, flipping a switch, and turning everything back online. "It's back online," he announced. "Maybe when you opened the door from the outside door, it reset the system."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah, okay, let's go with that."

Sam walked in with Crowley, who is blindfolded, handcuffed, and has earmuffs over his head. "Hey. All good?"

"Is it ever. Come on." He said as Sam dragged Crowley through the room and down the hall.

0/0/0/0

After Dean and Sam securely locked the King of Hell in their basement, assured the Scribe of God that he wasn't going to murder him, and made several phone calls to some fellow hunters to add angels to their list of monsters that needed to be ganked, they went to the room 30, where Kevin had locked their intruder in.

Dean unlocked the door and silently opened it. "... O–Ow... Ow..." She muttered, pulling out what looked like shards of glass. When the door opened, she glanced up, seeing the two large men staring at her, who was sitting on the bed.

She fit Kevin's description. She had large black wings with white patches, chocolate brown skin with dark, thick, messy hair. Her eyes were a unnatural baby blue, similar to Castiel's.

Her eyes went wide and she pressed her black wings to her back. "Let's talk," Dean suggested, pulling up one of the wooden chairs to sit on while Sam leaned against the wall. "This is how this is going to work. We ask questions, you answer, deal?" She nodded.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"K–Kya," she answered softly.

"How did you get here?"

"I, uhm, fell..." She rubbed the back of her head, only to draw her fingers back with blood coating them.

"How?"

"I–I–I was fl–flying and them t–these... Th–Things were fa–falling f–from the sky," she frowned slightly. "I tr–tried to–to dodge the–them, b–but one of th–them hit m–my back and set my wi–wings on fi–fire..." She paused for a second, "I–I am sorry ab–about your ce–ce–ceiling. I di–did not mea–mean to fa–fall th–through it..."

Dean pressed his lips together, "Are you an angel?"

This caught her off guard, "A–Am I a what?" She frowned, not understanding the term he used to call her.

"An angel," Sam repeated. "You have... Wings."

"I–I do not kn–know what tha–that is..." She frowned. "I have al–always had wi–wings. The Wh–Whitecoats did tha–that."

"'Whitecoat'? What's that?"

"It is a... Whitecoat," she frowned stressfully. "T–They wear long w–white coats and hu–hurt us..." A thought crossed her mind and she glance up, wide eyed, "A–A–Are you go–going to tak–take me b–b–back to th–them? T–To the Whi–Whitecoats?" This thought seemed to scare her because she began to tremble, her eyes growing wide with fear, "P–Please, do not t–t–take me back!"

Seeing the young girl begin to panic, Sam decided to calm her down, "Hey, hey, Kya? It's Kya right?" At the small nod she gave, he continued, "Nothing is going to happen to you, okay? We're not going to take you back to the Whitecoats, but you said they hurt you. How?"

She sniffed, "Th–They use sh–sharp things and sti–stick them in us. So–Som–Sometimes, it would ma–make us r–really sick..."

"You mean... Needles?" Dean asked and she nodded her answer. Dean let out a small sigh, she was innocent, for now, but he'd rather not take any chances. "Okay Kya, we're gonna go talk for a second and leave you here. We'll be right back." Dean then grabbed his brother and swiftly left the room.

"A girl, who's not an angel, with wings," Sam said, immediately after they had closed the door. "That's new."

"What do we do? Do we gank her?" Dean asked, running a stressful hand through his brown hair.

"We don't even know what she is, Dean," Sam defended, crossing his arms over his chest. It seemed a bit unjust to him to kill a innocent kid. They were supposed to be the good guys, after all. "She said that some 'Whitecoat' that 'hurt' her did that and that they had apparently stuck her with needles."

"So?" Dean was stressed out and frustrated. A part of him was more than happy to gank her and get it over with, just so that he didn't have to deal with it later. Unfortunately for him, Sam wouldn't allow that.

"So, she was probably experimented on, or something," Sam explained.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "What if she's dangerous or—" The door creaked open and a small head popped out. Dean looked down at her, but her blue eyes were transfixed on the ground below her.

"S-Sorry... I was ju–just wo–wondering i–if I co–could get a b–bandage... O–One of the cu–cuts will n–not stop ble–bleeding... S–So I was h–hoping if I–I could wra–wrap it u–up..." She timidly asked.

"Yeah, sure," Sam nodded, "I'll be right back. Dean can help you while I get the first aid stuff." Dean shot him a subtle glare, he definitely didn't want to be stuck in a room with wing-girl.

"Tha–Thank you, s–sir," she replied. Sam gave her a small look.

"You can call me Sam. And that's Dean, my brother."

"O–Oh... Then, tha–thank you s— ... M–Mr. Sa–Sam..." Sam chuckled, turning away, leaving just Kya and Dean.

They stood there for a few seconds, then Kya winced, holding her arm. Dean looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"N–Nothing..." She murmured. Dean gave her a piercing look, "I–It just hu–hurts a bit... S–Sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize for being hurt," he grumbled. "Let me see." Hesitantly, Kya held out her arm to him, wincing as it moved.

"I–I could n–not get mos–most of gla–glass out..." She muttered, flinching as Dean turned over her arm. There were tens of little cuts littering her arms, some pieces of shiny glass was still stuck in her dark skin. Some of it was crusted over with dried blood, probably making it harder to get out with fingers alone.

Dean sighed, "I'm gonna need tweezers to get these out..."

"You–You do not ha–have to, I ca–can get them ou–out my–myself," she argued.

"No, you're going to need tweezers, and I have a steadier hand."

"It–It is fi–fi–fine, re–rea–really I–I–I ca–can do it–it my–myself," she replied, taking a step back cautiously. Dean noticed this and immediately back down, she was still a kid after all. He didn't want her feeling uncomfortable; he'd be hearing no end to it from his brother.

"Okay, if you think so," he said, as his brother appeared from the other end of the hall, taking long strides to them.

A large, red and white, first aid kit was securely in his hands. "I got this Dean," Sam said. Dean grunted a response, and turned on his heel, leaving the two alone.

Sam led her into the room, sitting her on the beige bed. "What is it that won't stop bleeding?"

"M–My sh–shoulder," she answered, "The ma–man downstairs sh–shot it... I thi–think there wa–was some ki–kind of po–poison on it be–because it wi–will not clo–close and ke–keeps bleeding..."

"Lemme see." Kya moved her shirt, exposing the wound. She had yanked the arrow that he shot her with out earlier, but that didn't help the bleeding, or the pain. Now, it had only been dully throbbing. A thin trail of blood still leaked from her shoulder, although from the crusted, burgundy blood tracks, he could tell it used to be much, much worse.

"It wou–would not be to–too much o–of a pro–problem if it cou–could close... I us–used the ar–arrow head to ge–get the poi–poison that wa–was abs–absorbed in the sk–skin out, which is mos–mostly why it wou–would not cl–close. I did–did not know if th–they were let–lethally poi–poi–poisonous or n–not so... I dec–decided to ge–get it out as soo–soon as poss–possible..."

Sam blinked at her, she deliberately drove an arrow head into her arm to get poison out!? From this sentence alone, he immediately knew that this girl was more that what meets the eye.

"U–Uh, sir—I–I mean, Mr. Sam?" Kya stammered.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, holding up the kit. She gratefully took the kit from him, and began to apply some alcohol and other wound-cleaning fluids, before wrapping up her shoulder. By the efficiency and speed of how she worked, Sam assumed that she did this many times before.

"So... How long have you had wings, Kya?" Sam curiously asked.

"M–My whole li–life."

"How do you even have wings? Like, can you fly? How? Your body shouldn't be able to hold up that much weight?" Sam's inner nerd was certainly getting to him as he thought about all the possibilities as of how it was possible for her to even have wings.

She stared at him, "A–Ah, uhm, well, I–I, uh, d–do not know how they, uhm, did... This..." She stammered, "I–I do not kn–know how I... Fl–Fly either, I jus–just thought tha–that... It was, uh, pos–possible with... Wi–Wings... Uhm... I, um, d–d–do not know what you me–me–mean by not bei–being able to ho–hold up t–too much wei–weight either, uhm... I just... D–Do?" She looked very relieved when she finally finished answering his questions.

Sam kind of regretted asking her all those questions at once, but he really couldn't quite help it. She was such an interesting person! After all the supernatural beings and monsters, he'd never really thought that he'd see a legitimate human with wings. It astounded him and he wanted to see more.

"What else can you do?" He asked, this time holding himself back so he didn't startle her like last time.

"Uh... I can uh, s–see better in the da–dark," she offered, a bit uncomfortable with asking these types of questions. "A–And..."

"And?" She squirmed in her seat, wondering if he really wasn't a Whitecoat.

"I–I wo–would rather n–n–not s–say..." Sam instantly realized that he was being too bold and backed down immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he instantly apologized, feeling a bit ashamed of himself for making the young girl feel that way.

"I–I–It is okay..." She stuttered, "Uh, I sh–should probably fi–finish... There is a fe–few others pl–places that ne–need to be att–attended to t–too..." That left them with awkward silence as Kya silently worked, not even wincing, or reacting at all really, whenever she worked on anyone of the wounds.

Finally, Sam got up, "I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay?" He said, deciding that he'd better go check on his brother. He quickly gave her directions on how to get to the room as well, before going to the door.

"Th–Thank you, Mr. Sam, sir," Kya thanked, making Sam smile a little.

"No problem," he replied, before heading off.


	3. THREE

Chapter Three:

After Kya finished, she quickly fell asleep, too exhausted to go downstairs anyway. She carefully took all the glass shards and dumped them in the trash can beside the door. Then, she shook out the thin blanket that covered the bed, getting whatever left over shards out. Finally, she slept on top of the covers with her back to the door, and her wings folded and pressed tightly to her back.

It had been nearly an hour. Sam and Dean were working downstairs, when suddenly Sam found a case; Three navy men at a base three hours from the bunker, and simultaneously, three dead bodies were found in their places on one of the buses. Deciding that this was interesting enough, Sam and Dean decided to check it out, but not before Sam went to check on Kya. She had been awfully quiet, and he wanted to make sure she was still okay.

He quickly approached room 30, and knocked on the door, "Kya? You okay?" After a few moments of silence, he deiced to open the door.

The room was dark, Kya slept peacefully on the bed, her back to the door. She must've fallen asleep after she finished fixing herself up. He quickly went to her side, shaking her away, "Kya?"

She quickly opened an eye sleepily, looking at him, "Y–Yes Mr. Sam, sir?" She asked with a yawn.

"Dean and I are going to go out so Kevin'll be downstairs if you need anything," he reminded, and she nodded absentmindedly.

"M'kay," she murmured, quickly falling back asleep. Sam chuckled, and decided to let her sleep, and left the room silently.

0/0/0/0

Kya woke up several hours later. She could hear loud, grunting from one of the rooms from inside the Bunker, near her.

She shot out of bed, not bothering to worry about the inevitable sharp pains in her shoulder. Instead, she raced down the hall, multiple scenarios ran through her head at once. What if the Erasers came here!? What if they were hurting Mr. Sam and Mr. Dean?!

This only urged her to run faster, until she found a door, which was opened, and she hurried in.

Inside was the man from the other day. He was holding some kind of sharp metal object and was repeated hitting another man, who had been tied in a chair with it.

Her eyes widened to saucers and she took a step back instantly, but accidentally bumped into a shelf and knocked an entire box of loose papers down. Kya 'eep'ed, turning around to fix them, but they both bad already seen her.

The man in the chair smirked, "What's this, hmm? Another kid the Winchesters are using? What's your name, kid?"

"Shut up!" Kevin hissed harshly, hitting the silvery bat on his fingers again. Then, he turned to Kya, "This–This isn't want it looks like..."

Kya simply watched the two, wide-eyed. Somehow, she lost her voice to answer, she was simply too terrified. Then, she turned around and bolted down the hall. Kevin tried to keep up, but with her enhanced speed, she was easily able to get away, giving her enough time to hide herself in her room and lock it.

Her mind was scrambled as she tried to think of what she had just seen. Who was that man in the chair? Why was the man who had shot her, trying to hurt him? And better yet, were Mr. Sam and Mr. Dean going to hurt her?

Kevin, certainly not being as fast as her, took a few minutes to catch up, but he finally made it to room 30, the only logical room for her to be in. He knocked on the door, "Hey, uh..." He struggled to remember her name, "Kya, right? I–I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." The child didn't answer. She stayed completely silent, not daring to answer him.

Kevin sighed, knowing that he definitely screwed up. He decided to leave her be, hoping that she'd come out later so he could properly apologize.

0/0/0/0

A few days later, Kya still hadn't unlocked the door, she simply stayed on her bed, wondering when Mr. Sam and Dean would come back. A part of her didn't want then to come. She was scared, and didn't want to get hurt like the man in the cell.

Kya already thought to fly away, but the windows were far too small, and were barred. Even if she somehow did get out, she'd have no possible way of getting out due to the barred windows. Not to mention the conditions of her wings at the moment. Kya wouldn't be able to go any more than five feet before falling again.

A rapping knock sounded at the door and she jumped. She hadn't heard anyone in the last few days, Kevin only came once or twice, but she never answered him. "Hey, Kya?" Sam's gentle voice came from the other side of the door. Kya's eyes widened as he continued, "You okay? Kevin told us what happened. Wanna talk about it?"

Kya was silent for a few seconds. Then, he could her the soft sounds of small feet pattering the stone flooring. A small click filled the air before the old metal hinges creaked and the metal door opened.

Kya looked very distraught. Her bright blue eyes were filled with fear. They were also red and puffy, she was crying. Her hands trembled near her side as she took a step back letting the much taller man into the room.

The lights were on and she climbed in the bed and looked at him, obviously being wary of the distance between the two. "So, uh... Kevin says he's sorry," Sam began, lowering himself on the edge of the bed. She didn't reply, she only looked at her hands, so Sam continued. "He never meant to scare you. Crowley, the dem—er, man he uh, took Kevin's mom. He was mad at him..."

"Wha–What is th–that?" Kya asked in a small voice. Probably the first time she actually spoke to anyone in a few days.

"What's what?"

"A... A mom. Wha–What is that?"

Now Sam blinked, quite surprised by the fact that she didn't know what a mom was. "Mom? It's a... Mom." He rubbed the back of his neck, how would he, out of all people, know what a mom was, or does. And, how could he explain it to a child. He sighed, "I dunno. I don't remember my mom, honestly."

Sensing his sadness, Kya frowned, "O–Oh..." A awkward silence fell between the two again, but luckily, it was interrupted by Dean who swung by the door.

"Hey Sammy," he said, striding in. "The kid's sleeping — said he's been really stressed lately." He glanced at Kya, who had turned her gaze, and was now staring at her feet. "What's up, kid?"

Kya gave him an odd look, "I–I do n–not know... The–The roofing is–is ab–above us, s–so... Sto–Stone?"

Dean stared at her for several seconds before finally barking a laugh, and Sam joined in, chuckling. She jumped instinctively at the noise, "It's a saying, sweetheart," Dean explained. She was just like Castiel. "It means how are you feeling?"

"O–Oh, uh, fi–fine," she mumbled.

"You hungry? Kevin said you hadn't came out of your cave since Tuesday."

She frowned, cave? "Uh–Uh, yes? I–I, um, thi–think."

"You think?"

She looked at the ground again, "I–I, uh, fle–flew a lot b-before I ca–came here... I-I usu–usually ge–get, uhm, rea–really h–h–hungry after fly–flying l–long dis–dis–distances..."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I, uh, di-did not kn–know I was... A–Allowed," she explained.

"Look, kid," Dean said seriously, "Whenever you get hungry, just tell us. You don't even have to ask, just say your hungry, and we'll work it out."

She blinked, "Oh–Oh, ok–okay. I–I am so–sorry, Mr. Dean, sir..."

"You don't have to apologize," Dean sighed, she was so shy.

"Oh... So–Sorry," she froze, seeing her problem. "Wa–Wait, n–no, I a–am sorry— I–I mean, I–I..." She stammered, helplessly trying to fix her problem.

Dean chuckled at her awkwardness, ruffling her messy, tangled knots, "S'okay, no need to freak out."

"O–Okay..." She said, looking at her feet meekly.

"So, are you hungry?" Dean asked, going to the original question.

"Ah, ye–yes..." She said in a quiet voice. Dean stood up with a smile.

"Awesome. There's a burger joint down the road, I'll pick up some stuff from there," he grinned.

"Dean, she needs real food," Sam scolded.

"Burgers are real food!" Dean indigently argued.

"You know what I mean! Vegetables! Fruits! Not some greasy, roadside burger place!"

"Hey, it's not half bad, and it'll do her good. Put some meat on her bones!"

Kya tugged the end of Sam's long shirt to grab his attention, "M–Mr. Sam, sir?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked, looking down at her. Sam vaguely wondered how old she was. Kya looked no other than eight, but she was also pretty short, giving her more of the six year old vibe.

"U-Uh, can–can I co–come wi–with you...?" Kya meekly asked. Even though they insisted that the other male in the Bunker, Mr. Kevin, was no threat, she didn't feel quite safe staying here, even if he was harmless.

"Course you can, sweetheart," Dean grinned, before turning to his younger brother. "Someone needs to stay here and watch Kevin. We can get your rabbit food tomorrow, right now we need something quick to eat, and I'm not cooking so fast food it is."

Sam frowned, knowing that he was right, "Fine. I'll watch Kevin, but I'm going to the grocery store tomorrow." He grabbed Kya gently by the hand, making her jump at the touch, but other wise not say anything. "I'll get her washed up and ready to go." With that, the two went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.


	4. FOUR

Chapter Four:

Getting Kya washed and ready was a easy task to master for Sam. The hard part, however, was finding her something to wear.

Obviously, she couldn't wear the dirty, blood-stained shirt that she had on before; it wasn't suitable in public. However, the black leggings she had underneath were wearable, so a quick hand scrub in the sink, and they were good as new.

Sam frowned, trying to think of something to give her, before finally borrowing one of Kevin's button up shirts that reached down to her knees. It fit fine as long as she didn't move her wings at all, or else it looked like she was growing some unknown being out of her back or something.

As for her wild hair that curled around her face... Well, Sam didn't know what quite to do with it, seeing as it was girl's hair, and even though having long hair was right up Sam's alley, he had no utter clue how to do a little girl's hair. So, Sam just got it wet, somehow found a hair barrette, and tied her hair up, making an satisfactory puff at the top.

Now, all she needed were shoes and she'd be fine. Unfortunately, Kya hated the idea of shoes, even though she had no idea what they were and what they were used for.

After a bit of gentle coaxing, he was able to get her to wear one of Kevin's really old shoes. They were a few sizes too big, but after stuffing a sock or two in it, they fit perfectly.

Proud of his handy work, Sam led Kya downstairs where Dean had been — impatiently — waiting for the two to finish. As they approached the sitting room, Kya saw Kevin at the table, his nose stuffed in a book, his attention completely engulfed in the encrypted words, and a cup of coffee by his side.

Kya couldn't help but move behind Sam, her breath catching in her throat, and her eyes suddenly interested in the marble flooring.

Dean caught this immediately and decided to do something about it. "Hey, Kevin," he called, making the kid look up from the book. Dean silently motioned to Kya, and Kevin looked at her.

Kya could sense his eyes on her, and pulled Sam's shirt trying desperately to hide, behind his legs, but he had already seen her. "Oh, hey Kya," Kevin waved, greeting the child in a friendly notion.

"H–H–Hello, Mr. Kevin..." She replied, barely audible enough for him to hear.

He rubbed the back of his neck. For an honors student who once had a full ride to whatever college he pleased, suddenly the words that usually flowed when he remarked wittily didn't come out. "Yeah, uh, sorry for scaring you... Amd shooting you with the crossbow..."

"It–It–It is okay. I–I am, uhm, be–better now..." The awkwardness and tension from the two very introverted people made the atmosphere weird, and Dean quickly cut in before it could get even weirder, if that's even possible.

"Okay, I'll take the kid to the diner, you stay here with Kevin, alright?" Dean announced, taking her hand away from Sam. He was mildly surprised to find it pretty calloused.

"Good idea," Sam answered, going to sit at the table, and somehow help Kevin work while he went out with Kya.

After making sure the girl was locked in the back seat his slicked black baby, Kya spoke up, "Uh... Wha–What is th–this...?"

"What is what?" Dean frowned, sliding into the driver's seat with ease, about to put the keys in the ignition.

"This..." She motioned around the small vehicle, "Wha–What is i–it?" A bit of claustrophobia filled her wary mind, but she quickly shrugged it off.

Dean stopped, staring at her, "You mean my car?"

"A wha–what?" Now, he laughed again, thrusting the keys in the ignition and turning it on.

The sound of a slow, but growing engine filled Kya ears, and she jumped. The humming of the car made the entire contraption vibrate. Dean smirked, pulling the car out of the front of the Bunker, and heading down the path that lead to the highway.

Kya had completely freaked out at this point. Her wings stiffened on her back as she tried to figure out what she and Dean were doing. They were moving; the thing that they were in were moving them. How? Why!?

When Dean got to the highway, it was completely — and surprisingly — clear. He grinned, revving up his engine and soaring down the street, going just within the speed limit, of course. He laughed at the shocked look on Kya's face that he saw in the rear view mirror.

Kya had to keep herself from completely losing it. Fear clouded her mind, and was about to stutteringly voice this unadulterated fear, but then Dean started to talk. "Hey, look out the window," he advised, seeing she had been staring at him and at her feet the entire time. She obeyed, doing so, and was again, breath taken.

Outside, everything looked... Rushed. The trees, the people, the cars, everything! She could barely keep up with them all, trying to observe and soak in them all at once. "W–Wow..." She murmured as Dean turned in the exit, going into the city.

Having to drive much slower, Dean went past all the shops with people filtering in and out of them. It was bustling Saturday morning, so Dean could see a few older boys out and about, in a grouping with their friends. Even a few teasing on a little girl, much younger than them. Deciding that he didn't want to show Kya that, he hurried along, pulling parking into the small diner that was squished between two other stores in the shopping centre.

"Did you like it?" Dean asked once they stopped.

"I–I... It–It was, uhm... In–Interesting?" She admitted, trying to calm her shaking nerves. "It is no–nothing com–compared to fl–flying th–though."

Dean pouted, "Well, not all of us can just grow wings and fly," he huffed, which Kya immediately took to be anger, seemingly shrinking in the car seat.

"Ah, s–sorry, I... I–I fo–forgot, uhm—"

"You don't have to apologize," Dean reminded. "It was a joke, you're fine."

"Oh..." She trailed off, so Dean got out of the car, and helped Kya with her door too. He silently led her into the diner, that was currently very busy, probably because was mid day, and near lunch time.

Kya immediately stepped back at the loud noises and large amounts of people. Her grip on Dean's hand tightened, fear clenched her stomach. Her blue eyes wide with fear as they darted back and forth from person to person.

Dean winced when her grip became too tight. How strong was this kid? "Heh, hey kid, you okay there?" Kya looked up at Dean, before letting go of his hand, holding her hands by her sides.

"S-Sorry, I... I just, uh, g–got scared... I... I am so–sorry, I di–did not mea–mean t–to hurt yo–you," she stammered, checking his hand for injuries. Luckily, he was fine, just a bit reddish, but that's all.

"Hey, it all good, sweetheart," he gave her a smile to calm her nerves, stepping in the food line. There were a few people in front of him, but they were going quick so he'd be fine. "What do you want to eat?" He asked the girl, who only gave him a confused look. He sighed, "Nevermind. I'm sure they have a kid's meal on the menu or something."

As Dean ordered the food, Kya stood beside him silent. The sound of a child's giggling made her turn her head curiously. A few kids had went out the door, playing near the side walk. They jumped in colored boxes they had drawn in the paved ground.

Kya looked back at Dean, who was still ordering the food. She contemplated whether or not to leave. It would only be for a second and it wasn't that far. He'd be able to see her, and if anything went wrong, she'd come running back to him.

Making up her mind, she slipped out from beside him and leaving through the front door. "My turn! My turn!" One of the girls said with platinum blonde pigtails in her hair. She wore a pretty yellow sun dress, suitable for the equally as sun as weather and pink sandals.

Kya watched silently as the girl threw a rock into one of the boxes, and then hopped from one colored-in box to the other. They were all labeled by numbers, and she used the numbered boxes, counting up to ten, switching from foot to foot, before going back.

The girl went again, doing the same thing she did going up, before showing a bright smile when she finally got to the end. Bravely, Kya stepped up, "U–Uh, ca–can I... Uhm, tr–try?" She asked the girl, who simply nodded, handing her the stone she used.

Carefully, Kya tossed the stone, just like the girl did from earlier, landing on eight. Slowly, she hopped from box to box, struggling to keep balance. She held her breath, forcing herself to not move her wings, as she finished the last few hops.

Going back and doing it again was just as hard, she nearly fell down a few times, but luckily, she made it to the end and handing the girl back the stone. She grinned, "You were good!" She praised. Kya looked away, stuttering a reply.

A few other girls went again, before it was her turn. The kids had made the track longer, giving themselves more of a challenge. Now, it went to twenty, opposed to ten. The girl, who introduced herself as 'Sarah', handed her the stone again.

She tossed the stone, getting ready to hop, but then a rough pair of hands pushed her shoulders and she went sprawling out on the ground. "Move!" The rough voice said.

She gasped, her hands scrapping against the rough pavement. The sound of sharp laughter filled her ears as she got back up. Four older boys grinned at her, "Stupid girl!" He spat, "Don't take up the entire sidewalk!"

Kya simply stared at the boy, trying to decipher what he meant. "I–I am sorry. D–Do you wi–wish to pl–play with u–us to–too?" She asked.

The boy only sneered at her, "Why would I wanna play with a stupid girl like you!?" He hissed, making her visibly shrink.

"I–I do n–not know, yo–you see–seemed m–m–mad so—" then, the boy raised his hands to hit her, but the girl caught his wrist, stopping him from coming in contact with her.

Suddenly, a dark smile plagued Kya's lips, her blue eyes glowing in pleasure. If he wished to fight, then she would fight him, like she did in the School. She would fight him... To the death.

"Kya, we're leaving!" Dean's voice sounded from behind her, and she dropped the boy's hand, who had been trembling in fear, the scent of his urine filled the air, and she scrunched up her nose, turning away.

She blinked, but gave Sarah a shy, small smile, "Th–Thank you for le–letting m–me pl–play with y–you... It was... F–Fun." And with that, she walks away, catching up with Mr. Dean, who had his hands full of warm, good scented food that made her stomach growl.

"Hey, next time, don't walk off like that, sweetheart," Dean chided as he helped the girl into her seat.

"Oh, I–I am so–sorry... I sh–should have kn–known that...—I ju–just got, uh, cu–curious and I w–wanted to kn–know w–what they we–were, uhm, do–doing..." She stammered, expecting him to be upset with her.

Instead, he only ruffled her hair, "It's all good. What were you playing?"

"Oh, uh... I d–do not kn–know wh–what it wa–was, uhm, ca–called," Kya replied. "I for–forgot to a–ask..."

Dean chuckled, looking over at where the boys stood, the same one who were harassing that girl earlier. "Hey, did those boys do something to you?"

"No," she replied, sizing up in her seat. Her feet could barely touch the ground seeing as she was short. She glanced out the window, her eyes meeting the boy who had tried to hit her. She grinned at him and he stiffened, motioning to the other boys to run away.

Dean rose an eyebrow, at the retreating boys, but started the engine anyway, and drove away.

0/0/0/0

Kya was more than eager to leave the car and go inside the Bunker. Although the vehicle was... Interesting, she would really much rather fly than drive. It was easier for her. And much less... Compact.

Dean carried the bags of food down the steps with ease, Kya trailing behind him. "We're back!" Dean announced as Kya came into the Bunker slowly. Being in the moving vehicle made her feel sick, she scrunched her nose up, heading down the metal steps.

Dean chuckled, looking at her, "What's wrong?"

"I–I, uh, do n–not li–like the mo–moving ca–car..." She murmured. "It–It made me–me feel wei–weird and... S–Sick..."

"You'll get used to it," Dean assured, setting the bag of food on the table, beside Sam. "I got your rabbit food."

Sam looked up as Dean pulled out a container with a salad encased inside. "Thanks," he replied. He glanced at Kya, "Hey kiddo. How was the ride?"

Kya shook her head, no. "I–I did not en–enjoy it..."

Sam chuckled as Dean pulled out three bags from the bigger bag that he has, and handed Kya the smallest. "Here ya go kid," Dean said as she sat at the table.

Opening up the paper bag, she pulled out a thin paper of wrapped up fries, and a burger. The scent of food nearly made her dizzy, having not smelt such a wonderful... Delicious scent in quite a long time.

She looked at Dean and Sam, almost for approval. Back in the School, if she wanted food that smelled remotely as good as this was, she'd have to fight someone, until they were conscious or... To death.

Noticing that she hadn't eaten anything, Sam frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Do–Do you not wa–want me to fi–fight some–someone before I–I ea–eat...?" Kya asked, mildly confused.

"What?" Dean frowned. "Why would we have you fight someone? Who would be here for you to fight anyway?"

"I... I just tho–thought that... The–The Whitecoats us–used to..." She looked away. "So—Sorry, I–I—"

"Just eat, kid," Dean huffed, taking a large bite out of his own burger. "'S good."

She looked at her own hamburger. Mimicking his movements, she picked it up, and took a bite out of the meat.

Her mouth began to drool at the food and her eyes widened, realizing something.

She was hungry. Really hungry.

She began to take another bite and another and another until it was all gone. Then, she moved to the fries that she had, eating them faster than even she could process.

"Whoa, whoa," Sam said once she had finished. "Slow down, you're gonna get sick."

She swallowed the last bite of her food, "S–Sick?" She knew what this word was, it meant that you didn't feel good. It had happened to her a few times after the Whitecoats had done an experiment that didn't go as well as they hoped.

Then realization hit her and she stared at him in shock. She coughed, trying to spit out the food she had eaten. "Yo–Yo–You po–poisoned it–it?!" She choked.

Sam's eyes widened, "What? No! I didn't! I meant that if you eat to quickly, then you'll feel sick!"

She stared at him for a few more seconds, before holding her chest to calm herself down. "O–Oh..." She murmured.

Dean let out a chuckle, "You really thought that we were going to poison you?"

"A–Ah, uhm, y–yes. I–I thought... S–Sorry, I di–did not..."

"You don't have to apologize," Dean irritably sighed.

Kya ducked her head down again, looking at her food. "R-Right. So–Sorry. I–I forgot I—," she paused. "No, wa–wait I me–mean... I—"

"Hey, take it easy," Dean soothed. "No need to get all flustered."

"R... Right..." Kya looked back down, noticing that she only had a few fries left after scarfing most of it down. She looked away, still feeling very hungry. She did fly a few hundred miles after all, and a small hamburger and fries, although very tasty, really wasn't going to fill her up.

She glanced over at the laptop that Sam was using, noticing a unidentifiable drawing of a map on it. "Hey, Kya?" She whipped her head around, sitting up straight and alert.

"Y–Yes Mr. Dean?" Dean had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at the title.

"What did you mean when you said that you were going to fight someone to eat?" Kya instantly wilted in her seat. Dean rose an eyebrow at such an attitude change, but didn't bother to correct himself.

"W-well... Us–Usually in the, uh–uhhm, Sc–School. We ha–had to f–fight ea–each other in or–order to... Ea–Eat..."

Dean gave an uncomfortable frown, "What? Like, boxing?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Wha–What is box–boxing?"

Luckily, Sam saved Kya from anymore strange questions. "Why do you need to know, Dean?" He asked.

Dean rose his hands defensively, "What? A guy can't be curious?" He crossed his arms over his chest, "Just wanted to know if she could throw a punch."

"We–Well... Y–Yes. I–I can fight," Kya replied and Dean smirked proudly. "B–But... I wou–would rather n–not..."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"It wo–would not b–be fai–fair," she explained, sitting back in her seat, copying his position; arms crossed over chest and chin held high.

Dean nearly laughed at this, "How would it not be fair?"

"I... It ju–just would no–not."

"If you were fighting Kevin?"

She shook her head, "If I–I were to fi–fight one of yo–you two — or bo–both of yo–you — it would no–not be a fai–fair fi–fight."

Dean scoffed, seeing as she just wounded his ego with her passive-overconfidence. "Really?"

"Y–Yes."

"Okay," he pushed against the table and stood up. "Punch me."

She eyes bulged, "Wa–Wait. What?"

"You heard me: Punch me. In the stomach," he patted his stomach with a smirk. "As hard as you can."

Kya stood up, slowly going over, but gave him a strange look, "Ar–Are you sure? I–I–I do n–not wish to har–harm you, I—"

"C'mon," he gave her a cocky smile. "I can handle it."

"Y–You are po–positive that—"

"Just do it, would y—" he gasped before he could finish that sentence, doubling over in pain. Kya's small, yet very powerful fist was in his stomach, but she quickly retraced it when she saw his knees buckle, and nearly fall to the ground. He leaned over to hold onto the side of the chair, coughing roughly.

Kya's eyes turned to saucers, "O–Oh no! I–I–I a–am s–so, s–so sorry! I–I di–did not mea–mean to— A–are you okay?!" She gripped her head stressfully when he didn't answer, "O–O–Oh no! Y–you are re–really hurt! I–I tr–tried to warn you I—"

"It's... It's okay," Dean groaned, sitting back down. "Damn, you pack one hell of a punch."

Kya looked at Dean in shock. "A–Are you ok–okay, Mr. Dean? Di–Did I hur–hurt you too muc–much? I–I tried no–not to hi–hit too har–hard, bu–but t–then you frigh–frightened me an–and I jus–just—"

"Like I said, it's okay," Dean said with a bit of weak laughter.

She gave him a guilty look, before going to sit down again. Dean saw her wings press tightly against her back in shame, and she lowered her head.

A awkward silence filled the room, but then Sam spoke up. "Why don't you go to the living room, Kya. There's a TV there. Dean, why don't you go show here where it is."

Dean nodded, taking her to the other room. As Kya left, he heard her quietly ask what a 'TV' was.

o/o/o/o

After putting Kya in front of a Disney movie marathon, Dean went back to Sam, who was sitting at the table. Kevin was there as well, writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Any luck?" Dean asked, earning a quick shake of the head from both of them.

"Where's Kya?" Sam asked, barely glancing up from his laptop.

"Disney movie marathon," he answered and the man nodded as his brother continued. "She's currently watching 'Toy Story', but doesn't quite understand the topic of toys. Or a story."

Sam chuckled, "She's just like Cas..."

"She's practically his copy, except shorter, younger, and more adorable."

"Where did she come from, anyway?" Kevin asked, curiously.

"I dunno," Sam shrugged. "You're the one that found her."

"I've only spent like five minutes with her," Kevin argued. "And she doesn't like me anyway."

"That's because she thought that you were going to kill her when she saw you," Dean replied drily. "Don't worry kid, she's just shy, but she'll warm up to ya." Dean nudged the adolescent's shoulder, making him turn back to his work, mumbling something about how he had to finish his work.

The three worked silently for the next several hours, the sound of typing at a computer and he scratching away from a pencil only being heard. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the sound of soft feet pattering against the hard floor made the three look up.

Kya emerged from the hall of the room, her eyes half lidded and looking very sleepy. "Hey, what's up sweetheart?" Dean asked, tearing his eyes away from be book he was looking over.

"A–Ah... S–Sorry, Mr. De–Dean... I just... Did not kn–know h–how to ma–make the... Uh... Talk–Talking Box st–stop, uhm, tal–talking a–and—"

"Are you tired?" He asked, easing a questioning eyebrow, but she stubbornly shook her head.

"N–No, I, uhm, sh–should be fine... I, uhh..."

Sam chuckled at the flustered girl, "I'll turn the TV off," he said, getting up from the wooden table. "I need to stretch my legs anyway."

"And I'll take the kid to bed," Dean also said, getting up from the table as well. "You want me to make you some more coffee while I'm up, Kev?"

"Yeah that'd be great, actually," he answered, still working.

Dean nodded, taking Kya's hand, "C'mon kiddo, time for you to go to sleep," Dean said, but she pulled her hand away, looking at the man cautiously. Her shoulders and wings were tense, and she held her hand to her chest.

"U–U–Uhm, I, uh, ca–can go to the ro–room by my–myself..." She said, in an almost silent voice.

Dean nodded, "Well, I gotta go to my room real quick as well, and your room is on the way to my room so how about I walk you to your room?" Kya turned her timid gaze to the ground, nodding quietly.

Dean smirked, walking down the hall with the girl following slowly. After making sure that the girl was in her bed and the lights were closed and off, he went to his own room, grabbing a book that he meant to bring down earlier, and making a stop to the kitchen, putting on another pot of coffee for Kevin.

o/o/o/o

It was several hours later when Sam decided to turn in for the night, also effectively persuading Kevin to get at least five hours of sleep as well.

"You good Dean?" Sam asked, grabbing his phone off the table.

"Yeah, I just wanna finish this, then check on Kya, and I'll hit the hay," Sam rose an eyebrow. It was way out of his brother's character to stay up later to finish something. He leaned over to glance at the laptop, dead-panning when he found porn displayed on the screen.

The brunette rolled his eyes in mild disgust. "Hurry up and finish."

Dean chuckled, amused, as Sam left the room,

Several minutes later, Dean packed up his stuff, getting ready to go, but not without checking up on Kya.

Swiftly moving down the hall, he easily went to her door, and opened it a crack. Much to his surprise, he found her up, reading a rather big book, probably from the library. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Dean said, stepping into the room.

The girl jumped, a squeak of shock leaving her mouth and she turned to him, her eyes wide, but after seeing that it was just Dean, she relaxed, but only a little. "M–M–Mr. Dean! I–I am so–sorry. I, uh–uhm cou–could not sleep a–a–and I th–thought that I–I–I cou—"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Dean coaxed the unnerved girl, leaning against the wall. "Slow down. Now, tell me: where'd you get the book?"

"I–I f–found it in th–the, uhm, bi–big book place... I... Did no–not know I–I was not al–allowed to ta–take books... I a–am sorry."

"There's no need," Dean shrugged, "No harm, no foul. What book is that anyway?"

"U... Uh, it is, uhm, 'Guide T–To All Thi–Things Monsters, In–Inhuman, and the Su–Supernatural'..."

Dean rose an eyebrow, "Why'd you pick that book?"

"I... Uh... Tho–Thought it was in–interesting, and I ha–have never hea–heard of a f–fe–few wo–words in it, l–like 'S–Supernatural'. I did no–not know what tha–that me–mea–meant un–until I rea–read t–this boo–book! A–And vam–vampires! It–It tells yo–you ho–how to ki–kill them! A–And the sam–same with wer–werewolves, g–g–ghosts, sk–skinwalkers, de–demons, a–and a l–lot m–more!" She stopped for a second, "W... Well, I, uhm... Hav–Have not b–been a–able f–finish eve–everything, b–but I... I really li–like it, an–and..." She trailed off, but Dean was mildly impressed. That was the most she had said since she fell through their ceiling.

A small smile crept on Dean's rugged face, "So you like it?"

"A–A lot..." She looked down, but even he could see the meek smile on her face, but it was quickly wiped away. "Uhh... I wi–will put the boo–book back i–in the bi–big book place, th–though. S–Sorry for tak–taking it wi–without a–asking."

"Nah, you keep it," Dean said, and she blinked, surprised. "You obviously love the book, so it might as well get some use out of it instead of just sitting on the shelf and getting dusty. But, you do need to go to sleep, so put it away, you can read tomorrow."

"A... Are you su–sure I c–can—"

"Just take it," Dean rolled his eyes, "Before I change my mind."

She stiffened, looking down at the big book in her arms. "... Th–Thank you, Mr. De—Dean... I... I have ne–never had som–something li... Like th–this be–before..."

Dean smirked, "Okay, okay. Don't make this into a chick-flick moment. Go to sleep, kid." She nodded, lying down on her side, with the book still in her arms. Dean thought about moving it to the nightstand, but something told him that he was not going to be able to pry that away from her.

Chuckling at the thought, he flicked off the lights, and closed the door. "G–Goodnight, Mr. Dean," Kya's soft voice said before the door finally shut behind him.


	5. FIVE

Chapter Five:

The next few days had been rather quiet for Kya. She had been familiarizing herself with the bunker and binge-reading the book at the same time. As time progressed, she seemed much more open to talking and expressing herself. Although she was still rather shy, and still stuttered, she smiled more, and was more energetic about learning about the supernatural.

One morning, she walked into the kitchen where she found Dean and Sam. Dean wore a navy blue robe and had been drinking a strange brownish substance that made her nose itch. Sam was wearing a plaid shirt, sitting at the table with Dean, and a bag that smelled like food beside him.

As she entered the room, they both turned to look at her. "Mornin' Kya," Dean greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Dean," she replied with a smile. "Good morning, Mr. Sam." She had been slightly proud she was able to say that without stuttering as she sat at the table.

She glanced at Dean's cup, her nose twitching. "W–What is that?" She asked, pointing to said cup.

Dean smirked, "Good ol' Joe," he answered, taking a sip.

"W–Who is Jo—Joe? Are you d–drinking them!?" Kya exclaimed, her blue eyes bulging.

Sam barked out a laugh as Dean shook his head, "It's just an expression, sweetheart. Joe means coffee, which is what I'm drinking — coffee."

Kya gave a small nod, "Ho—How does it ta–taste?"

"Well, I like my coffee black so... Bitter."

"What is bit–bitter?"

"Here," he slid the cup to her, "Try it."

She gave him a strange look, but brought the coffee mug to her mouth and took a large sip.

Kya withered as soon as the substance made contact with her tongue, making Dean laugh. She shuddered, passing the cup back and coughed, trying to get the taste out.

"That's not funny, Dean," Sam scolded, but Dean was too busy laughing.

"It was a little funny," he said, wiping a tear away. After recomposing himself he turned back to Kya,who was still making odd faces, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. "You okay there, kid?"

"I–I did not like th–that..." She murmured, going to the fridge, looking for food.

"I have eggs and bacon, Kya," Sam suggested, and she turned around, looking at him.

"M–May I have so–some, Mr. S–Sam?"

"Grab a plate," he answered. Kya swiftly went to the other side of the room, trying to reach for a plate off the higher shelf, with no avail. She huffed, flapping her wings to get her a bit of height, and was able to slip a plate off the top. She proudly brought it to Sam, a smile on her face.

He smiled at her accomplishment as well, giving her a healthy portion of the breakfast food, and she ate quietly.

0/0/0/0

Later, Kya sat in a seat, off to the side of the room, reading her book silently as Dean and Sam worked on a way to find their friend. She didn't exactly know his name, but they kept referring to him as 'Cas'. She wasn't quite listening, she had found an particularly interesting part in her book.

'The first demon was created by Lucifer, an archangel, after God banished him from Heaven for refusing to revere humans. In revenge, he—'

"Hey Kya?" Her eyes snapped up from her book and she looks at Dean.

"Y–Yes, Mr. De–Dean?"

"Sam and I are going to go out again. We might not be back for a week or so."

"I–I understand," Kya nodded. It would be like last time, but a bit longer and no torturing short men who talked strange in their dungeon. "W–While you are go–gone, may I g–go fl–flying?"

Dean frowned, turning to Sam, who shook his head, no. "Not without our supervision."

"You heard the man," he shrugged, ruffling her short, messy hair. "Sorry sweetheart."

"It is al–alright," she shrugged. "A–At least I–I can go wh–when you c–come back!" She smiled at him, and he smirked.

"That's the spirit," he messed up her hair, as he grabbed his stuff. "We'll be back soon." He assured. About ten minutes later, they had collected their stuff, and then they were gone.

0/0/0/0

The week had gone on rather quietly for Kya and Kevin. They both respected each other's privacies and leaving the Bunker also quiet. Of course, Kevin had to remember to make sure that Kya was getting fed, especially after Sam insisted on him remembering to ask her if she was hungry, since she didn't ask herself. It was kind of a difficult task seeing as his diet mostly consisted of black coffee and granola bars, but he did take some time out of his boring schedule to cook her something to eat.

Kevin also had to make sure that she took a got bathed as well, and this was easier because unlike most children her age — which had been around nine or ten — she actually liked to take bathes. Unfortunately, Kya was very clumsy and more often than not, she would slip on something and almost crack her head open. Not to mention that he sheer size of her wings were so big, it made it hard not to have to bathroom drenched in water by the time she finished in the shower. Kya always offered to clean it up, and she did, but when she accidentally left a few wet spots... Well, it didn't help his day get any better.

Even with all that, they both stayed out of each other's way. Kevin mostly in the main room, working on translating the Angel Tablet and Kya in the library, or what she calls the 'big books room', reading anything and everything she could get her hands on.

What Kevin had forgotten to account for was bed times, and since he always stayed up late, he frequently forgot to remind Kya to go to sleep as well. This caused for one or two all-nighters getting lost, finishing the first book of the Lord of the Rings series and several books on Supernatural beings. Not to mention the confusion of sometimes waking up in the Library with a book on her head, and forgetting where she was.

Nevertheless, it had been a very productive week for the both of hem, and before they knew it, Dean and Sam had returned, with someone Kya had never seen before.

0/0/0/0

After receiving word that Dean and Sam were returning, Kya had been very ecstatic. At least, in her own way, which was cleaning up practically the entire Bunker — more like misplacing and then having Kevin going behind her and putting it where it should go — and a failed attempt to make a dessert after reading that it was customary to greet people with food to make them happy. Luckily, Kevin had, once again, saved her from burning the Bunker down after trying to make... Brownies. To much of Kya pleasure, some of it was salvageable and she was more than eager to serve it to the Winchester brothers and their new guest.

Kya sat at the table, swinging her feet her wings out and feathers fluffed up in excitement. She even had a small smile on her face as she practically devoured another book, this one on ancient Chinese history.

And then she perked up, her heightened hearing picking up a car rolling down gravel driveway. She smiled even wider and her legs swinging even faster.

Then the door opened, and she looked up as an unknown man entered the room. He had on a blue button down shirt with several holes and a lot of... Blood on it. He had brown hair that also looked rather messy, and then light blue eyes that looked rather exhausted. He limped slightly down the metal steps, looking around, and before his eyes landed on Kya, who had already instinctively hidden her wings from the strange man.

Not a few seconds later, Dean and Sam stepped in the door, "Hey, kiddo," he greeted warmly.

"He–Hello Mr. Dean and Mr. S–Sam!" She perked, getting up from her seat to go up to them. Dean held a bag, which smelled like food, in his hand.

"How was the week?" Sam asked as Dean set the bag down, then, letting the strange man sit down as well.

"F–Fun! I got to re–read a lo–lot and Mr–Mr. Kevin ma–made me f–food, and th–then I ma–made br–brownies like ho–how I r–read i–in a bo–book, but then so–so–something caught on f–fire and t–the ceiling st–started to r–rain so I co–could not ma–make it an–anymore, but I–I–I did have a f–few, but then th–they dis–disappeared. Mr. Ke–Kevin says th–that the w–were so–so go–good that th–the air a–ate it!" Kya beamed proudly, happy with herself that her stutter hadn't been too bad with her story.

Dean and Sam chuckled a bit to themselves, "That sounds great, Kya," Dean said, ruffling her hair, then he motioned to the man who was staring at her through her entire story. "This is Castiel, he's a good friend of ours."

She turned to the man, looking at the ground shyly, "He–Hello Mr. Ca–Castiel," she said, giving him a small smile. The ends of the man's lips twitched upwards at this.

"Hello Kya, I've heard a lot about you," Castiel greeted, his voice a low rumbling in his voice.

"Do you mind showing Cas your wings, Kya?" Sam asked, but Kya frowned.

"I–I thought that—"

"It's okay, Cas is a friend," Dean assured. "He won't do anything." Kya gave a small nod, unfurling her thirteen foot wings, curling them protectively around her body. Castiel's eyes widened as he stared in awe at her whitish wings that almost looked like the ends were dipped in white paint because of its wing tips.

"And... She's human?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, crazy isn't it?" Dean chuckled.

Cas squinted at her, "What happened to your tertials?" She froze immediately snapping her wings shut to cover them.

"I–I, uh, it–it is no–nothing," she stuttered. "I... I wi–will g–go to th–the ki–ki–kitchen and, uh—"

"What do you mean?" Dean frowned.

"It–It is no–no–nothing Mr–Mr. De–Dean, do–do not—"

"She's missing nearly eight or nine of them," Castiel frowned, "What happened?" Now, all three of them were staring at her, very concerned.

Kya froze, her anxiety spiking, "I–I... It–It is no–no–nothing... It–It will gr–grow bac–back..." She murmured, looking away. "S–Sorry, I..."

"Hey, it's okay, Kya," Dean assured, "We'll deal with that later. Why don't you show Cas where the showers are."

Kya nodded, eager to get away, "Fo–Follow me," she said in a faint voice, walking down out of the room with Castiel following her.

0/0/0/0

Kya laid awake that night, after showing the man the showering room, she went to her own room, staying in there. Her floor was littered with books, all kinds of them. Currently, she had been reading a book called "Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz," and had been finding it rather interesting, yet strange at the same time.

She heard a short knocking at the door, "Y–Yes?" She stammered, setting the book down.

Dean entered the room, raising an eyebrow at the clutter in the room, "I see you've been to the Bunker's library," Dean chuckled.

"Ah, y–yes. So–Sorry, it is messy, I–I have, uh, ne–never seen tha–that many b–books before an–and I jus—"

"Hey, it's cool," Dean shrugged, "I was never into all that nerdy stuff, but Sam would have a ball seeing how much you love to read."

"H–He would... Have a–a b–ball?" Kya frowned in confusion. "I–I am sorry, I d–do not understand."

"Don't apologize. I mean, he'll be really happy," Dean chuckled, somehow finding his way to her bed. "So... Do you wanna talk about what Cas was saying earlier?" Kya froze, "Hey, hey, it's cool if you don't wanna talk."

"N–No, I just... I..." Kya sighed, "I... Be–Before I, uh, fell. I... Was, uh, taken b–by Erasers."

"'Erasers'?" Dean questioned, making the girl freeze again.

"I–I–I... U–Uh, well, th–they are k–kinda like, uhm, we–werewolves, b... But n–not really. Th–The Whitecoats m–made them..."

"So... They're like, genetically mutated wolves?" Dean frowned.

"I... It is m–more complicated th–than that..." She murmured. "T–They can look ex–exactly like a hu–human, like y–you. B–but, they can, uh, c–change from w–wolf to h–human. Th–they also have a mu–much shorter lifespan... Th–they only la–last a few we–we–weeks. Ma–maybe a month..."

"And... What does this have to do with your feathers?"

"Th–They, uh, plu–plucked them..." She said in a small whisper tone. "I–I can grow them back, b–b–but it'll ju–just, uh, take a wh–while..."

"How long?"

"I–It depends... Ma–maybe a month, am–maybe... S–S–Six..."

"Six months!?"

"I–I can sti–still fly, I just... I cannot s–steer as well. Tha–that is on–one of the r–reasons why I f–f–fell into you–your roof. Th–the Era–Erasers pl–plucked the on–ones that he–helped me st–stop..."

"Will you be okay?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Y–Yes. I can st–still fly. I w–will live..." She let out a long yawn. "S–Sorry."

"You look a bit tired. How about you take a nap, kiddo," Dean chuckled.

"N–No, I am," another yawn stopped her words.

"Get some sleep, kiddo. I mean it," he said, ruffling her messy hair.

"Y–Yes, Mr. D–Dean..." She muttered, lying down on the bed.

0/0/0/0

The next few weeks had been quite boring in the Bunker. Kevin had been working excessively hard, pulling all-nighters for sometimes a week straight.

Dean and Sam both decided that it'd be best to send him away on a angel-tablet free vacation for the weekend. Kevin was very much against this, especially when the two brothers tried to get him to take Kya with him. Luckily for him, Kya refused to leave the Bunker for 'unknown reasons'. He still didn't want to go to a motel for the weekend, but after a bit of coaxing, he agreed. Now, all he had to do was get Kya to agree to go as well.

"It'll be fun, Kya," Dean said, "It's only for the weekend."

Kya shook her head, "I–I do not wish to l–leave the Bunker."

"Why?"

She stayed silent, squeezing her legs to her chest again. "C'mon, sweetheart, if there's something that's bothering ya, you can tell us," Dean assured.

"I... I... Th–There is a le–lesser ch–chance of me ge–getting attack by E–Erasers if I–I stay here," she reasoned. "Pl–Please do n–not make m–me go, Mr. D–Dean..."

Dean sighed, "Fine," she shot up, smiling at him. "You can stay here, kiddo. But it's gonna be really boring, just to let ya know."

"T–Thank you, Mr. Dean!" She beamed.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean chuckled, "Don't turn this into a chick-flick." She nodded, even though she had no clue what that meant. "I'm gonna go drop Kev off. Sammy should be in the kitchen if you need him. See you in a bit, sweetheart."

"B–Bye, Mr. Dean!" Kya waved as he maneuvered his way out of the room.

0/0/0/0

After about ten minutes, Kya went to go find Sam. He hadn't been in the kitchen like Mr. Dean promised, so she wandered around the Bunker, looking for him.

She finally found him opening up a door in the storage room. Kya went to him, once again finding the short man in the chair who talked in the funny voice. "Kya?" Sam said, looking down at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I–I was looking f—for you," she answered, twisting her fingers.

"Oh look, it's the kid again," the man said. "How's the boys been treating you? What are you to them? Their sex slave? I didn't know you were into molesting children, Sammy."

"Shut up," Sam ordered, turning back to Kya, who had been staring at the man. "Go back upstairs."

She narrowed her eyes at the short man, completely ignoring Sam. Then, her eyes began to slowly glow blue as she continued to stare at him, as if to stare into his nonexistent soul. "What are you doing?" The demon demanded, "What is she doing?"

Suddenly, his eyes flicked to a dark red, "... Get... Out," he seethed. After a few minutes of a dangerously silent staring match, her eyes stopped glowing and she stumbled back.

"Kya—" Sam tried to say, but she was too busy leaving the room.

0/0/0/0

"And they just stared at each other?" Dean asked, giving his brother a strange look. The duo were walking down to the hall where the supposed 'computer' was.

"Yeah, and then he just said 'get out'," Sam replied.

"So, what, she was reading his mind?" Dean suggested, but Sam shrugged.

"I dunno. She just ran after that and locked herself in her room. She hasn't said anything since."

"Again?"

"Yeah, but she's not crying, I didn't hear her crying. She was just... Mumbling to herself."

Dean made a face, "Freaky."

"I know," Sam said, as they finally arrived to the said 'computer'.

0/0/0/0

A short knocking was at Kya's door, and she shot her head up, wondering if that was Sam again. "Hey Kya, open up," Dean's said, ratting his knuckles on the door.

She didn't answer. She heard a short sigh, then, the doorknob jiggling a bit, until finally, the door slowly creaking open. Dean stepped into the room. The lights were on, and Kya sat on the bed, staring at a book, "So... Sam told me that you did... Uh, something to that dic—... Crowley, in the dungeon. Wanna tell me about it?"

She shook her head, not looking up from her book. He stepped over, glancing at what she was reading, "Demons, huh? Why would you wanna read about that?"

"I–Is that not what that man is in the du–dungeon?" She asked calmly, flipping the page. "He is a de–demon."

"Well, yeah. He is," Dean nodded, finding no need to sugarcoat it. She already knew he was anyway. "His name is Crowley. He's the King of Hell."

She nodded, unfazed by this. "So... Wanna tell me why your eyes were glowing earlier? At least, that was what Sammy said."

"S... Sorry. It... I..." She stuttered, trying to form words, but not really knowing how to explain it. "I–It is a lo–long story..."

"I've got time," he shrugged. Charlie wasn't due until a few hours anyway.

Kya sighed, tugging on her curly hair. "W–Well... I can d–do this... Uh, thing..."

"What thing?"

She opened her mouth but then closed it again. "C... Can I j–just show y–you...?" She whispered.

"Uh... Sure."

Kya took a deep breath, "O–Okay, uh... Just, uhm, stay still." Dean rose an eyebrow as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Uh... What are you—" he cut himself off as the room began to swirl with different colors, and then shift into a completely white landscape that seemed to go on forever.

"What the f—"

"It's your mind, Mr. Dean," Kya's small voice answered. He turned around to see her in some kind of pure white gown, her wings hanging out behind her. "This is what I like to call your... 'Soul home'."

"And that's what?" Dean asked, beginning to get very creepy vibes from her.

"It's–It's not anything... Bad, I promise," Kya assured. "It's just the place that you are most comfortable with."

"Then why is it white?" Kya rubbed the back of her neck.

"You could say that it is... Loading. Your soul is so bright and your mind so vast that it takes a while to... Process." Then, a second later, he was in a house.

Dean's eyes turned to saucers as he looked around. "What the hell?" It was his old bedroom back in Kansas. He'd recognize the baby blue wallpaper anywhere. And then there was his small bed with the comforter that matched the blue walls. His old dresser was small, holding clothing meant for a small boy, like he was.

"T... This is freaky," Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair. "How are you able to do this?!"

Kya simply shrugged, "I–I do not know, the Whitecoats always said that the avians in my generation were made to be twenty times better than the one before. If you do not want to be here, I can change it."

"No, no, I just... It takes a bit to take in, ya know," Dean replied. He glanced over at the dresser, where the objects on top seemed to be fading away. "What's that?"

"Your memory of this room is weak," she explained. "Most likely because it is old. When you cannot seemed to remember something, they simply... Fade away."

Dean nodded, turning to the girl. "Do you have a Soul Home?"

"Ah, no..."

"You can't make this for yourself?" He asked, motioning to the room around him.

"In order to have a Soul Home, you must have a place that you feel completely safe in," Kya explained. "You have quite a few, but this was the one that was easiest to recreate."

"Don't you feel safe in the Bunker?" Kya looked down.

"I... It is not that I do not, it is just... I feel like at any point Erasers will come and..." She trailed off, clearing her throat. "I do have a place that is somewhere similar to this though."

"Can I see?" Her eyes widened, "What is it personal?"

"No, no, I... Just do not get scared, okay?" Dean blinked, as she closed her eyes.

The room shifted again to a much, much darker one. The sound of silent screaming could be heard all around him. He glanced around, there were cages no bigger than two or three feet stacked all over the floor. Some of them empty, others having small, unmoving figures in them. A few had a child, sleeping or crying, or pounding madly on the cage door.

"Kya!?" Dean shouted, looking around, "Kya!"

"I am right here," Kya said above him. He looked up to see her, in one of the cages, somehow being short enough to sit down in it. "This... Has been my home for longer than I can remember..." She murmured, "I... I do not even know whether or not I can call this a home, really, but I have not been anywhere else, so... This is the only place I know..."

"Kya, what is this?" Dean asked, very concerned for the girl.

"This is the School. Or, at least the School I was in."

"What's that?"

"It is where the Whitecoats are from," she explained. Then, the door opened, and she gasped, jumping out of her cage. "Stay behind me," she ordered, watching as two large figures came out of the door.

Dean gaped at what he saw. They were werewolves, but nothing like the ones he knew. These had fur all over their bodies, and their noses turned into snouts like a dog. Although they were missing the ears and wagging tail, he would have mistaken them for Hollywood werewolves.

They growled at the children in the cages, some of them whimpered, others stayed silent, from either fear or already being dead.

The 'Werewolves' began to scan the cages, "If you're alive, move!" One of them ordered. Slowly, some of the children began to move in someway, but a others did not.

The Werewolves took the handguns off their belt, squinting at each cage. Some of them, they left alone but others, if they weren't moving, a loud gunshot would ring through the air. "Dead," they announced, marking the cage with a red tag.

Again and again they would do this, until they got to the cage Kya was in, or used to be in. Now, there was a smaller, ghost-like version of her that looked dirtier and meaner. "Are you alive, Mockingbird?" The Werewolves teased.

"Do I look dead to you?" The young girl snapped, turning her back on them. The Werewolves growled at her, one of them undoing the cage door and grabbing her by the neck, yanking her out.

From outside of the cage, Kya looked a lot smaller than she did now. She also looked scrawnier and underfed. "Last time I checked, Mockingbird, I was the one with the gun. Do you want a bullet between your eyebrows for being disrespectful?"

She merely sneered at him, unfazed by the much larger man in front of her, "At least... I would be out of... This... Hell..." She spat. Both Erasers growled at her, and then a gunshot went off. The girl cried in pain as the Eraser shot her in the foot before haphazardly tossing her back in the cage like a rag doll.

The scene slowly faded out of the memory and back to the white room that they started in. "I... I am sorry, I did not intend to show you that... I..." Kya trailed off, wringing her fingers.

"It's okay, kiddo," Dean said, rubbing her arm. "Is that all you wanted to show me?"

"No, there is one more thing. Whatever injuries you get in here will still count out there, so..."

"If you die in real here, you die in real life too?" She nodded.

"That is why I did not want you to get too close to the Erasers, in case they were too violent."

"Wait... Those were Erasers?!"

She nodded, "Did I not tell you they were like wolves?"

"Yeah, but... I really don't know what I expected," he chuckled. "So, how do we get out of here?"

"Like this," once again her eyes began to glow blue, and then the world went black.


	6. SIX

Chapter Six:

Dean's eyes snapped open looking at Kya, who's own eyes were half-lidded. "Hey? Kid, you o—" Kya slid off the bed, falling head first on the floor, but luckily, Dean caught her shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there," he said, skating the girl a little. "You good, sweetheart?"

"I–I... Y–Yes, sorry, I–I have not uhm, us–used th–that in qu–quite a–a long t–t–time," she replied, rubbing her eyes. "S–Sorry, ar–are you o–o–okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dean frowned, and her eyes widened.

"N–No! It is, uh, n–nothing l–l–like that, I–I just th–thou—" Dean raised his hand, silencing the girl.

"It's cool," he assured. "Don't worry about it kiddo. I'm gonna go downstairs and get some food, you want some."

"Ah, n–no thank you, I a–am fine," Dean nodded, about to leave when suddenly, he stopped.

"Oh, right. We have a friend coming over soon," he said.

Kya gave him a small grown, "W–Will I have to s–stay in my r–room?"

He gave a small thinking face, "Nah. I'm pretty sure she'll be cool with seeing your wings. You'll be fine."

0/0/0/0

"Holy mother of gamers..." The red-headed woman said in barely a whisper. "How... What..." She couldn't even get full words out.

Kya stood there, looking at her feet, a look of embarrassment covering her face. "S–Sorry..." She murmured, not knowing how else to react to the strange red-head woman.

"'Sorry'? How are you sorry!? This is... This is amazing! Oh my god, how do they work?! Can you fly? How did this happen? Are they real? Oh! And you're too heavy, or at least you should be, how in the world can you—"

"Charlie, don't scare her," Dean sighed. The girl seemed to get smaller with each question, looking even more timid than she usually did.

"A–Ah, well, I–I move them t–that is ho–how they wo–work. A–And, y–y–yes, I ca–can fl—fly. U—Uh, y—y—yes, they are ve—very mu—much re—real. Uh... Uh, my—my bo—bones are h—ho—hollow an—and li—light-wei—weight, b—but ver—very stro—strong... Is—is that a–all?" Kya answered, listing the questions off on her fingers, her stutter breaking up her words.

"How'd you remember all that?" Charlie asked curiously.

"P–Photographic me–memory," she replied. "I... I ca–can see th–thing or he–hear thing and I–I copy the–them."

"Wait, really?" Sam asked, this being new to him. Well, it was new to the both of the brothers, really. "Anything else you wanna tell us?"

"A–Ah, well, I... Am no–not a go–good sparring par–partner," she muttered, making the trio laugh. She puffed out her cheeks, "I–I am se–serious! It is n–no fun to so–spar against so–someone wh–who knows your eve–every move!"

"Whatever you said, kiddo," Sam chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Wanna go check out that computer now?"

"Sure," Charlie grinned, taking her laptop and supplies with her.

0/0/0/0

"Sweet Ada Lovelace," Charlie awed, staring at the massive computer. "This thing belongs in a museum. I mean, it's got encryption software. It seems to be powered by something magical."

Kya sneezed, rubbing her nose, "W–What is that, Mr. Dean?" Kya asked, staring curiously at it.

"It's a computer," Dean answered, turning back to Charlie, "Skip to the end."

"It's kind of an alarm system," Charlie replied. "Global badness? It freaks. This computer is what locked this place down."

"Can we use it to track angels?" Sam asked, leaning against the wall, well out of the woman's way.

"All right," she popped her knuckles. "Let me see what I can do."

0/0/0/0

After a while, Kya had gotten rather bored of standing and watching, deciding to go to her room, getting a book, and coming back. She sat near the wall, reading silently.

Soon, Charlie had finished her handiwork, leaving a lot of cords and wires sticking out of the machine, and attached to her computer. "All right. It took some doing, but now we can download," Charlie grinned proudly, wiping the dust off her hands. "This beast has all the Men of Letters files. Time for a little drag-and-drop."

Kya began to ignore what they were saying, lost in the pages of her book. But as she read, he lines began to blur together as her mind began to think about something else.

She had shown Dean her abilities; even his own Soul Home, what would he think of her now? What would both of them think of her now? Would try think she is a monster because she is different? Will they try to kill her? She hadn't done anything to provoke them, besides punching Dean.

Her eyes widened slightly, would they punish her for doing that?! Yes, Dean did tell her to do it, but... She was still a little scared. And what if she did something else that would make them angry?! How much longer could she live like this, waiting to be punished for doing something wrong? She... Just wasn't used to all the things that Sam and Dean were showing her and doing to her. She wasn't used to being cared for.

Back at the School it was either kill or be killed, especially in the Pit. But here, they didn't expect her to kill anyone. They just... Wanted her to be happy. Could she do that? Could she be happy like they wished? It wasn't that she was ungrateful — she was more than grateful that they had taken her in, fed her, clothed her, and let her sleep there, but one could only wonder how long this hospitality would last. When... Did they expect her to leave? To go back to the School or wherever she came from?

"Kya!" She jumped, her wings snapping out, her eyes wide and alert.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill," Dean said, holding his hands out, "You okay there kiddo? I called your name, like, six times."

"I–I..." Kya looked down, "I a–apologize."

"What'd I say about apologizing all the time," he reminded in a teasing tone.

"R–Right. So–Sorry, I–I–I—"

He chuckled, picking up the book she dropped and handed it to the flustered girl. "You looked pretty deep in thought there," he noted, walking out of the room with Kya tailing behind him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I..." She looked away, "I... W–was wondering... Wh–When you wanted m–me to le–leave..."

Dean stopped, turning around to look at the girl. "Why would you think that?"

"I–I... I just th–thought th–th–that yo–you might not want m–me to be–be here... O–Or you mi–might get bored of m–me s–s–so... I... I..."

"Listen, sweetheart," Dean began making the girl stiffen. He bent down to her level so she could look at him. "We're not gonna get bored of you so you can get that out of your pretty little head," he said, thumping her head with his thumb. "Also, we would never just throw you out, that'd be irresponsible. Besides, even if I tried to throw you out, Sammy would kill me, so there's that, and I don't want to; we both don't want to. Hell, if anything we want you to stay here as long as possible. Well, at least until those 'Erasers' and 'Whitecoats' stop looking for ya."

"B–but—"

"No buts," he smirked, "You're staying here and that's final. C'mon, I'm gonna make something to eat, how about you help me."

"I... I ca–cannot cook..." She murmured.

"You can get the tall stuff in the cabinet."

She gave him a odd look, "I–I am shorter t–than you."

"Yeah, but I'm older. I don't wanna have back pains from reaching so high. Besides, you can fly, it'll be fun."

Kya giggled, "B–But that might make s–something break!"

"'Might'! That's the key word there. That means that you'll never know 'til ya try!" Kya giggled again, making the man smile. The girl hadn't laughed very often seeing as she was so shy and always stuttering in her words.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up in excitement, "Ca–can we ma–make one of the rec–recipes in a co–cookbook I found!?"

"Sure kiddo, whatever you want," he chuckled.

Kya grinned from ear-to-ear, "I–I will g–go get it!" She announced, racing down the hall to the direction of her bedroom.

0/0/0/0

After nearly burning down the Bunker several times, and breaking a few dishes, Kya and Dean finally made edible hamburgers. Kya had nearly six of them, seeing as she hadn't been eating her full 3,000 calories a day due to not wanting to eat all the food in the house, but after Dean gave his 'ok' she devoured it like she hadn't eaten in years.

After she finished she passed out. Her head on Dean's lap, her wings out, halfway covering her body, halfway being sprawled out to the back of the bed. Her breathing was even and steady, no signs of any distress.

"I still can't believe you found someone like her," Charlie muttered, looking at the slumbering girl. "Like, that's crazy awesome."

"Yeah," Dean chuckled, rubbing her wing with his hand. A soft rumbling purr left her mouth as she snuggled into his stomach, inhaling his strong, yet calming scent.

The three laughed at this, continuing to watch their Game Of Thrones.

A few hours of binging later, Charlie stands up, "We'd better go check on that dinosaur downstairs," she said.

Dean moved Kya to the bed, placing a blanket on top of her. "Don't wanna wake her up?" Charlie asked, but Dean shook his head.

"She needs the sleep; she's usually up half the night reading," he answered, turning out the light but leaving the door partially open.

"She reads?" Charlie asked, "Like, what? Junie B. Jones?"

"Nope. More like research books, studies, biographies. I even found Tolkien in her room the other day, which, by the way, she has turned into her mini-library."

"Really?!" Charlie said, shocked.

"Oh yeah," Sam chuckled, joining in on their conversation. "She's a really smart kid, believe it or not."

"Wow... That's awesome," Charlie chuckled. "I guess you two got lucky, huh? Has she helped you on any hunts yet?"

"Nah," Dean shook his head. "I'd rather not get her into that, or at least wait a few years, until she's older." Sam hummed in agreement.

"Yeah definitely," he agreed as the trio finally made it to the computer room.

0/0/0/0

Kya woke up on a unfamiliar bed, but with a rather familiar scent. Sam, she slowly realized, sitting up. She looked around sleepily, remembering that she had fallen asleep next to Dean, Sam, and Charlie, but all three of them were gone and the lights were out, but he door cracked open. She vaguely wondered where they went.

A malicious hissing sound sent shivers down her back. Her instincts immediately set in, and she jumped off the bed, turning around to see a woman, a old woman, with long gray hair and stick-like, bony fingers.

Kya's eyes immediately glow blue as she reaches for the Winchester's desk, finding two throwing knives, throwing the first knife at the woman. It skims the woman's arm, but makes, a deep gash. She hissed, glaring at the girl.

Green lightning shoots from the woman's hands, but Kya moves out of the way, hiding behind a cabinet away from the woman. The lethal lightning barely reaches her face before it stopped. The woman hisses, and disappears into a cloud of smoke and leaving in the air vent.

Suddenly, someone ran into the room. Instinctively, she threw the second, "Whoa!" Dean's voice says, the knife narrowly whizzing past him had he not ducked. "Hey, hey, kiddo. Chill out, it's just me," Dean coaxed, seeing the girl behind the cabinet in the room.

"... M–Mr. Dean?" She asked, moving away from it, her eyes still a bright, glowing blue. He flicked on the lights.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "You alright, sweetheart?" He looked at the dark, smoking lights that carved itself into the stone in his brother's bedroom.

"Y–Yes. Who w–was that woman?" She asked, going over to the man.

"Wicked witch," he answered taking her hand. "And she's in the Bunker."

0/0/0/0

Dean led Kya back to the others, her wings still out, but pressed to her back, "Found her," Dean said to his brother who had still been in the kitchen.

"You okay?" Sam asked and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, she's just a bit shaken up; the witch was in the room. She nearly chopped my nose off when I came in, though."

The door opens again and Dean and Sam pull out their guns immediately, but puts it away when they see a Charlie and a woman Kya has never seen before.

Kya tenses, narrowing her eyes at the unknown woman. "Sorry. We raided your gun range," Charlie explained. "Made us some poppy bullets. They won't kill the witch, but they will stun the crap out of her."

Dean smiles at the red-head proudly, "That's my girl."

"Who's that?" The woman asked, pointing to Kya, who is still on edge and glares at the woman.

"You s–smell like the wi–witch," the girl frowned.

"Spent the last 75 years in a jar. Didn't exactly have the time to spray some perfume," the woman retorted sarcastically.

"That's Dorothy," Dean introduced. "From Wizard of Oz."

Kya blinked, "Oh. I–I saw that b–book in the big—... Th–The library, I did n–not read it, though."

"Good," the woman, Dorothy, nodded. Kya blinked, not understanding why the woman would say that the woman would tell her not to read a book.

"There was only enough for four bullets, so... Make each shot count," Charlie continued, passing out each of the reddish poppy bullets. Then, she stopped when she got to Kya.

"Oh... Sorry, kiddo I don't have enough for you," Charlie frowned.

"It's fine; she won't be needing one anyway," Dean answered, which made Kya frown.

"W–Why not?" She asked, confused.

"'Cause you're going in the Dungeon so you don't get hurt," Dean answered. "Besides; you can't shoot a gun."

She rose an eyebrow, "Wha–What do yo–you mean I–I cannot s–shoot a g–gun?" She frowned.

"Can you?"

She narrowed her eyes at the man, snatching his gun off his belt, taking the poppy-bullet out of the barrel. With a displeased look, she pointed behind her, taking off the safety and squeezed the trigger easily.

A gunshot rang out in the kitchen making all four of them jump in shock. She put the safety back on, handing him the gun, and going to the cabinet she shot a hole through, pulling out a black coffee mug with a smiley face design on it, except now, there was a hole in the middle of it, almost giving it a nose.

"I can s–shoot a gun," she said, tossing it to him, which he caught easily.

"I... I liked this mug..." He murmured, setting it on the table. He handed her his own gun. "Here. Your still going in the basement, but you can use this to protect yourself."

"T–Thank you," she thanked. "S–sorry, I b–broke your cup..."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'll take her to the Dungeon, but first we need to figure out what the hell this witch is looking for?"

"She's looking for a key," Sam answered.

"How do you know?" Charlie questioned.

"Little birdie told us," he said, making it known that he didn't want to tell. "Ring any bells, Dorothy?"

"Unfortunately. It's the key to Oz," Dorothy replied. "There are magical ways into Oz — tornado, eye of a hurricane, whirlpool — but this key will turn any locked door into a portal to Oz. Insert key, twist, and presto, you're in Oz."

"How did the Men of Letters get the key?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea, but if she finds it, she'll go back and finish what she started. She'll destroy all that is good in Oz. She's got armies of witches, flying monkeys. Many will die."

"What's this key look like?" Dean asked. Dorothy pulled a journal out of her jacket and began to sketch. A minute later, she showed him a rough sketch of a poorly drawn key with a strange design on the front. Somehow, Dean recognized the symbolic design and snapped his fingers. "I've seen that key. Found it when I was doing inventory."

"Where is it now?" Dorothy asked, putting the journal away, but tearing out the page and giving it to him.

"My room. We got to get to that key. All right, Charlie, Kya, and I will go look in my room. Why don't you guys buy us some time?" Sam nods, leaving the three alone.

"Charlie? Safest place in this joint is the dungeon," Dean offered. "I can drop you both off down there."

"You have a dungeon in this place?" Charlie asked, but suddenly feels as though the question is already answered for her. Yes, the two have a dungeon; why not? "Of course you do."

"So maybe you should..."

"I am not hiding, especially in a dungeon," she snorted. "Wicked Witch, a key, a quest? Let's do this!" She smirked, bounding off towards the door.

"C–Charlie..." Dean stuttered, going after the girl, with Kya following behind silently.

0/0/0/0

After securely dropping the young girl off in the dungeon, and being privileged to tell the prisoner to shut up at any time she felt needed — and even gave her a roll of duct tape for extra measure, along with her gun and a few books to keep herself entertained — the two went off again.

Kya sat down along the side of the room, reading silently, easily ignoring the angry glares the demon chained in the chair sent her way. Finally, the demon gave a annoyed sigh at his lack of attention. "What? A man chained to a chair in someone's basement doesn't send warning flags your way?" He finally muttered. The girl shook her head silently, flipping the page.

"What are you? Mute?!" He hissed. The girl looked at him over the top of her book, giving him an awfully mean stare — or at least the meanest she could muster — before turning back to the book.

"I've worked well with kids before. I'll give you candy if you give me those keys." Kya looked up from her book again as if to contemplate this. Then she pointed to the keys on a hook on the wall, "Yes! Yes! Those keys," he nodded. "Give them to me, and I'll give you all the candy you want."

The girl got up from her spot, going to the keys on the wall. Crowley grinned as the girl took them off first hook out of five. "Great! Give them to me." She didn't respond, putting it back on the hook farthest away from the strange man in the chair, then going to sit back down.

Crowley glared daggers at her, "Bitch," he hissed.

"Shut up," she replied, her tone laced with annoyance and boredom. This was the first words she spoke to the demon. "Or I–I will put duct ta–tape on your m–mouth."

"You're stuttering," Crowley noted. "Scared of little ol' me?"

"S–Speech impediment," she answered. "I am n–not scared of y–you."

"Your stutter makes it really hard to take that seriously."

"If I sh–shoot you, wi–will that h–help?" She asked, genuinely curious, but Crowley didn't notice that.

"Sure. But you're just a little girl. You're not going to—" A gunshot rang out of the firearm the girl was given, lodging itself in the grown demon's shoulder. He cried in pain, holding his shoulder as blood oozed out of his vessel, as the girl set the gun down, and continued reading, sneezing softly when the gun smoke reached her nose.

"You–You shot me!" Crowley shouted, rather surprised.

"You s–said so," she replied. "P–Please be quiet. I a–am tr–trying to read."

Crowley stared a the girl for several more seconds before giving a lot, pouting huff. "Brat."

"S–Shut up," she muttered again, flipping another page. Crowley huffed, already sensing that this was going to be a long night.

0/0/0/0

Kya sat quietly on the ground when she heard heavy footsteps she frowned to herself as the steel doors opened up, revealing Sam. His shoulders were stiffened, his eyes narrowed and angry.

"M–Mr. Sam?" Kya said, but he didn't seem to listen. Then, his eyes flashed a dangerous green, and Kya shot up, snatching her gun off the ground. Her wings shot out of her back just as he lunged at the girl, she moved to the side, her own eyes glowing blue, her fight or flight instincts flipping on like a switch. As Sam got back up, the girl darted out of the room. If Sam is like this, then Dean and the others might be as well. All she had to do was find them.

Sam raced after her, his long legs taking farther strides, but luckily her modified genes made her faster than the man behind her.

Her mind scanned the rooms, trying to trace the scent of the others, wondering maybe if Charlie and Dorothy were.

As if on cue, Kya ran into the main room, and then rammed into a large chest, making her fall back. She looked up, it had been Dean, who had the same angry look on his face, his eyes growing green as well.

She scrambled to get up as Dean pulled out his gun, aiming at her. A gunshot rang just as she began to jump up, rolling over the map table to take cover from the man. She heard Sam come over as she crawled under the table silently, "Come here, little birdy," Sam coaxed. "You'll make a great collections to my flying monkey back in Oz."

Kya cringed, looking around, finally finding what she needed. A mirror that showed where the power box was for the room. All she had to do was jump, shoot it, and then she could escape.

She adjusted her grip on her gun, listening for the two men's heavy footsteps that were slowly making its way to her hiding spot. She took a deep breath, calming herself, before jumping up.

There were two loud gunshots. One hit the power box, making it sputter and smoke, but then the lights in the room went out. The other landing in the top of her wing. She hissed in pain, stumbling back, but tightened the grip on her gun and began to run down the opposite hall.

The initial darkness had momentarily blind the two brothers, making them stumble over several objects in the room to look for the exit she left out of. Meanwhile, Kya had already darted out of the room, and hurrying down the hall, for the first few turns, it was completely dark, but then, the back-up generator starter, giving the bunker light once more.

Kya heard sounds in a different room where the door was partially opened. She swung it open, and instantly heard two guns cocked and ready to shoot her, "What? Kya?" Charlie said, frowning at the girl, "I thought Dean told you to stay in the dungeon."

"I–I–I–I... I wa—"

"Stop talking," Dorothy said coldly, "By the time you finish stuttering, it'd be Christmas."

Kya glared loudly at her, she always hated when people made fun of her stutter. Luckily, Charlie spoke for her, "Hey! Not cool to mess with someone with a stutter," Charlie said to the woman, equally as mad. "Anyways, what happened, Kya? Why'd the lights go out?"

She took a deep breath, "I–I shot th–th–the power bo–box."

"Why?!"

"S–Sa–Sam and D–De–Dean. Th–they—"

"There you are," Dean said, making the girl stiffen, turning around at the grown men, again.

"Was that your Batman voice?" Charlie teased, but then, much like earlier, their eyes flashed green, again. "That's definitely not your batman voice."

"It's her," Dorothy spat, "She possessed the both of them."

"I missed you, my pretty," Sam said in the same eerie voice.

"Killing you a second time will be just as sweet as the first," Dean continued, sending shivers down the young girl's back.

"Guys, I know you're in there. Dean, you can't let the witch do this," Charlie pleaded, hoping the undo the spell the witch put on them. "If she opens the door, she's going to destroy Oz." Dean grabbed Charlie's shoulders and smashed her into a car window.

"I have no intention of escaping to Oz," Dean said. "I'm going to bring my armies here," all of the girl's eyes widen, not thinking of this. "Don't worry. You'll join Dorothy right after you both watch her die!"

"Sorry about the nards, Dean," Charlie said before kicking him in the crotch, making him hunch over in pain. The redhead took this chance to move, catching a pair of ruby-red high heels.

"Go. I'll buy you some time," Dororthy said, and Charlie gave her a firm nod before leaving. "All right," Dorothy grinned, "Let's see what your pencil necks are made of."

Sam goes first at Dorothy, landing a punch on her face, but Dorothy grabs her arm, twisting him around, and pushing him into a car.

Dean comes from behind her, but Kya is faster, grabbing his arm and pulls him away from the woman. He glares down at her but there's a dark smirk planted on her lips, her eyes glow blue once more. "Y–You said yo–you wi–wished to sp–spar," she reminded, the man.

Dorothy wrestled with Sam, landing a a few hard punches in the gut that would definitely bruise him in the future. Meanwhile, Dean swings at Kya, but she being much quicker on her feet, easily dodging his hands.

Dean lunged at her as she was near the car, grabbing unto the wing he had shot earlier. Kya hissed, gritting her teeth, pushing up on the car's bumper to give her a bit of extra height, then twisting her legs around his neck, successfully bringing him to the ground.

Kya moved off of him, as he sent a hand to her, reaching for her throat. Dean turned around, glaring at her, but her eyes a brilliant blue, and then both of them went limp.

0/0/0/0

Dean's Soul Home, which used to be a bright white, had now been a stained green, symbolizing the witch's hold on him.

Kya had hoped that the control on Dean wouldn't reach his Soul Home, but unfortunately, he wasn't any better here than he was out there. He had tried to attack her again, but she held out her hand, keeping him in place. With a flick of her small hands, he was on his knees, bright golden chains wrapping around his hands, holding him to the ground.

He growled at her as she carefully stepped over. She moved to press her hand on his head, only to have him move his head away from her, she frowned, and then another chain was on his neck, keeping him still. Trying again, she pressed her hand against his head, closing her eyes.

Kya could feel the presence of the Witch in his mind, "What are you doing here!?" She hissed at Kya, who didn't do much as flinch.

"You should not be here," she growled at the woman.

The witch cackled at her, kicking lay, "I'll be wherever I desire!" The room began to darken and Kya's eyes widened, taking a step back. Somehow, she underestimated the Witch's abilities.

She quickly retracted her hand from Dean's head, stumbling back from him as his eyes seemed to burn a dark emerald shade. The chains holding him turned to mere dust and littered the ground before disappearing, setting the dangerous man free.

"Mr–Mr. Dean, stop," Kya tried to reason with the older man. "This is not you." He snatched her arm, yanking her lightweight body towards him, and grabbed her throat with his other hand, easily lifting her in the air.

"Begging for the boy won't do you any good," the witch said through Dean's mouth. "He isn't here, child."

"M–Mr... Dean," she choked, her eyes watering. Flashbacks to when she was in the Pit with Grey filled her mind, making her gasp, clawing at his hand. Suddenly, she didn't see Dean. She saw Grey, crushing her windpipe in his hands. The room had gone as dark as the pit, the feral look in the Eraser's eyes seemed to glow in the darkened room. She could feel her warm blood trailing down her neck and throat and she gagged.

Suddenly, Grey let go, and she gasped, falling to the ground, coughing. "Oh, God, Kya," Dean's voice gasped, but she didn't answer, shaking her head and whimpering, using her wings to cover her body. "Kya, are you okay?" Dean asked, trying to come to her side, but she flinched.

"D–D–Do no–not put me–me b–b–b–back in th–the–there, pl–pl–please," she whispered, shaking her head. "Do–Do not ma–ma–make me fi–fi–fi–fight h–him... D–D–Do n–not!"

"Kya? What are you talking about?" She just whimpered, curling into herself. "Ky—"

With Kya's current instability, she couldn't keep up the Soul Home, especially with someone else in it. The Soul Home seemed to shatter like glass, sending large waves of nausea over the both of them, before sending them back to reality.

0/0/0/0

"Dean!? Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked, shaking his brother unremittingly until he fluttered his ivory green eyes open. He groaned, holding his head like he had a bad hangover.

"What happened?" Dean moaned, rubbing his head.

"Dorothy said that you and Kya just collapsed," Sam answered, and then Dean's eyes widened, ignoring his splitting headache to look for the girl.

"Oh shit," he muttered, carefully shaking the girl, "Hey, kiddo talk to me."

"... M–M–Mr. De–Dean?" She croaked, trying to sit up. She winced when she moved.

"Take it easy sweetheart," Dean said, "Point to where it hurts." She slowly pointed to her throat, where there was a large hand shaped bruise. Then, she slowly rose her wing, but winced in pain, reflexively folding it back.

"I'm going to go find Charlie," Sam said, standing up as Dean moved to her side, looking at her wing. A metal bullet was lodged in the top of her wing, at the bone of the muscle, which would explain why it hurt to move it. "Who shot you?"

She gave him a pointed look, then a small guilty smile. "I did!?"

She nodded, "A–A–Accident."

Guilt weighed on the man's shoulders, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I didn't know." She gave him a half shrug, but winced again when she accidentally moved her wing.

Dean went silent as he looked over her injuries. It wasn't as bad as Dorothy's from her cat fight with Sam, but she insisted that she didn't need help and would tend to herself.

Soon, Sam came back with Charlie, along with a first-aid kit in his hand. Dean grabbed the tweezers from it, slowly but easily taking the bullet out of her wing. She gritted her teeth until it was out, and he began to wrap it up, using nearly half of the roll because her wing was so big, and then treating to her throat.

"You good, kiddo?" Sam asked and she nodded.

"I–I–I will li–live," she replied, then going to Dorothy, who was with Charlie, who insisted to help clean her up. "A–Are you o–okay, Ms. D–Dorothy?"

Dorothy rose an eyebrow at her concern towards her, seeing as she had been quite rude to her earlier. She gave the girl a comforting smile, "I'll be fine, kid," she assured. Her dark eyes trailed to Kya's wings, which were folded behind her back, "Wings, huh? I wouldn't expect that."

"Same here," Charlie agreed, adding the last band-aid to the woman's face before smiling at her handiwork. "Done."

"Thank you," Dorothy nodded. "You, know, you were pretty good fighting against a guy twice your size."

"I–I have ha–had pra–practice," she answered. The girl felt exhausted after fighting the Witch earlier and then Dean just now, plus going into his Soul Home and coming out incorrectly, which could've done more damage than just making her drowsy. As much as she hated to admit it, she was tired and wanted a nap.

Kya slowly walked over to the door, her eyes half-lidded and really tired. "You okay there, kiddo?" Sam asked amusedly. She gave him a blank stare before tripping over her own feet and falling face first to the ground.

Sam quickly dove in, catching her before she could break something. He was about to reprimand her when he noticed that she had been knocked out, snoring lightly in his arms.

"Sleeping?" Dean asked and Sam chuckled.

"Yeah. I'll go put her in bed," Sam announced, picking the girl up and leaving the three others in the garage.

0/0/0/0

Charlie and Dorothy stayed the night, sleeping in one of the many rooms in the bunker. Sam had been knocked out as well, but Dean decided to stay up, consumed in his thoughts.

Soft pattering of footsteps coming down the side wall brought Dean out of these thoughts. Kya slowly stumbled down the hall, her feet bare and her movements rather sleepy. "What's up, sweetheart?" Dean asked, and the girl nearly jumped, looking up at him.

"S–S–Sorry, I..." She frowned to herself, "I–I had a ba–bad dr–dr–dream..." Dean rose an. eyebrow, "I... I d–did no–not wi–wi–wish to be in m–my be–bedroom by–by m–m–myself... S–Sorry..."

"C'mere," he said, holding out his reasonably larger hand, which she took. He pulled her into his lap, careful not to bother her injured wing. "What was this dream about?"

"A–Ah, well... I–It was a–about a... Bo–Boy... W–Well, he i–is an Eraser..."

"What's his name?"

"G... Grey."

"Did he hurt you?"

"W–well..." She fiddled with her fingers. "He–he did n–not have a–a cho–choice."

"Why?"

She looked away, "The W–Whitecoat. T–They thr–threatened to kill h–his sis–sister..."

"Oh..." Dean didn't know what else to say, he wasn't there and sure as hell couldn't possibly imagine what she's been through. He could only listen as she began to slowly explain the situation.

"... The–they put u–us in the P–Pit..."

"What's that?"

She looked at the ground, her knees curling to her chest, tears rising in her eyes. "I... I do n–n–not wish to sp–speak of it..." Her voice cracked and she seemed to get smaller in his lap. Dean didn't argue this, she was only a child after all, she's been through a lot, far more than anyone should have to go through.

"Why don't you get some sleep, kiddo," Dean suggested, but then her blue eyes grew big, her breath caught in her throat.

"I..." She cleared her throat, "I–I would ra–rather not, I... I–it was no–not a ni–nice dream..."

"That's okay," he coaxed, "In fact, I'm pretty sure Sammy left his laptop down here, let's watch some movies." Dean grinned mischievously, going to retrieve the device, and then the two watched movies for the next few hours, at least until they both fell asleep.


	7. SEVEN

Chapter Seven:

"Ple–Please, Mr. Dean!" Kya begged, desperately, but Dean shook his head firmly.

"You're not coming," Dean replied.

"W–Why not?" She frowned.

"Because, if things get serious, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I–I am able to pro–protect myself!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna risk it."

"Why not, Dean?" Sam spoke up, having listened to the conversation from the table. He looked up from his laptop, "I mean, she was able to protect herself pretty well when you were being controlled by the witch. And, she shot Crowley."

"Wait," Dean frowned, looking at the girl, "You shot Crowley?"

"He–He asked me t–to."

"Why?"

"He th–thought I was sc–scared of him, but I–I told him I wa–was not, and to–to prove it, I as–asked if he wanted me t–to shoot him. He–he said yes, so I–I did." Dean shook his head, holding the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the amused smile from breaking out on his face.

"How serious of a case is it?" Dean asked his brother.

"Well, with what's here, I don't know what we're dealing with exactly, but I'm sure it can't be too bad," Sam shrugged. "It'll be a learning experience."

Dean went silent, thinking this over, before giving a heavy sigh, "Fine. Go pack a bag." Kya grinned in excitement, running back to her room happily.

0/0/0/0

Dean unlocked the room to their motel, and Kya's eyes widened, "Do–Does everyone ju–just give out fr–free ho–houses!?"

Dean chuckled as the girl walked into the room, setting her bag on top of one of the chairs, "Nah, you just rent out the room for a few days, then you gotta give it back," Dean answered.

"O–Oh..." Kya murmured, sitting down on one of the beds as the brothers brought their bags in as well, dropping it on the bed.

"Okay, Dean and I gotta go to the crime scene, so do you think you'll be fine here by yourself?" Kya nodded. "Good. Oh, and here," Sam handed her his laptop, and she looked at him, wide eyed.

"Wh–Why are you—"

"You can help us research while we're gone," Sam gave her a encouraging look. "Think you can handle that?"

"I–I–I think so..." She cleared her throat, accepting the laptop from the man, "I–I mean, yes, Mr. S–Sam."

He smiled as he fished his suit out of the bag, as did Dean. "We'll be back soon," Dean assured. "Don't open the door for anyone, we have a key. You have that phone I gave you?" She nodded, taking the small burner-phone out of her side pocket. Dean smirked, "We'll call on that. Wait two rings before answering it, okay?" She nodded. "Good, I'll see ya later, kiddo," he ruffled her hair.

"G–Goodbye," she waved, and they returned the wave before the door shut.

0/0/0/0

Late that night, Sam and Dean returned to the motel. The room had looked surprisingly cleaner since they arrived, so no doubt Kya had gotten bored of looking at Sam's laptop while they had been out. The beds were straightened, their bags on the bed neatly. Kya had been at the table, slumped over, but as soon as she heard the door creak, her head snapped up, her eyes alert. Luckily, Sam and Dean revealed themselves, not a stranger or a potential threat.

"Hey, kiddo," Dean greeted warmly, shutting the door to prevent the chilly air from entering. Not like it would change much; the room had already felt like it was below freezing temperatures. Dean wondered how the young girl could sleep so calmly, uncovered, in such cold conditions.

Sam must've been thinking the same thing because he shivered, "Aren't you cold?" The young girl only shook her head, rubbing the sleep from her unnaturally blue eyes.

"N–No. Most av–avians can r–regulate th–their body temp–temperatures, so i–i–it really... Is n–not a problem," Kya explained with a yawn in between her explanation. "S–Sorry."

"Don't be," Dean said. He had been saying the same phrase several times to her, almost like a passive reminder that she didn't have to apologize for ever action she had done. He had hoped that she would catch on and stop apologizing for everything, but it seemed like a really bad habit to break from her, nevertheless, he still tried.

"We got a lot of information," Sam smirked, showing her the pictures he had take of the Wiccan signs on the front door of the vic's shop. "Have you seen any Wiccan signs like this?" This had of course been a test for her, but it was also important because neither of the had seen it either. They had hoped that with a absorbent knowledge like the girl had, she would recognize it somewhere from one of the books she stuffed her nose in.

Kya made a face, thinking over his request, "W–Wiccan? No, bu–but I think I–I have seen tha–that somewhere e–else." She went to Sam's laptop, quickly typing a location neither of the brothers recognized.

Dean leaned over Kya's shoulder and then wrinkled his nose at her search topic. "Gentle Earth Vegan Bakery'?"

Kya nodded eagerly, "I–I saw that same sy–symbol when w–we were d–driving earlier. I–It came f–from this bakery!" Dean chuckled, they went driving over twelve hours ago and she had remembered a small detail like that? To say she was a smart kid would an understatement.

"Nice find, kiddo," Dean ruffled the girl's hair and she looked down sheepishly. She twisted a strange of loose hair around her finger.

"Tha–Tha–Thank you, Mr. D–Dean..." Kya's voice broke off into a yawn, "S... Sorry..." She murmured again.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Sam suggested, "You did really good today, I'm proud of you." Kya again looked down, not daring to meet his gaze.

"Y–Yes, Mr. Sam," she looked around, then her eyes settled on a small arm couch on the other side of the room. Dean had also caught the girl's gaze, and narrowed his eyes.

"Nope. On the bed," he ordered, and Kya gave him a strange look. "You can sleep on that bed," Dean specified.

"B–But wha–what about you?" She asked, her tone lacing with worry.

"Don't worry about me," he assured. "Go lie down and we can go out for breakfast tomorrow morning." Guiltily, Kya bobbed her head, slowly getting up from her spot in the wooden chair, and going to the bed. He saw her crinkle her nose at something and immediately slept above the covers, as he and Sam were taught to do in their lifetime of moving from motel to motel. In mere seconds of placing her head under her arms, she had fallen dead asleep, barely even breathing.

"Whoa..." Sam said, and Dean looked back at his brother.

"What's up?"

"Kya. I didn't know she knew so much about computers," Sam's eyes narrowed at his screen. "She was able to get a lot of information of the vic."

"Really?" He leaned over the small table to see, making it creak in protest. True to his words, Kya had several tabs open, along with a seemingly endless list of notes she had found on him. And it hadn't been just about his career as a taxidermist, no, she had found everything. His parents; family members; descendants all the way to finding out he had been 45% Irish, 24.33 % Icelandic and 31.67% of European. She had found what schools her pursued, starting from literally elementary school to exactly the amount of colleges he applied for, then the ones that rejected him. And that wasn't all, Kya had gotten... Everything.

"Geez..." Dean muttered scrolling through her list. "This is a lot of research..."

Sam scoffed, "A lot? She literally has everything on this guy! This is amazing!" Sam took the laptop and began to filter through the extensive list. Dean began to give him information when he could, but Sam had pretty much taken over.

Eventually, Dean fell asleep at the table seeing as Kya took his bed. Sam glanced over him, and chuckled, going back to his work.

0/0/0/0

Dean woke up groggily to moaning and whimpers. He glanced around, trying to see where the sounds were coming from, and found Kya on the bed, tossing and turning fitfully. Her face was distressed, and her fists balled. Her clothes stuck to her body, which he assumed was sweat, yet her entire body was trembling.

Dean sat up, stretching a bit, and then shuffled over to Kya. "Hey... Kya, wake up," he said, shaking her gently. "Kya, come on, wake—" her blue eyes snapped open, but much to his surprise, they were glowing. Before he could pull away, she twisted his wrist, pulling him down on the bed. Sliding a leg above him, she easily crawled over him. She spotted his gun in his waist and yanked it out, flicking off the safety and pointing it at his head. Dean stiffened, at the sound of the gun, seeing Sam's eyes snap open from the commotion. If Kya noticed, she didn't show it.

"Wh–Where am I!?" She demanded, her stuttering voice was fierce and had a dangerous tone to it. "Wh–Who are y–you!?"

"Kya, put the gun down." She whipped her head around to see Sam standing on the opposite side of the bed. His hands outstretched in a friendly manner, trying not to arouse her more than she already had been. "We're you're friends, remember?" Instead of listening, she pointed the firearm at him.

"Wh–Where is Gr–Grey!?" She hissed, her abnormally blue eyes glistening with tears. "What ha–have you d–done with h–him?!" Acting quickly, Dean swiped at the gun, knocking it out of her hands. Simultaneously, Sam grabbed her, placing her in a tight headlock. She scratched and bit at his arm, trying to pry it free, but her movements soon slowed as she lost consciousness.

Sam finally let go, letting her slump to the ground. "You okay?" He asked his brother, who nodded.

"She was having a nightmare. I didn't think she would attack me," he replied, rubbing his wrist when she twisted it. He was almost surprised nothing was broken, her grip were as strong as iron.

Sam set the young girl on the bed gently, before exhaustingly heading back to his own bed, and Dean easily followed.

0/0/0/0

The brothers hadn't said anything about her nightmare the next morning, and Kya hadn't spoke of it either. Yet, they could tell it was bothering her.

Much to Dean's word, they went to get breakfast at a nearby diner. Kya, although hungry, was scared to go to the diner. She didn't have much contact with people other than the Whitecoats, Sam and Dean, Kevin, Charlie, Dorothy, and Crowley — although he didn't really count. The only other time she had actually interacted with people was when she was playing that strange hopping game back at that burger place, and even then that ended unpleasantly. Kya didn't know what she would do if someone started to talk to her. She didn't know what to say, how to say it! And if she started stuttering — ugh. She didn't even want to think about that.

But, Sam and Dean insisted on her coming, especially since they planned on going to the vegan bakery directly afterwards, and Kya wanted to tag along. So, she — reluctantly — piled into Dean's car and drove over.

Dean, Sam, and Kya had entered the diner at what seemed like the busiest time of day. The diner was bustling with people — more people than the other restaurant had — and Kya's eyes went wide. Dean walked up to the greeter at the podium. She was black and had her hair was shaven short, not to make it bald, but certainly not long either. She had defined cheekbones and a pearly white smile. Her skin was a milky brown color her eyes darker than an oak tree's bark. Her lips were painted red, yet she still wore a generic outfit, black blouse and skirt with a white apron around the waist. Kya blinked at the woman's beauty, it almost seemed surreal to her and she turned her gaze to the ground, embarrassed.

"Good morning and welcome to Jennie's! How many will I be serving today? Three?" Her voice was cheery, yet not annoying, and as smooth as butter.

"Yeah, three," Dean replied.

"Great, I'll show you to your table if you don't mind," the woman said as she pulled a two laminated menus off a stack, a paper, and a plastic pack of crayons. "Right this way, sir." She led them to a booth not to far from the entrance, and Kya slid into the side, and Sam came in beside her.

The woman passed out the menus and Kya refrained from making contact with her, and was even more afraid that if she tries to speak, she'd stutter so hard her tongue would fall off!

"Sweetie," After a moment, Kya looked at Dean and Sam, confused, then to the waitress, who was smiling down at her. "We've started this new program. If you color that paper," she pointed to a large blank space on the page. "With your own, original drawing you'll receive a free chocolate chip cookie."

"I–I–I—uh... I–uhm..." Kya stammered. "I... I—... Ye–Yes?" She heard Dean laugh, but cover it up with a cough, and the woman smiled.

"I'll bring an extra pack of crayons," she smiled, and walked off. As soon as she left, Kya slammed her head on the table, making the pre-set dishes rattle. Dean was chuckling, covering his mouth in a weak attempt to hide his amused smile, and Sam was smiling meekly, as if he were apologizing for her stutter.

"What made you so flustered?" Sam asked, once Dean had settled.

"I–I... I..." Kya hid her face in her arms, "I... Sh–She was re–really p–pretty. I–I have n–never se–seen s–someone li–like that..." She peeked over her arms to see Sam chuckling and now Dean's ears growing a strange tint of pink.

For the rest of the meal, Kya refrained from uttering a sound. She circled the things she wanted and ate in silence.

0/0/0/0

Kya was quiet all the way to the vegan cafe. "What do you wanna do?" Sam asked, turning to his brother.

"I–I can go in–in first, i–if you want," Kya suggested. She nearly startled Dean — he almost forgot she was there.

"Not happening," Dean denied immediately. "A kid walking into a cafe by themselves is too suspicious. People'll think you're gonna still stuff or something."

"N–Not if they d–do no–not know I a–am there," Kya replied. "Pl–Please, Mr. Dean."

The two brothers exchanged looks, "... We'll be no more than five feet away. Nobody'll be able get to her."

"Okay, fine," Dean said, and the girl smiled, "But be careful, got it?"

"Y–Yes, M–Mr. Dean!"

0/0/0/0

Kya took a deep breath to calm her excited nerves, then strode into the café. There were people sitting all over; some of them on their own electronic devices, a few by themselves, others holding conversations with their sitting partners. It wasn't exactly full of people, but the sight of them almost made Kya lose her focus. Calm down, she mentored herself, she can do this.

Kya walked over to the counter, "He–Hello. M–May I ju–just have a gla–glass of wa–wa–water, please." Kya requested. She might have been able to disguise her voice, but she couldn't disguise her stutter however.

"Of course! Anything else?" The woman behind the counter asked. She was taller, blonde and was wearing dark black shades, for some reason. Kya resisted the urge to question it however, not wanting to be rude.

"N–No, that w–will be all," Kya handed the woman the money Dean gave her, as the woman provided her with a tall glass of clear water. Not bothering with the change, Kya headed to a seat nearby the entrance, exactly where she told Dean and Sam where she would be.

Once Kya sat down, she exhaled. In order to keep up the illusion that she was a normal adult, she needed to manipulate the minds of everyone in the room. It wasn't a simple task in the slightest; it required everyone else to be busy with something else, like talking to someone or being on their cellphones. Unless they were focusing on Kya, they wouldn't be able to see her, or care for that matter.

Shops like these should be the easiest to do, since everyone else was already preoccupied. Kya had experimented with it before when she was back at the School and the Whitecoats saw the odd uniqueness of her abilities. However, then, they were staring straight at her, and her goal was to make them think she was something that she wasn't, and if she didn't succeed... There were consequences.

Kya cleared her head of those thoughts, she needed to focus. The door jingled beside her, signaling the entrance of another customer. Kya turned to the door, it was Sam and Dean, both of which, wearing the black suits from the other day.

Kya heard Sam mutter, "What's that smell?"

"Patchouli. Yeah, mixed with depression from meat deprivation," Dean replied sourly, glancing around. "Where's Kya?" Dean's eyes finally glanced her way, and Kya gave a discreet wave. The two gawked at her, which had been completely reasonable.

In order for Kya to use her illusion method, she'd need to know the person that she was copying; it couldn't be someone she didn't know, or never seen before. The more she knew about them, the easier it was to copy them. Kya hadn't really been exposed to that many females — other than the select few at the School, the only other ones she knew was Charlie and Dorothy. So, Kya decided to make herself look like Charlie, she being the easiest one to mimic, which is what they saw now.

Dean and Sam quickly walked over to Kya, "How are you doing that?" Dean demanded. Kya didn't know whether he was surprised or angry.

"I–It is co–complicated," Kya replied. She cut the illusion off on the two — it making it harder to keep it up with everyone else since they already knew. It was unnecessary work now. Dean blinked when he suddenly saw her turn back to her normal self, his brows furrowing. "I–I will stay h–here, you tw–two go."

"When we get back, you're explaining this," Dean said, his voice low so nobody else could hear. He hadn't meant any harm, but this was just too weird for him. Dean was a hunter after all. If she could do this, what else could she do that she wasn't telling them.

Kya gulped, shuddering away. She felt her hold on everyone slip a little, but she fixed it easily. A little part of her wanted to tell the Winchesters' everything, she really did, but... Something told her that if she did, they'd look at her differently — they might treat her differently — and she didn't want that at all.

Kya looked down at her glass of water. This trip was making her give away a lot more than she desired. Maybe... She should have just stayed at the Bunker.

0/0/0/0

After they finished their interview of the Gentle Earth Vegan Bakery owners, they headed back to the motel.

As soon as they were in the impala, Dean spoke up, "So mind explaining how you did that thing that now?" He asked the girl who shrank a little in the backseat.

"I–I–It is complicated," Kya admitted. "It is li–like the Soul Ho–Home I–I showed y–you, ho–however, I wa–was... Co–copying a image a–and... Im–imprinting it–it–it on the–their minds..."

"How?" Sam asked.

"I–I do no–not know... It i–is just so–something th–th–the W–Whitecoats gave m–me... I... I apologize f–for not telling y–you b–b–before, I... I d–did not wa–want you to react ne–negatively..." The two men were silent, making Kya feel even more guilty.

"Kya, we're not going to hurt you for being different," Sam finally spoke up. "I know it sounds weird, being a hunter and all, but our job is to hunt supernatural being that are killing people. We would never hurt you for that."

Kya looked down at the leather seats, just realizing that her hands were now shaking. "O–Okay, Mr. Sa–Sam..."

"Sam's right," Dean agreed, glancing at her in the rear view mirror. "You need to tell us this stuff."

"I ap–apologize..." She said, barely higher than a whisper.

"It's fine," Dean assured, smiling at the girl. Dean quickly decided that the mood was too tense for his likings and decided to change that. He easily popped a tape of his favorite rock singer, and played it.

Loud sounds pounded through the car's speakers instantly. It was so surprising, that Kya jumped, squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears. Dean noticed this and turned it down to a much more calmer level. "Kya?"

The girl was breathing heavily for a second before she respnded, "T–T–Too lo–loud... I–I ha–have s–s–sensitive he–hearing..."

Sam and Dean blinked, "Oh. Sorry," he apologized. The girl nodded, sinking into the seat.

"It–It is okay... Wh–What is that?"

"Hmm? That was The Bust by AC/DC. You might not know who they are — their music is before your time."

"Wh–What is m–music?" The car went silent, except for the subliminal humming of the tape. Kya shifted in her seat, "I–I am so–sorry, did I s–say something wr–wrong?"

"No, no, you're fine," Sam replied. "How do you not know what music is?"

"I–I do not u–understand..."

"You know, like singing and humming. That's music."

"We... Were n–not allowed to–to do that a–at the Sc–School..." Once again the car went silent, Kya's simple words replaying in their minds.

Finally, Dean spoke up, "That's bullshit."

"Dean! Language!" Sam hissed, but the brother merely rolled his eyes.

"When we get back to the Bunker, I'm giving you a crash-course on all the greatest hits, ever," Dean assured as the car came to a stop.

"What do they mean by the greatest hits?" Sam rose an eyebrow. Dean simply winked at him before stepping out of the car, "Don't tell me you're gonna expose her to a bunch of rock music!"

"That's the best type of music," Dean shrugged innocently, but Sam gave him a hard glare, stepping out behind him.

"She can listen to the real stuff before she listens to rock." Kya blinked, slipping out of the car as well. She had no idea what the brothers were talking about, but she decided not to engage in it.

The duo continued to argue all the way to their room. "C–Can we talk a–about this la–later?" Kya asked meekly, making the two stop arguing for a second. "Wh–What did the ow–owners of t–the bakery say?"

"Other than offer their gluten-free, sugar-free, happiness-free brownies to us?" Dean grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, "I recorded everything for you," he said, handing her the device and a pair of white earbuds. Kya accepted it gratefully.

"I–I will see wha–what I ca–can get f–from this," she said, sitting on the small chair, grabbing a pen and paper to take notes and fiddled with the phone.

The three stayed in the motel and researched quietly, sometimes speaking up when they noticed something interesting. A few hours had passed before Sam finally spoke up, "Necrosis."

"What?" Dean said, glancing his way from the small mini-fridge.

"Premature death of tissues — that's why their eyes were all messed up," Sam clarified as Dean opened a can of beer. "And it's not caused by mace."

"T–Then what ca–caused it?" Kya asked.

"Right here," he said, pointing to his screen. "'Blunt force, radiation, venom'."

"'Venom'? As in snake?" Dean asked, and Sam gave a firm nod, leaning back a little in his seat.

"The taxidermist was constricted. Olivia and Dylan heard hissing, and they were sprayed in the eyes," he explained.

"By venom?"

"By venom."

"Okay, so... What are we talking here, some sort of a freaky-ass snake monster?" Dean suggested, taking a seat adjacent to Sam.

"No," Kya shook her head. "S–Snakes do n–not co–constrict and en–envenomate. I–It is one o–or the ot–other."

Dean nodded, "Okay, then. Correction — freaky-ass mega-snake monster." Kya giggled at his joke and Sam laughed.

"It could be a Vetala," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, but they're not afraid to sink their fangs in," Dean corrected him. "Taxidermist was bite-free. It doesn't really fit the profile."

Sam gave a short nod, he was right. "Right. So...?"

"So, call Kevin," said Dean. "Have him look some stuff up."

Kya handed Sam back his phone, "H–Here."

"Thanks," he smiled, turning away to call the young male.

"While he's doing that," Dean grinned at Kya, "Let's order some takeout. I'm starving."

Kya laughed, "Y–You stomach is–is very quiet f–for you t–to be starving."

Dean chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair. "What do you wanna eat?"

Kya shrugged, "Wh–What is there?"

"Hmm... How about Chinese?"

"O–Okay." Dean went to the desk and pulled out a large yellow phone book. "Wh–What kind o–of book is th–that?" Kya asked curiously, peering over the table as Dean looked for a place to eat.

"Phone book. It has all the phone numbers of all the companies in the city, and then some. It's pretty old to be honest, but it works so whatever."

"It–It is like y–you said when I bu–burned your ba–bagel," Kya recalled with a small giggle. "'Fo–Food is food'." Dean barked a laugh as he called the Chinese restaurant.

0/0/0/0

Sam and Dean left early the next morning due to another murder that was connected to their case, and this time, left Kya at the motel. Kya didn't mind; she did more research on the victim, and whatever she could find on the 'snake theory'. After a few hours of working, Kya fell asleep on the desk again.

Kya woke back up when the door opened. She smiled, "H–Hello." She greeted.

"Hey kiddo," Dean said. Sam walked in behind him. Kya sniffed, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Wh–Why do I s–smell an—" Kya's blue eyes landed on the dog being held on a lease by Sam. Then, she screamed, jumping out of her seat, and unto the bed. Her wings fluttered underneath her shirt, as she tried to put as much distance between herself and the dog.

"Kya!" Dean shouted, and the dog barked from all the commotion.

"Wh–Wh–Why do y–y–you ha–have a–an Er–Eraser!?" Kya screeched, her entire body shaking.

Dean exhaled, that was what she was scared about. "He's for the case," Dean explained calmly. "Don't worry, he's not gonna hurt you." Kya gulped, but didn't move from the bed.

As Sam and Dean prepared the concoction for the Inuit spell, Kya sat curled up on the bed, not daring to go anywhere near the dog on the floor, no matter how much the brothers insisted that it was harmless. Eventually, she wore herself out, and fell asleep on the bed in the same curled up position. Dean sighed, "If I knew that the dog would scare her that much, I would've left it."

"Don't worry, she'll get over it, it's only temporary," Sam assured. Dean nodded, but didn't say anything. A part of him was guilty for bringing the dog, but he also knew that it was necessary, so he tried not to think about it to much.

0/0/0/0

When Kya finally woke back up, Dean and Sam were sitting at the table, eating the leftover Chinese from the night previous. A unknown song was humming in the background, generating a rather peaceful atmosphere.

Kya shifted, making the old bed creak. Dean glanced over his shoulder, "Good morning, sleeping beauty," he teased.

Kya looked away, embarrassed, "... So–Sorry."

"No need to apologize," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "C'mon. I'm sure you're starving." Kya slowly walked over, using an excessive amount of work to step around the sleeping Eraser on the ground.

"Still scared of him?" Sam asked and Kya bobbed her head, yes. Sam chuckled, pulling a chair up for her to sit, with it being the farthest away from the dog. She gave him a grateful look, and sat easily, folding her legs in the chair.

"So," Dean said after he had taking a sip of his beer bottle. "Call Kevin. Spell tasted like ass and was a bust."

"At least it didn't change your appetite," Sam said, watching as his brother shoveled food in his mouth. "Geez..."

"Wh–What spell?" Kya asked.

Dean looked at her confused for a second. Then he remembered why she didn't knowX and swallowed his food, "Oh, wait. You were asleep when we did it, weren't you."

"W–When you did wha–what?"

"We found Inuit spell that was temporarily supposed to help Dean speak to animals." Sam explained, "But, it didn't work like we hoped."

"Why wo–would you n–need t–to speak to–to animals? Th–They are a–all ra–rather annoying."

They both gave her confused looks, "... What do you mean?" Dean finally asked after a second.

"... We–Well... When I–I was at th–the Sc–School, the Wh–Whitecoats ha–had me mem–memorize a lot of la–languages. In–Including t–the hi–higher fr–frequency that animals sp–speak."

Dean blinked, "Are you saying that...?"

"You can talk to animals!?"

"W... Well n–no," Kya said quietly. "I–I used to... Bu–But my vo–vocal cords are dam–damaged now, wh–which is why I–I have a–a st–stutter. B–Before, I wa–was able to sp–speak in tha–that fre–frequency though. I c–can st–still un–understand it."

"How did you vocals get damaged?" Sam asked curiously.

Kya visibly tensed, "Ah... U–Uhm... Ex–Ex–Experiment th–that d–d–did n–not go as–as pl–planned." Kya twisted her fingers, not meeting their eye contact. The brothers exchanged suspicious looks, but anonymously decided to drop the topic.

"Do you think you can talk to the Colonel for us?" Sam asked, but Kya felt really uncomfortable, looking down.

"U... Uhm... I–I cou–could try..." She stammered, glancing the dogs way, trying not to feel absolutely terrified. The dog sensed her fear and looked up, then yawned, revealing the sharp fangs that protruded from its gums. Kya yelped, backing away instantly, wanting to curl up in the chair.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I... I..." She began to shake, "I... A–Am so–sorry... I..." Kya couldn't seem to get her words out. She felt tears moisten her eyes, and she wiped at them furiously. She heard a whine and looked down, the dog was resting it's head on the edge of her chair. Kya tried not to jump, but her wings tensed. Instinct told her to run immediately, but since there was nowhere she could go, she was stuck.

"C'mon kid, don't start crying," the Colonel muttered, "God, I hate it when kids cry. I can't possibly be that scary, can I?"

"Y–You..." Kya gulped, "A... Are n–n–not... I... Su–suppose..."

"See? Everyone loves me!" The dog barked, and Kya flinched.

"Wait," Dean said, looking over at Kya and the dog. "It's working!"

"What is? The spell?!" Sam asked, just as excited as Dean was.

"Oh hey, since you can hear me now, change the station, would'ja?" The dog demanded with a scoff, "You call this classic rock? Next thing you know, they'll be playing Styx." Kya blinked, almost forgetting about the strange sounds coming from Dean's phone. "And Dennis DeYoung? A punk."

"Dennis DeYoung's not a punk," Dean glared sourly at the dog. "He's Mr. Roboto, bitch." Kya blinked, confused over what they were arguing about, but decided not to question them.

"Why are you arguing with a dog over Styx?" Sam asked, almost as confused as Kya was.

"Wh—Uh, yeah. Um, hey, boy. What were you trying to tell us about Cowboy Hat?" Dean asked, recomposing himself.

"The douchewheel who killed my best friend was wearing a cowboy hat," the dog informed, a bitterness edging his tone.

"Wh–What is a do–douchewheel?" Kya asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it," Dean replied, waving off her question. "And the pothead, too?"

"Yep. Same guy killed both."

"Ask about the cats," Sam said as he tossed a wrapper into the trash.

"Yeah, uh—" Dean takes the wrapper out of the trash and handed it to Sam. "And what about the cats?"

"I don't know," the dog replied.

Sam shot Dean a strange look, "I don't want this."

"I couldn't see much. I didn't exactly have the best view in the orphanage," the dog continued. "Oh, but I could smell him. Guy reeked of red meat, dishwashing detergent and tiger balm."

"Ti–Tiger balm?" Kya repeated.

"It's a type of special medicine," Dean explained.

"What's he saying?" Sam asked, tossing the trash back, but missed.

"Uh, that the–the guy," Dean got up and tossed the trash back. Kya stared at him, and grabbed the trash herself. "He smelled like ground chuck and soap suds and old-lady cream."

Kya made a throwing motion with her hand, but didn't release the paper. Dean whipped his he's around, looking frantically, before turning back to her. "Dean what are you doing?" Sam demanded and Kya began to giggle a bit, throwing it to the floor. Dean caught it, tossing it back on the table.

Dean scratched furiously behind his ear, "I don't know." The dog laughed loudly and Kya squirmed, moving away from it. Dean glared at the dog, "Oh, what are you laughing at?"

A vehicle pull up outside, and both Dean and the dog run to the window. The dog barked loudly and Kya winced, covering her ears. Dean parted the curtains and began to shout at the man exiting the car. "Hey! Hey, hey! Yeah!" He pointed aggressively at the man, "You! You! Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, you! You! You! You!" He growled viciously.

"Uh... Dean?" Sam finally spoke up, making the grown man turn around.

"What?"

The dog's barks finally cease and Kya uncovers her ears, "I think the spell worked. Fact, I think it worked a little too well."

Dean sat back down at his seat, "What?"

"I think... You might be a dog..." Sam finally says, but Dean scoffed.

"What?" Again, he was scratching behind his ear.

"You're scratching your head. You're... Barking at the mailman. You're playing fetch," to prove his last point, Sam threw the crumpled up trash again.

"I'm not a..." He glances at the trash that laid helplessly on the ground, and gulped. Then, he whimpers softy. "... Ruh-roh..."


	8. EIGHT

Chapter Eight:

Kya sat quietly while Sam talked to Kevin. "Yeah... No, that...—Okay." Kya glanced at Dean, who was having a staring contest with the dog, and shivered. "All right. Thanks," Sam says, then hung up the phone.

"So, apparently the Inuit spell comes with some side effects," Sam announced, and Dean rolled his eyes sourly.

"Oh, well, that would have been nice to know before I downed it!" Dean snapped, "What kind of side effects?"

"When you mind meld with an animal, it's... possible to start exhibiting some of its behavior," Sam explained. Dean looked at the Eraser, who had been yawning tiredly.

"Don't look at me, Hoss. It ain't my fault."

"Well, how long am I gonna have the urge to..." Dean trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"Sniff butts?" The dog finished with a loud barking laugh. Kya flinched, involuntarily backing away from him.

"Oh, whoa. Hey. I don't have the urge to sniff butts," Dean said defensively, trying to regain at least a little of his dignity.

"Yet," The dog finished, and Dean shot him a glare.

Sam looked from the two of them, with a mixture of confusion and disgust. "Do... You really ha–have the—"

"No!" Dean snapped, "Come on!"

"Well, Kevin doesn't know how long it'll last," Sam said, thankfully changing the subject. "It's not like it's an exact science, you know? But hopefully, when the spell wears off, so will the side effects."

Dean nodded, picking up a chocolate bar from off the table and taking a bite. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you," The dog noted, and Dean froze, slowly turning to look down at him. "Chocolate? Seriously." Dean let the chocolate fall out of his mouth and unto the ground.

0/0/0/0

Dean and Sam and the Colonel were on their way back from the shelter when Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket. With a single hand on the wheel of his car, he pulled it out. The emergency phone he gave Kya was calling. He answered it, bringing the phone to his ear, "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Wi–Wi–Window. G–Glass, a–and g–guns," was Kya's stuttering reply. She was breathing heavily, obviously trying to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. "I–I do–do–do not k–know, b–but—"

"We're coming kiddo," Dean said firmly, hoping to calm her down. If she was in danger, panicking wouldn't help anyone. Sam looked his way, noticing that something was wrong, but he didn't say anything. "You remember what we said if something happened?"

"Y–Yes, I—" there was a crash, as if something has fallen down, and a bit of muffled, gruff talking, before silence. Then, a few loud popping of guns. Dean tensed, his hand gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles white.

"Kya? Kya! Tell me what's going on!" A dial tone signaled that the call was dropped. Dean swore under his breath, dropping his phone and hurried down the road.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Kya. She's in trouble," Dean replied, speeding far above the limit to get back to the hotel.

0/0/0/0

By the time Dean and Sam arrived back at the motel, they could tell they were far too late. The room they were in was missing it's door, and had been separated with yellow police tape. The two exchanged looks, before turning the Impala around and heading back down the street.

They came back five minutes later, wearing their suits and had their fake ID's in their pocket. The brothers had the Colonel on a leash beside them, who had also been making rude comments about the police men underneath his breath.

They came up to the sheriff, who was also the same person who directed them to the shelter to get the Colonel. "Hello there, Sheriff," Dean greeted with a slight smile.

"Agent Deville, Agent Michaels," The Sheriff greeted with a tip of his hat.

"This another victim?" Sam asked, glancing around. The window was shattered and the door gone.

"No body this time," Sheriff replied, "And, there's a few bullets in the walls. There weren't and eyewitnesses, but a few people said they heard shots, and a scream."

"So... This was a kidnapping," Sam glanced at Dean who shrugged.

"Most likely," the Sheriff agreed. "Weird part is, they're is no evidence of anyone living here. The hotel manager said he knows who rented out the room, but his record of the past seventy-two hours of clients were clear of anyone assigned to this room."

Dean nodded slowly, "Mind if we take a look inside?"

"Go ahead."

Dean stepped inside the motel, ducking under the tape. The room itself was a complete mess. Bullets were lodged in the wall parallel to the window. The bathroom window was shattered along with the main room's. The door to the motel room was leaning against the wall, a huge dent in the center caused it to cave in. Sam's computer had been missing, but he had Kevin install a failsafe on it, and had all the work usually backed up as well. He would call Kevin to get that sorted out soon.

"Do you think this is connected to the others?" Dean asked quietly.

"It's a guess," Sam replied. "It's not surprising with Kya having wings and stuff."

Dean's eyes hardened, "We gotta find her. Fast."

"Agreed."

0/0/0/0

Kya stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She was surrounded by... Boxes, and a few burlap sacks full of food, or something. Kya tried to move, but her hands and ankles were tied together, and her mouth gagged.

Kya looked around, she couldn't see anything else. The room was dark. She didn't hear anyone nearby, though. Kya worked on the bonds her wrist, trying to undo them, but they were tight, and knotted so well, that she couldn't undo them.

The door opened, and Kya went limp, closing her eyes. A man entered the room, passing her. "Hm... Garlic powder... Cat Intestines... Where did I put that...? Oh! Here it is! No need to act like you're asleep, my pet. Your heart is beating like a rabbit, and it's making me hungry." Kya sat up, looking at the man. He wore a white outfit that had buttons running down the side, with matching pants. Kya recognized it from a cooking book she read — a chef, the head of chefs, judging by his hat.

Kya sent him a fierce glare, not being able to speak do to the gag. He chuckled, bending down to her level. "So cute," he cooed pinching Kya's cheek. She jerked back, accidentally slamming her head against the wall. Kya winced, and the man laughed at her, mockingly. "That's quite enough playing, for now, at least." He grabbed her arm, Kya gasped, feeling the small of her back burn in pain, but that didn't stop the man.

He lifted her in the air with ease, turning her around, so her wings faced him. "Hmm... Tertials or primaries? Well, I already have a few tertials, so..." Kya felt him graze his fingers on her feathers, her heart pounding. He yanked, plucking them out of her wing. Kya screamed, writhing where she stood, trying desperately to hide her wings from him, but it was no use. He plucked another one, and Kya cried out, but whatever sounds she made was muffled by the gag. Tears pricked her eyes, but the chef simply hummed in pleasure.

He dragged his finger down the small of her back that had been mauled from the attack earlier, as was bleeding. He gave a soft moan. "Mhm... That tastes good... Perfect for a little spices~..." He got up, turning her back around, and dropping her in the place he had her before. "I'll be right back, my pet." He closed the door.

Kya continued to try to get the ropes off her hands, managing to slip finger in a hole and slowly yank it apart. The door opened again, Kya froze. He came back with a jar in one hand, a pair of handcuffs and a knife in the other. Again, he lifted her up, and set the jar down, looking at the ropes. "Silly pet, did you really think you'd manage to get out of that?"

He opened his mouth, gabbing Kya in the neck with something. She began to panic, if he was a snake and just shot poison into her system, she'd die in second!

But... She didn't feel anything. She just felt stiff, like she couldn't move. Kya blinked, it took her a second to realize what it was. Paralysis. He paralyzed her.

He handcuffed both her arms around the pole, and Kya simply hang limply. He was standing behind her, out of her field of vision. Then, he moved, standing at her right side, the knife and the jar in his hands. His cold fingers squeezed her arm and chills ran down Kya's spine. Her eyes went wide, which seemed to be the only thing she had control over.

He cut her arm where the vein was, and blood pooled out. He caught it in the jar, "Get comfy, pet. We're going to be here for a while."

0/0/0/0

Everything was numb. Kya could barely keep herself awake. She lost count of how many jars he took. Five, maybe six, every couple hours. Her head was pounding and she felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness. She didn't know how long she had been there, Kya had given up on keeping track of time a while ago, it hurt too much to.

The door opened and Kya tensed, moving a little to shield herself against him. Her wings tried to move too, but they were tied back, and could only twitch a little. "Kya? Hey, kiddo, come on," A familiar voice said to her. She cracked a eye open, squinting at him. Rugged blonde hair, and green eyes. He wore black and smelled like... Dog. "Kya, we have to go now, come on." She looked at her hands, and he followed her eyes. He swore under his breath, digging through his pocket and taking out a piece of metal. He jabbed it in the lock, turning it. It opened easily.

Her hands fell to her sides and she slumped forward. The dog-man barely caught her, surprised. Kya flinched, her instincts telling her not to trust dog man. She tried to push away from him and stand, but her legs were like jelly, and the room began to spin. "Kya, come on, we gotta get outta here," the dog-man said, grabbing her arms, dragging her away since her knees failed her.

Kya began to panic, pounding on his arm with her weak fists. Was he an Eraser? Was that why he smelled like a dog and a man?

The dog-man looked at her looking... She didn't understand his emotion. "What's wrong?" Kya's eyes flickered a glowing blue, as she involuntarily tried to use her powers, but that only left her with nausea. She fell forward, landing on her hands and knees, her head continuing to pound.

Why was she feeling so weak!? What happened? Kya... Didn't remember. She couldn't remember. Was the dog-man doing this!? "St–stop it," she croaked, her arms shaking. The dog-man leaned to help her up, but she flinched away. Kya couldn't use her abilities, she couldn't remember anything, her wings were tied. She felt helpless, she felt weak, she felt scared.

"Kya, we have to go. I already got Sammy in the car, and the police will be here soon," the dog-man urged, trying to wrap his arms around her waist to lift her again. Kya panicked, lashing out at him again, trying, and failing, to get away.

The dog-man sighed, "Sorry, kid, I don't have time for this." He scooped Kya up with ease, tossing her over his broad shoulders. At the movements, Kya jolted, trying to push away from him, but his grip was strong. In seconds, they were on the street.

He opened a door and stuffed her in a car, then slamming it behind him. Kya was breathing rapidly, visibly trembling. Everything was happening so fast, her sluggish mind wasn't able to keep up. Kya's eyes rolled back in her head, and she fell limp.

0/0/0/0

Kya woke up in a bed, something she didn't expect to be in. Her head was dully throbbing, but Kya tried not to think much of it. She wanted to toss the covers off her, but decided against it. It was too warm and she was too exhausted.

The door opened and Sam stepped through, he glanced at her, blinking when he noticed she was awake. "You're up?"

"Y–Yes. Hello, M–Mr. Sam."

"How are you feeling? You were out for a while," Sam said, coming beside her bed.

"A–A little tired, I–I su–suppose, and... H–Hungry?" Kya said, smiling a little.

"I'll get some food. Do you think you can sit up?" Kya nodded, and slowly sat up, leaning against the head of the bed.

"I–I apologize," Kya whispered, Sam rose an eyebrow and she hurried to continue. "I le–led them st–straight to you!"

"Led who?" Sam frowned, "We got the Chef, he's gone now, Kya."

"N–No, not th–the Chef," Kya shook her head, then stared at him, her blue eyes filled with guilt. "Th–The E–Erasers."


	9. NINE

Chapter Nine:

"I–I am so–sorry," Kya said, tears welling in her eyes and her voice a small whisper. "I–I–I did n–not mean t–to! I did–did not wa–want you t–to be in tr–trouble, Mr–Mr. S–Sam! I–I kn–knew this w–would happen! I–I knew—"

"Kya, slow down!" Sam said, trying to comfort the crying girl. "Tell me what happened."

Kya sniffed, rubbing her nose, "The–The Erasers found m–me i–in the f–free house. I–I tr–tried to g–get away, but—"

"If they found you, then why were you with the Chef?" Sam interrupted.

"T–They to–took me t–to him," Kya said slowly, heeding Sam's words. "I–I think th–the C–Chef hired th–them. I... I he–heard the E–Eraser sa–say that th–they needed t–to bring me t–to their b–boss." Kya looked back down, gripping the bedsheets. "I–I knew th–that if I–I went on the hu–hunt with you, this w–would happen! I–I knew that th–th–they would find me! If–If Grey fi–finds me again, h–he i–is–is go–going t–to—"

"Kya, breathe," Sam coaxed. "I need to know if they know where you are now. Did they say anything about the Bunker?"

"I–I—" Kya stammered. "Th–They... I—" Kya held her head, a headache forming. "Gr–Grey i–is go–going t–t–to fi–find m–me. I–I–I a–am sorry! I–I—" Kya curled up against the headboard, tears sliding down her face. "P–Please d–do–do n–not m–ma–make m–me fi–fight h–him! I–I d–do n–not wa–want t–t–to hu–hurt hi–him!"

Sam stepped up to the girl, "Kya, look at me," he said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She warily looked up, her blue eyes red-rimmed and tears still slipping down her cheeks. "I need you to calm down and breathe, okay?" Kya's lip quivered and her wings curled around her protectively.

"I–I a–am s–sorry," she gasped. "I–I do n—"

"Kya," he sat on his legs in front of the girl. "You're safe. You're in the Bunker. Dean is down the hall. There's no one else here to get you."

Kya stared at him for a second, "S... Safe?"

"Yes," Sam nodded. "We're not going to let anything or anyone get to you here. Now," he straightened himself, "You need to lie down and get some sleep."

"B... But—"

"No buts," he smirked, "I don't want to hear from you until," he check the watch on his arm. "Eight o'clock. And it's twelve past two now."

Kya gave a small sigh. But, she obediently lied down in the bed, allowing Sam to pull the blankets over her. "Good. When you wake up, there'll be food downstairs, okay?"

"Y–Yes, Mr. Sa–Sam..." Kya murmured. Kya laid her head down, and in seconds, she was asleep.

0/0/0/0

"What do you think we should do with her?" Sam asked his brother who was lounging back in a chair at the table. Both of them were rather exhausted and wanted some rest, but Sam demanded that they'd talk this over first.

"Keep her here," Dean replied with ease. "If she's not comfortable with going out, she can just stay here. Work behind the scenes, like Kevin. It'll help ease the workload off his shoulders too."

"We can't just leave her here," Sam argued. "She's part bird, remember? She's going to want to go outside."

"Then we let her."

"I don't think you're seeing my point."

"What is your point then?"

Sam sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We should give her away."

"Not happening," Dean denied instantly.

"Hear me out!" Sam argued, but Dean shook his head.

"We can't give her away, Sam! Nobody's gonna take her. Like you said, she's part bird, no hunter's gonna wanna take her if she's not human, and it's not like we can just not tell them either. They'll find out eventually."

"We find someone who will," Sam reasoned, "I don't want her gone either, but if she believes that she's jeopardizing our safety, then she might just leave herself."

"I'm not giving her up," Dean argued firmly. He already lost Cas, he wouldn't allow himself to lose her too.

"It doesn't matter what you think, Dean," Sam told him. "It's what she thinks; it's what she needs. Kya can't be cooped up here anymore. What about... Jody? She has a lot of land, Kya would be safe and she would be able to stay with someone we trust."

"No way," Dean argued, "That's too far."

"D–Do I get a–a say?" Kya spoke up from the other end of the room, her head peeking around the corner to look at the brothers.

"I thought I told you to go lie down," Sam frowned.

Kya started, her wings flattening against her back, "I–I ap–apologize," she stammered, in a flustered manner. "I wa–was unable t–to sleep. I came t–to get so–some water, a–and I heard yo–you t–two arguing." Kya stepped over and pulled up a chair. She was absentmindedly rubbing the tips of her exposed wings as Dean spoke.

"Sammy here wants to give you away, so that you'll be safe," Dean explained. "He said that you said you felt like you were compromising our safety by staying with us. I told him no, but really, it's up to you. Do you wanna stay here, or do you think you should go?"

"I..." Kya started, staring between the two brothers. She saw such conflicting emotions between both of them, that it almost made it hard for her to say anything. "My... My wi–wings ar–are dam–damaged," she explained slowly. "I–If so–something were to ha–happen, i–it is po–possible t–that I would n–not b–be able to fl–fly very fa–far b–because of it."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Sam asked, his eyes wide.

Kya recoiled, her eyes fixed on the ground, "I... I d–did no–not th–think it t–to b–be im–important," Kya murmured. Dean knew she was lying immediately, but as of why, he was a bit confused. Did she not trust them?

"You haven't answered the question," Dean said, and Kya twisted her fingers.

"I–I do not wa–want you t–to get hurt be–be–because of me," Kya continued. Dean's face fell a little, knowing exactly where this was going. "I a–am fine wi–with le–leaving."

Sam smiled, patting Kya on the shoulder, "Then it's settled. I'll call Jody, we can go this weekend, if it's okay with you." Kya nodded, and Sam stood, leaving the room.

"M–Mr. D–Dean?" Kya spoke up, and Dean looked at her.

"Yeah, what's up, sweetheart?"

"I–If I leave, c–can I–I co–come back? Ju–Just t–to visit yo–you and Mr. Sa–Sam and Mr. Ke–Kevin?"

Dean smiled, ruffling her hair, "Of course you can, kiddo," Dean assured. Kya let out a giggle, her wings fluffing from the contact. "Jody will keep you safe too," Dean continued, "She's a family friend, like Charlie."

"Is sh–she funny like M–Ms. Charlie?" Kya asked curiously. "W... Will sh–she like m–my wi–wings?"

"Of course she will," Dean said, "She's a good person, you're going to love her."

Sam walked back into the room, "Jody said it's cool, and she definitely thinks she would be safer where she is opposed to here."

Dean gave his brother an eye roll, before looking at Kya, "You don't have to leave if you don't want to, kiddo."

"I... I know, bu–but," she twisted her fingers, "I do–do not want to–to bring yo–you or Mr. Sa–Sam any m–more danger." Dean sighed, she wasn't going to change her mind.

"We'll head out on Friday," Sam told Kya, smiling. "You're going to love Jody, she's a great person."

0/0/0/0

About five hours later, the Impala finally pulled up to Jody's cabin home deep in Sioux Falls. Although Kya was eager to get out of the sickening metal contraption Dean called his Baby, she was also very nervous as well. She almost felt like she was... Betraying Sam and Dean by wanting to leave. It wasn't like she didn't like them, it was exactly the opposite, actually. If Grey finally caught up to her while she was still majorly disabled, she would have a hard time fighting him, and add that to having to protect Sam and Dean. Kya didn't believe she had to power to do it.

A tap on the glass window made Kya jump, and she looked over sharply to see Dean, giving her a funny look. Quickly, she made her way out of the car, staring at the ground. "So–Sorry."

"Don't be," Dean shrugged. "C'mon kiddo, Jody's waiting for you inside." Kya nodded, following Dean as he stepped inside. In the main hall, Sam and Jody Mills were talking, however their conversation was cut short when Dean and Kya entered. Kya stiffened immediately once she saw her and shied behind Dean.

The action didn't go unnoticed from Jody and she chuckled, "Aw, c'mon, I'm not gonna bite," she assured the girl.

"She's safe, Kya," Sam assured her. "Come say hello."

It took Kya a minute to build up the courage, but she moved from behind Dean, her gaze fixed on the ground. Her hands were behind her back, rubbing a feather under her shirt to calm herself down, "He... Hello, M–Ms. Jo–Jody," Kya stammered.

The woman chuckled, "This is Kya?" Dean nodded, "She's adorable!" Kya's ears grew hot, and she looked at Dean, her teeth clenched to a nervous smile.

Dean laughed, ruffling her hair, "That's a compliment, sweetheart," he told her, then looked back at Jody. "Is it okay if I close the door."

"Course," Dean turned back to go close the door as Jody continued to talk. "So, you said that there was something different that I should know?" Jody asked Sam, who was also closing the curtains on the windows.

"Yeah," He turned to Kya. "You can show her, kiddo." Kya nodded and slowly began to take off her jacket and shirt as the woman stared curiously at her. Once she got down to her tee-shirt, she looked back at Dean for confirmation, and he gave her an encouraging thumbs-up.

Kya drew in a deep breath and released her wings. She was surprised when they were able to go their full length of thirteen feet. Jody stared at her, her face pale, and Kya suddenly felt scared again. She snapped her wings back, and tried to go back to Dean.

"Wha... Is she a monster?" Jody asked, trying to wrap her mind around the situation. "An angel?"

Dean picked her up, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. All of a sudden, she felt like she didn't want to be here. Was this woman mad at her? Did she... Did she hate her now? Were they going to kill her!?

"She's not monster, or an angel," Dean replied, rubbing Kya's back. She was scared, really scared. She couldn't fly if they were planning on killing her, and she definitely couldn't fight them all! "People did this to her, scientists. Remember what we talked about over the phone?" Jody nodded, "Good. Hey, sweetheart," Dean said, addressing her.

"Y... Yes?" Kya whispered back, her eyes darting around the room before looking back at his green ones.

"Jody has a room ready for you, why don't you go check it out? Jody said she made it really nice, as she thinks you'll love it. It's down the hall, on the right."

"O–Okay," Kya whispered, slipping out of Dean's arms. She grabbed her shirt and jacket and quickly rushing down the hall. Her blue eyes connected with Jody's brown eyes once before quickly darting away.

The room was smaller than the one she had at the Bunker. The walls were wooden, just like the rest of the house. There was a bed that had sky blue covers on it, a off-white dresser on the side. There was a desk against the wall with small cups that had a few pencils and pens in, and then a bookshelf with a few books that she had never seen on it.

Kya stared around the room, this was completely different from the one back at the Bunker, and her cage at the School. They were both bland, and the School's much more bloody. This one had... Colour! It had a window where she could see the greenery outside, and Sam and Dean's car!

Kya remembered reading books about rooms like this, where the character's lives were near perfect! She knew that she would never be able to get to that kind of level, with no issues, no School, no Erasers, but... It felt good to pretend that she could.

Kya giggled, her wings fluttering as she jumped over to her bed, setting her clothes down beside her. She rolled around the covers, laughing endlessly. She was going to be normal! She never thought that she would be able to experience that!

Kya's ears picked up on her name from the other room. They were talking about her. Reluctantly, she went to the door and cracked it so she could hear their discussion down the hall. "... Kya might not like it at first, but a lot of kids her age are like that," it was Jody talking.

"She'll warm up to them," Sam replied. "Besides, it'll be good for her to be around kids her age at school." Kya froze, her heart skipping. School? They were going to take the School?

Kya backed away from the door, the blood pounding in her ears. They... She thought they... Cared about her? Is that why they let her come here? Was... Was that entire hunt they went on planned? Just for her to make an excuse to want to leave?!

Kya felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, and her body began to tremble. She needed to leave, she needed to run! Kya didn't want to go back! Not after escaping so soon! Not after all the work she went through to get out! They couldn't make her!

Kya ran to the window, trying desperately to get the locks open. She could hear footsteps coming down the hall. "N–N–No!" She cried to herself, yanking on the window's latch. After a bit more fiddling, she finally got it to release and she pulled the window up just as the door opened.

"Kya? What are you—?" She didn't listen to the rest of Dean's sentence as she jumped out, her wings fluttering as she desperately tried to gain air underneath them. It was extremely difficult, but she was soon able to get up several feet past the ground. Her wings burned and ached in pain, but she gritted her teeth and endured it.

She looked behind her, Sam and Dean were running, shouting after her to stop, but she didn't listen. Kya would not go back, she would never go back! She refused to go back so Grey could—

Kya slammed into a tree, getting a mouth full of leaves and splinter dust in her eyes. She flailed her wings, and managed to get them stuck between the branches with sharp end poking at sensitive areas. Kya cried out, yanking and pulling on the branches, glancing at Sam and Dean as they caught up to her.

Her panic increased as they gradually got closer, her wings jerking and moving more. Just as they reached the trunk of the tree, she gave her wings a hard yank, making her slip immediately. The horrifying sensation of falling filled her gut as she sank through the air, screaming. The two men shouted as she finally collided into ground.

Kya lied prone for a moment, dazed and confused. Her head was pounding, her heart attempting to leap into her throat and escape the bounds of her ribs. She felt something, more like someone, groan beneath her wings.

Slowly, she moved them to see Dean moaning, swearing violently, and holding his head. It took her a second to realize what he had done, but as soon as she did, she let out a terrified gasp, scrambling to get away from the man. She was about to stand when Sam grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to him.

"What were you thinking, Kya!? You couldn't be gotten killed! What were you even trying to do!?" Kya stared at the taller man, petrified, but salty tears began to grow in her eyes, and she broke down.

Kya sank to her knees and wailed, stammeringly blubbering incoherent words. Soon, Dean had recovered from behind pummeled by a nine-year old, only to witness her trembling and sobbing on the forest floor. Dean somehow managed to get her back to the house where Jody was waiting for them. She tried to comfort the crying child, but she wouldn't listen to anyone who tried to come close to her.

Sam noticed her rubbing irritatedly at her eyes, and told her to wash them out. She obeyed, but once she finished, she was still sniffling and would shed a tear or two.

Sam and Dean stayed for dinner, but Kya didn't come to the table to eat. After they finished, Dean decided to send her a visit in her new room.

Kya was sitting on the bed, her curtains drawn, and the window closed, and locked. The room was dark, with the exception of the moonlight that would occasionally pierce through her dark blue curtains.

Dean flicked on the light switch as he entered the room, "Hey, kiddo," he spoke softly. "Brought you something to eat," he set the plate on the desk and moved to sit at the wooden chair in front of it. Kya sniffled, rubbing at her nose, but did not respond. "Jody's pretty sad that you two kind of met on the wrong foot, but she's still willing to let you stay here, if you want to." Kya moved to look out the window, staring at the curtains that billowed slightly under the vent in the floor.

"Do you want to talk about why you tried to run away?" Dean asked, "Were you getting second thoughts? It's still not to late to go back home, if that's what you wanted."

Kya breathed, her throat choking up, "I..." She started, tears brewing in her eyes again. "I... D–Do no–not wa–want to g–g–go ba–back," Kya sobbed.

Dean let out a sigh, "If you don't want to go to the Bunker and you don't want to be here, then where do you want to go? The only reason why we're here is because you didn't want to put us in danger, Kya. I understand if this is too much and you don't want to stay here, we can go back home, but you have to choose one or the other."

Kya shook her head, her hair that was now infested with pieces of branch in them, flying. "No–No, I..." She sniffed and inhaled slowly, "I–I do n–not want t–to go–go ba–back to t–th–the Sc–School!"

Dean stared at the weeping girl, as if she had grown an extra head. "What?"

"I–I do–do n–not want t–to g–go ba–back!" Kya sobbed into her hands. "Pl–Please do–do not ta–ta–take me ba–back!" She began to get hysterical. "I–I wi–will do–do–do any–anything! I–I wi–will fight! I–I wi–will not as–ask f–for fo–food o–or an–anything! I–I wi–will ne–never a–a–ask to fl–fly ag–again!! I–I wi–will b–be go–good, bu–but pl–please!" She sank on her hands and knees as Dean stared at her, speechless, "Pl–Please, M–Mr. De–De–Dean! Pl–Please, do–do no–not ta–ta–take me–me ba–back t–to th–them!"

Dean finally found his voice as staring at her for nearly a minute, "Oh... Oh, my god," He muttered, rubbing between the bridge of his nose, "Oh, my god, Kya, sweetheart. We were never going to take to back to the School," he explained. Kya looked at him, tears still running down her face.

"Wh... Wh–What?"

"Kya, we weren't talking about taking you to the School, we were talking about applying you to a school! As in, getting your education! That's one of the main reasons why Sammy wanted you to come up here!" Now, Kya's turn to stare at him as he continued to explain. "We would never do that to you! We..." Dean sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair, "God, Kya. You... You really thought we would do that?"

"I..." Kya sniffed and rubbed her nose, "I–I wa–was so–so sc–scared... I–I did n–not wa–want t–to go–go back t–to th–the Sc–School. I–I–I a–am so–sorry, I..." Kya was shaking again, her sons choking in her throat.

"Geez, kid," Dean muttered, going to the bed to join her. Kya's small hands clenched his shirt, her tears staining the cloth. Dean spoke soothing words to her as she cried, rubbing her wings in support. Soon, her tears were reduced heavy breathing and hiccups. After a minute or so, she spoke.

"I–I a–am sorry," she mumbled, sniffing.

"Don't be," Dean replied softly. "You were just confused and acted on it. If I were in your shoes, I would have done the same thing."

Kya was quiet for a long moment before speaking again, "I... I do–do not th–think yo–your feet wi–will fit in my–my shoes." Dean barked a loud laughed.

0/0/0/0

The next morning, Dean and Sam had to leave. Kya was pretty sad, but she was happy at the same time. She knew she was going to miss the Winchesters, but at the same time, she was very happy that she would returning to the School.

Kya said her goodbyes to the men, thanking them once again for all that they had done for her since the past couple months. She planned on keeping in touch, and happily told Sam about her plans on creating herself a computer like his — she read a book about it in the Bunker — and she wanted to use it to communicate with him and Dean. Both of them loved the idea, making Kya very happy. They hadn't even left before she had started to make plans.

It was a bittersweet goodbye. Kya promised to be good and the brothers promised to never give her up to the School, so both parties were content. And even though Kya had shed a tear as the shiny black evil metal contraption rolled down the gravelly path, she hoped that they would come back very soon.

What Kya didn't know, was that it would be in less than a month when she would see them again.


	10. TEN

Chapter Ten:

Kya sat in bed silently, listening to the sounds of the forest that chirped at night. She desperately missed the Bunker and being with Sam and Dean. She knew that this was for the best, but... She wished that she could visit them again, just once.

Kya sighed, but continued to read, silently. Jody had a lot of books that Kya had never heard of, like Alice in Wonderland! It reminded her of the Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz, with both protagonists being quite peculiar. Kya was also able to learn new things called 'Math' and 'Science' from school! It interested her, all the possible things she could read about and hear about and learn about. It was like a endless waterfall of knowledge and she was read to soak as much up as possible.

The door opened and Kya jumped, gasping, she stared, calming down as she noticed it was just Jody. "Hey kiddo, lights out," she told her.

"Ri–Right, s–sorry!" Kya nodded as Jody flicked off the light switch.

Jody smiled at Kya as she sank under the blankets. "Don't sweat it. Goodnight, Kya."

"Go–Goodnight, Ms–Ms. Jody," Kya replied meekly, watching slowly as the woman closed the door plunging her into darkness. Kya waited until she couldn't hear her footsteps anymore before jumping out of bed, and running over to the door, swinging it back open. The light from the hall flooded in and Kya breathe a sigh of relief. She hated the dark, it reminded her too much of her experience with the School.

The thought of the very place made Kya shudder, she didn't like thinking about it. When she did, it dug up scary memories that tended to keep her awake at night, shivering under the blankets, sobbing.

Kya hated the dark. Darkness was scary, darkness gave them a better chance at hurting her.

Kya slipped under her covers, and squeezed her eyes shut. She could remember all the times she was forced to use he power, or be subjected to punishment. Drowned in ice cold water, beaten until she couldn't move, whipped, hallucinating beyond her senses, all so that she could try to muster up the strength to make her invisible. It was terror — it was torture, but... It worked.

Kya had to stop herself before her thoughts strayed too far. She squeezed her eyes, just sleep! She chided herself. Kya should sleep — she'd be much more equipped with strength tomorrow, and it was a school day.

She took a deep breathe and slowly drifted off to sleep.

0/0/0/0

Kya couldn't breathe. She could feel Grey's clawed hands crushing her windpipe. She clawed at his arms, surely drawing blood, but not enough to stop him. "Grey," she choked the words. Grey didn't react, he didn't flinch, "Please." She coughed, something causing blood to well up in her throat. She spat out a mouthful of blood, black spots dancing across her vision.

Someone came into the pit and shot Grey. It was a tranquilizer dart, enough to make his hold loosen. Kya pried his fingers off her neck and fell to the ground on her hands and knees. She couldn't breathe, she realized. He crushed something in her throat. She crawled away, her heart pounding in her chest.

Someone came up behind her, rushing her into a medical room. She knew what was going to happen all to quickly. Kya screamed, moving to get away but their grip was strong. She was slammed into the table an quickly strapped into place. Kya sobbed as a other adults quickly began to make their way around the table.

Kya felt something cut into her throat and cried out in pain. They jabbed something into her throat, and she jerked, but no damage was done. At the movement and noise, a man strapped her mouth shut. She could feel oxygen slowly making its way back into her body, but pain seared in her throat.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Grey's limp body enter the room along with a tall, red haired woman behind him. A tear slid down her cheek, as they placed him on the table adjacent to her's. "... Box too damaged. We can replace it with Subject 198-E's."

"Do what you must," a woman said, waving a hand. "I just want it functional."

"Yes, Ma'am," the man said and she turned to leave. "Begin the procedure." The Whitecoat ordered. Someone placed an oxygen mask on her mouth, and Kya squirmed, but they managed to get it on her anyway. As the sedating gas fill her airways, she heard the Whitecoat say, "Transfer their voice boxes. Subject 61-A's survival is our goal..." Kya didn't hear anything else as her eyes fluttered closed.

0/0/0/0

Kya woke up, shuddering. She could feel the scalpel cutting into her throat while they did the procedure. Kya resisted the urge to vomit, and instead sat up. Her bedroom door was still open, the light in the hall still burning, but the sky was still dark. Her eyes were heavy, but the sight of the Whitecoats standing over her was ingrained in her mind.

A chill ran down Kya's back as she snatched her book and a flashlight off the nightstand beside her. The least she could do right now was read, at least until she felt ready to sleep again.

Kya sat awake for hours, somehow managing together through the entirety of Alice In Wonderland. By the time she was finish, it was morning. Kya was tired, but knew that there'd be no time for her to sleep anymore, so she got out of bed, getting ready for the day.

0/0/0/0

"Mr–Mrs. Jody?" Kya spoke up from the back seat. Jody smiled, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, what's up, kiddo?"

"Ca... Can I... U–Uhm, i–is it ok–okay if I–I... Pr–Practice fl–flying?" Kya asked carefully. "Be–Be–Because, my–my wi–wings a–are a bit, u–uhm... M–Messed up, a–and I th–think i–it would b–be go–good t–to practice so–so that—"

"Of course you can, Kya," Jody assured. Kya slumped in the seat, relief washing over her. "You can't go far though, and you'll have to be careful. We get hunters around here sometimes, so if you do—"

"I–I understand!" Kya grinned, excited. She had been mustering up the courage to ask Jody for the past few weeks now. Now that she had her permission, she was nearly bouncing in her seat. "Th–Thank you Mr–Mrs. J–Jody!"

"You're welcome," Jody smiled as she pulled into the drop-off area for the elementary school. "Now, hurry up, or else you be late for class."

"Ye–Yes, M–Mrs. Jody!" Kya grinned, about to jump out of the car, but Jody stop her with a loud, "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Kya froze, turning back to the woman.

"You forgot somethin'," Jody said as she reached over the seat. She wrapped her arms around Kya, and she could feel wings shoot up in surprise before she relax and smiled warmly.

"Th–Thank you," she murmured as the two pulled away."

"Knock 'em dead, kiddo." Jody grinned, but Kya seemed surprised.

"Yo–You want me–me to kill—"

"I mean, you're gonna to do great. Now, hurry up, we're holdin' everyone up." Jody mussed up Kya's hair before gently shoving her towards the door. Kya laughed as she left, and headed to class.

0/0/0/0

The rest of the day's class went by easier than Kya expected. She was quiet, but knew a lot of the answers they asked in her classes. Most of them, she didn't answer, not until any of her other classmates hadn't ventured for an answer. Kya wanted to give them a try, it was only fair, after all.

At recess, she played on the jungle gym. A lot of the kids were surprised when she was able to do the monkey bars so quick. Although she usually didn't like attention, this one made her feel good, and enjoyed it — but only a little.

Once it was time for her to leave, and Jody had picked her up, Kya had all kinds of stories to tell the woman, including her new friends she had made, a question she got right in reading class, even though she was only sixty-seven percent sure it was the right answer. She even talked about how much fun they had in P.E! Jody listened to it all and was more than glad she enjoyed her new school classes.

When she got back to Jody's house, after she finished her homework, Kya flew around the woods. She wasn't able to stay in the air for long, and it was a bit harder to start, but it was comforting. Her wings were healing, the burned feathers falling out and new ones sprouting. The bullet wound she got a few months ago had healed significantly, until it was nearly nonexistent.

Kya sat high in a tree, looking out at the forest below. She could see a few baby deer playing around and a rabbit skittering about. There were several birds settled in the trees beside her, singing. Kya smiled. She loved this forest.

A gunshot made her jump, and Kya stared as one of the baby deers feel crying out in pain. Kya jumped, flying down to it and settling beside it. There was a bullet hole in its shoulder. The deer writhed in pain, crying for its mother. Kya was careful not to touch it.

Footsteps made her look up. Three tall men were approaching. One saw her and began to run over. Kya backed away, her eyes darting from the baby deer to the men. "The hell...?" One of them muttered, raising his hunting rifle her way.

Kya ran, her wings stretched so she could fly. After a few failed attempts, she was in the air. Bullets whizzed past her wings, causing her to duck and move expertly away. Once she was far enough, she settled on a tree. Kya was shaking, that was too close.

Kya began her way home, deciding that that was enough flying for today.

0/0/0/0

Kya waited for Jody to finish getting ready. She was already set, with her school bag by the door. A thud hitting the door made her freeze. Kya glance out the window, it was just the newspaper.

She stepped outside, grabbing it, and bringing it in. Kya was going to toss it, until she saw an article on the cover the made her gasp.

"Sorry, kid, I couldn't find my badge, but I'm ready now." Kya jumped as Jody walked down the stairs, hiding the newspaper.

"O–Oh, ok–okay. Uhm, I–I will ge–get in–in–in the, uhm, then ca–car then," Kya stammered, hurrying to leave the house.

"Wait," Jody called out. Kya could feel the suspicious stare from her. "What are you hiding?"

"No–Nothing," Kya lied. "I should—We sh–should, uhm, go–go, s–s–so I a–am not la–late." Kya turned to run but Jody was faster, snatching the newspaper out of her hand.

Kya slumped against the door, watching Jody's expression as she read the headline news. "Damn it," She mumbled, and Kya flinched. "Kya, I said you have to be careful if you were going to fly!"

"I–I–I kn–know!" Kya said, her voice shaking. "Bu–But the–they sh–sh–shot a ba–baby de–deer and I–I–I went to–to go ch–check on it–it, th–then th–they ca–came!" Tears were growing in her eyes, and she turned her attention to the ground, "I–I–I a–am so–sorry, M–Mrs. Jo–Jody. I... I–I wi–will no–not f–fl–fly an–anymore..."

Jody sighed, running a hand down her face. "Go get in the car, we can talk about this after school," Kya gave a defeated nod, but followed the woman's instructions.

0/0/0/0

Kya was twitchy all day at school. Everyone was talking about what had happened, the two men who met an angel in the woods. Some speculated that maybe the angel was upset that they killed the deer, others believed that it couldn't possibly be true. Luckily, they hadn't had any cameras to bring as evidence, so nobody could really prove anything.

Kya sighed, she really wouldn't be able to go flying anytime soon, especially if the woods would be riddled with people trying to find and capture this mysterious angel.

"My daddy says that he knows he saw it!" One of the girls boasted. Her name was Alexandrea, and she was albino with silvery hair, white irises and pale skin. "That's why he was in the news!"

"Your dad was with them?" A male student questioned incredulously.

"Yep!" She grinned, "My daddy was the one who shot the deer." Kya rose an eyebrow, she didn't remember seeing an albino man in the three men that attacked her. But, she supposed, that she had been in a hurry, and didn't get a clear look at his face. "There were even reporters at our house today, they were big men, asking about the angel. My daddy is gonna be famous now!"

Kya froze when she heard it, big men? Could that be Erasers? She was moving to question the girl on it, but her teacher walked in, settling the class as he began to teach.

Later, during dismissal, Kya sat outside, waiting for Jody. She was usually late, but if she knew she was, she usually had someone else pick her up.

Alexandra skipped past Kya, going to a car that had just pulled up. A man stepped out, smiling. "Daddy!" Alexandra grinned, running to him. He smirked, picking her up in his arms, laughing.

Kya blinked, her eyes wide, this was the man that she saw the other day. The one that shot the baby deer. He was talking to Alexandra, but Kya wasn't listening. She saw Jody's car driving in, stuck in a bit of the carpool traffic. Kya willed her to go faster.

She heard a small gasp from the man and flinched, but didn't look his way, "Hey, sweetheart, who's that?" He asked, motioning towards Kya.

"That's Kya, she's new," Alexandra said. Kya hissed, standing, and beginning to run to Jody's car.

Alexandra and her father continued talking, staring holes in the back of her head. Kya flinched, but didn't stop running. Soon, she made it to Jody's car and jumped in the backseat.

"Kya, what's wrong?" Jody asked, confused.

"Th–The m–man wh–who sh–shot the–the baby d–deer. He–He rec–recognized me. Er–Erasers me–met up with hi–him, we n–need to g–go, no–now!" Kya said, her heart pounding. Jody understood and turned out of the school parking lot, heading straight home.

0/0/0/0

As soon as she got to the house, Kya jumped out of the car, running inside, heading straight for the kitchen. "What are you looking for?" Jody asked, following her.

Kya found it in the fridge. She snatched it out and set it on the counter. "Lemon juice?"

"Ke–Keeps do–dogs a–away," Kya replied, closing the fridge and going to the drawer. She pulled out a packet of chili powder and set that down too. "Ca–Ca–Capsaicin helps to–too."

"You think it'll keep the Erasers away?" Kya nodded, running to the supply closet, pulling out an empty spray bottle. She poured the lemon juice and chili pepper seasoning into the bottle, then began to spray herself with it. After she deemed herself 'unclean' she began to spray the entire house.

"Wi–Windows, o–open," Kya said distractingly, but Jody got the message. Soon, the entire house smelled like chili peppered-lemons, which wasn't the best scent in the world.

After Kya finished, she sighed, sitting at the kitchen table. Jody was getting her things ready, she had to head back to the station. "Do you really think this'll work?" Jody asked, and Kya nodded. "Won't they realize that the house smells too strange and check it?"

"Er–Erasers a–are dumb," Kya replied, "Th–They will n–notice th–that the h–house s–smells bad, an–and they w–will tu–turn away. Th–They wi–will pr–probably th–think you a–are a–a hi–hippie." Jody snorted, and Kya smiled. "Th–This will ma–mask my s–scent. I sh–should be g–good for a–a–a few da–days, th–then I sh–should g–go to th–the Bu–Bunker."

"Are you going to stay at the Bunker?" Jody asked, but Kya shook her head.

"O–Only un–until th–they le–leave." Kya paused, frowning a bit, "I–I ap–apologize, Mr–Mrs. Jo–Jo–Jody. If I–I ha–had j–just listened to–to you, th–then—"

"This isn't your fault, Kya," Jody assured. "You couldn't have possibly known that was going to happen. What's done is done, so we just gotta work with the aftermath," Kya nodded, and Jody smiled.

"I–I wo–would hu–hug yo–you, bu–but th–them I would h–have to sp–spray you a–again... So–Sorry." Jody laughed, and waved as she left the house.


	11. ELEVEN

Chapter Eleven:

Weeks after Kya had left, Jody felt like the house had gotten emptier. It hurt, a little, to live in such a place, but since there really was nowhere else to go, she was stuck in her unbearably quiet home.

As quickly as the threat of supposed Erasers came, they left. Any talk of the Siox Falls 'angel' had vanished, leaving the small, quiet town just that much quieter.

One evening, as Jody had been sifting through a few files frok a case, her cellphone rang from across the kitchen table.

Jody quickly answered with a friendly, "Hello?"

"Hey Jody, it's Dean," Dean's sharp voice came back from the other end.

"Oh, hey Dean, what's up? Something wrong?"

"No, I was actually wondering if I could talk to Kya," he said chuckling a bit.

"Why would you call to talk to Kya?" Jody asked, confusion flooding her tone, "Isn't she at the Bunker?"

"No..." Dean said, drawing out the word carefully. "Remember Jody? We took her to your place in order to stay safer. Why would she be here?"

"Because," Jody huffed. "Kya accidentally had gotten seen with her wings, and Erasers showed up. She said she was going to stay at the Bunker until it was safe."

"Kya... Never came to the Bunker, Jody." Jody cursed, biting her lip.

"If she's not here, and she's not at the Bunker, then where is she?!"

0/0/0/0

Kya shivered violently, the cold brisk air brings warning of the winter. She should've brought a jacket when she left, it would make this much more bearable. Kya wrapped her arms around her body. She wasn't able to get far before her wings gave out. She had to walk the rest of the way, making it past the South Dakota border yesterday. If she was going at a faster pace, then this wouldn't be an issue.

However, exaushtion flooded her bones, making her move rather sluggishly. Kya huffed, shifting her wings. There was a small town nearby, maybe she'd be able to grab a coat, and some food. Definitely food. Kya was starving. The thought of eating a... Cheeseburger made Kya's mouth water. Even though she could count on one hand the amount of times she had one, it still made her stomach growl loudly.

Kya chuckled, and moved to stand. She sniffed the air, no Erasers, so far. And she definitely didn't smell Grey. Kya dully wondered if... He was still alive...

A bright light appeared before Kya, and she scrambled back, squinting. "Forma cavea ferrea," a deep voice spoke. Suddenly, iron bars appeared around Kya. She gasped, trying to find an opening, but none appeared before her.

The cage lifted and she was brought inside. Kya pulled at the bars, hoping to weaken the metal, but had no such change. Slowly, Kya began to panic. She hadn't been in a cage for so long, she didn't want her freedom taken from her. Not again!

A room finally appeared, and a man smiled down at her. He had combed over black hair and wore a silver suit. Kya moved as far away from him as she could get. The look in his eyes... It was the same as the Whitecoats. "Well, aren't you a beauty," the man crooned, "You'd make a fine piece in my collection." He conjured something in his hands, and then threw it in Kya's face.

Kya held her breath, shutting her eues tight. Suddenly, the man jolted the cage, and she stumbled, accidentally inhaling the dust. Her eyelids began to get droppy immediately, and in seconds, Kya was unconscious.

0/0/0/0

Kya shifted, her eyes slowly opening. The room around her was strange. It was... Glass. Kya squinted, there was a light overhead that glared down at her, as if she were some kind of trophy.

Kya moved, her hands pressing against the glass. It was very thick, making it probably impossible for her to break free. She saw a door open and turned, looking towards the side of the room. A man stepped through, and Kya recognized him as the same man that took her. He had a book in his hands as he moved to sit down in a very large, leather chair. Despite the chair looking like it was engulfing him in its mass, he didn't seem bothered by it.

Kya slammed against the glass, banging to get his attention. "He--Hey! Let m--me out!!" She screamed, but the man was not phased by it. Kya continued to shout at the man, but he simply carried on reading. Eventually, she grew tired, and curled up, her wings covering her body.

Hours passed, eventually the man stood, coming her direction. Kya moved, noticing his movement. "Mister!? Pl--Please, let m--me go!" Kya cried. The man walked past her, to a bookshelf beside her cage. He placed the book he was reading there. It was Shakespeare's, Hamlet. The cover was worn, probably from use and age. Kya wondered just how old this man was.

Kya pressed her fists against the glass, banging violently. "Le--Let me ou--ou--out!" The man turned to leave, and Kya glared. She closed her eyes, searching for his mind, and easily found it.

Her eyes began to burn blue as she entered his soul home.

0/0/0/0

The man looked around, confused, and Kya pinned him down, her eyes angry. "Let me go!" She hissed.

"This is interesting," The man murmured. Kya glared, and golden chains wrapped around his limbs, keeping him locked to the ground. "Who would've thought a subject from the School was able to use this much brain capacity. Aren't you just an intriguing little thing." Kya flinched, his words reminding her all too much of a Whitecoat's.

"What do you want from me?" Kya asked, pleading, "I will give it to you, just let me go."

"You are my property, you have no right to ask me that," He rolled his eyes, as if she were the mad one.

"What do you mean property? I am not property! I am--I am a person!"

"I own You, now. You're a product of a lab experiment. You have no humanity. You are a thing--"

"No! I am a person!!" Kya hissed, a golden spear forming in her small hands.

"This little game has gone on far too long." The man sighed. He snapped his fingers and instantly Kya was dragged out of his mind.

0/0/0/0

Kya gasped as she reentered reality. Then, she instantly vomited. She had never been forcefully dragged out of someone's mind before. It left her nauseated and suddenly exhausted. As soon as the spittle left her mouth, sanitized, ice cold water showered from overhead and Kya gasped, tensing. It rinsed away the vomit, leaving her smelling like she rubbed her body all over a Whitecoat.

Kya gagged, getting the sensation to vomit again, but swallowed it down. Kya turned, seeing the man watching her peculiarly. Anger flared in her and she jumped, "Le--Let m--me o--o--out of h--here!!" She screeched, pounding on the glass.

The man watched her for another moment before flicking a switch. Water began to pour down again, and Kya yelped, pitifully covering her head. This time, the water didn't stop. It began to quickly fill her cylindrical csge, easily reaching from her ankles to her elbows, based on how she sat.

Kya began to panic, trying to cover where the water was coming from, which only made if worse. Water soaked through her clothes, leaving her shivering. It wasn't until it was at her neck that he finally shut if off. Kya had been standing, pounding on the ceiling. She stared at the man, her heart pounding in her small chest.

The man turned and left as the water slowly drained away filter. When the pipes finally gurgled with completion, Kya sat, hugging her knees. Then, she cried.

0/0/0/0

"Kya's gone?!" Sam exclaimed, surprised. "How?! Wasn't she staying with Jody?"

"She was out flying a few weeks back and got spotted by some hunters -- the regular ones," Dean explained. "They went to the police and local news and suddenly everyone knows about this 'angel' in their town. Those Erasers probably caught wind of it, and came to Sioux. Jody says Kya warded her house off with some inscents to mask her scent. She was supposed to be here three weeks ago."

"Then, where is she?" Sam asked and Dean could only shrug. "Did the Erasers get to her?"

"I--I don't know. All I know is that Kya is either still out there, or she's gone. Maybe this--this Magnus guy can find something on her." Dean said, sighing for a moment. Sam pressed his lips in a firm line, he didn't feel comfortable banking Kya's life on a stranger, but Dean was pretty stressed out currently, and decided to express his concerns later, after he's rested up,

"What do you wanna do?" Sam asked.

"To find the First Blade, and this Magnus dude. Then, we look for Kya." Sam nodded, giving his support. He moved to sit down beside Dean, helping to go through the files.

0/0/0/0

Kya sits against the glass, her arms drawn close to her body. Hunger tears at her insides, but Kya ignores it.

In a puff of smoke, the man is in the room. This time, he is joined by two others as well. Kya blinked, confused, but quickly recognized them. "Mr. Sa--Sam?! Mr--Mr. De--De--Dean!?" She moved, pounding against the glass -- for the first time in weeks, actually.

Kya saw Dean's eyes trail to her, and he blinked surprised. Then, he nudged Sam, motioning to Kya, who was still banging on the glass. Sam's eyes widen, then they both turn to the man, who was coming back now, a glass in his hand.

Kya can't hear what they're saying, but she can read their lips. The man is facing away from her, so she doesn't know what he's saying. "Why is she in there?" Dean asked, pointing at Kya. The man turned, looking her way. Kya shivered, moving away from the front of the glass, "What did you do to her?"

"She's merely a pet," the man says, then, he turns his head away again. He does something else, but Kya doesn't see.

Then, the water showers down from the ceiling again. Kya screamed, trying to stand, banging on the glass. Not this again! She wasn't even bad this time! Kya saw Sam and Dean stand, watching her in horror. The man snapped his fingers and suddenly a red curtain falls between them and her.

"N--No! No!!" Kya cried. Tears mix with the frigid water as she bangs on the glass. The water has risen quickly, reaching her waist now. Kya pushed against the glass, slamming it, but nothing ever worked.

The water reached her head, and she holds her breath, trembling as she still tried to fight. Minutes pass and her lungs began to burn intensely. Kya fell to her knees, her body trembling. She was so tired, tired of fighting, of running.

The man's words echo in her head, "I own you. You are a thing. You are a thing. You are--" the curtain is ripped away, and suddenly Dean is staring down at her. She can see him shout on the other side. His hands go to a mess of buttons and switches on the bottom. The water begins to drain, just as Kya's eyes close.

She is in darkness for only a few seconds. As air refuels her deprived lungs, Kya coughed, vomiting water and bile. Suddenly, she freezes, waiting for the water to come down from the ceiling, but nothing happens. Someone thumps on the glass. Kya turned her head slightly to see Dean smiling at her.

Kya was shaking, and she begins to cry. Finally, they came for her. Dean turned around, saying something to the man. "I'm afraid I can't," the man replied with a shrug. "She's is too rare of a creature to come across."

"Creature?" Sam replied, "She's a person! You can't just lock people in here like that! You almost killed her!"

"I'm afriad I must," the man sighed. "Enough of that, what did you want about..." Kya didn't catch the last word, it was something she wasn't familiar with.

Dean gives Kya one last look, but turns away, speaking to Kya as he moved to sit down. "... Something you have here -- the First Blade." The man nodded slowly, saying something, but as he was speaking, Dean pulled up his sleeve. "... The Mark of Cain."

On his arm was a strange scar that was shaped like a fancy F. It still looked tender, based on the redness of the tissue around it. Kya noticed Sam shifted uncomfortably when Dean showed it and narrowed her eyes.

The man sat straighter on the couch, suddenly interested in Dean's arm. Kya remembered that, it was the same way he looked at her when he saw her. Was he going to take Dean away too?!

"N--No! No! G--Get ou--out!!" Kya screamed, hitting the glass again. Both brothers turned her way, confused.

"Listen," Sam spoke. "If... Takes over, the one thing she'll want more than anything is to make hell on earth. Not even you can escape that." The man laughed at something, gaining strange looks from the brothers.

"Listen, if you're serious about taking action, this -- this is action," Dean said. "You loan is the Blade, and we will stop the bitch."

The man nodded, then went to the tray beside him, and threw green powder on Sam. Suddenly, he disappeared.

Kya stood, surprised, and so did Dean. "What did you do with my brother?" He asked, his face contourted in anger. The man said something else, and Dean rolled his eyes, his fists clenching at his sides. "Yeah, well, the problem is, it's attached. So, how about you loan me the Blade and I take care of buisness?"

The man said something else, and a look if disgust fell on his face as he took a step back, glancing at the door. "When you said any of that, did it feel at all creepy?" Dean said. Glancing to a case that held a strange stone-dagger. "Yeah, I'm just gonna grab Kya and the Blade and go." The man stood to face Dean, his posture lean and amused, his shoulders shaking as he said something else.

"Well, in that case, I'll make my own," Kya watched Dean say, grabbing a machete off his waist. Then, the man waved his hand, and the machete turned red hot, burning his hand.

"St--Stop i--it!!" Kya growled, pounding on the glass.

"What are you going to do then, lock me up?" Dean asked, his shoulders tensing. The man shrugged, saying something else, "You're gonna have to try harder than 'that was the plan' then, bucko." The man raised his hand and snapped.

Kya heard a set of fans below her, and suddenly, she coughed, the air getting thinner. For a moment, Kya was confused, but soon realized what's happening.

The oxygen slowly leaves the room and Kya began to panic, despite trying desperstely not to. In minutes, she is unable to breath. Darkness spots on her vision and she clutched her neck, falling to her knees and gasping. Her limbs begin to shake as she slowly lost energy and consciousness. Kya suddenly realized that this is significantly more scarier than drowning alive.

Kya's eyes roll into her head, laying limp on the floor of the cylindrical cage. The fans stop, and the oxygen slowly refills the room. Kya heard pounding on the glass, and slowly turned. Dean is there, staring down at her with wide eyes. She watched him ask if she was okay. She barely managed to blink, but does.

Dean's shoulders tense and he turns to the man, a hard finger pressed against the glass again. Kya wished she could hear him. She's still shivering from before, feels tears fall down her face as she stares at the top of her cage.

Dean turned back to her, sadness in his eyes. Then, he walks back to the man. Gathering her strength, Kya turned her head, watching as Dean slowly goes to his knees. A post juts out from the floor and the chains seem to gain a life of their own, coiling around his wrists.

Kya slowly moved, breathing heavily, and curling up on the floor. She doesn't care to watch the rest of what was happening.

Kya can't say how much time as passed. She wonders if Dean would get the man to get her some food. The thought of such a thing makes her wince in pain, her stomach growling.

Then, someone tapped on the glass again. Kya flinched, was the man going to hurt her again? She didn't think she could take another one of the water or the fans. He kept tapping, though, until finally, she turned her head to face him.

Surprisingly, she was met by Sam and Dean. Her eyes widened and she slowly sat up, staring at them. Dean smiled, mouthing the words, "Cover your head." Then, the two stepped back, raising their guns.

Kya immediately knew what they were talking about and covered her body with her hands and her wings. The bullets weakened the glass. After a few shots it began to shatter. Sam punched it, releasing her of her cage.

Tears filled her eyes, as she looked up. "Hey, sweetheart," Dean spoke gently. "I've missed you."

Kya couldn't help the weak laugh. "Th--Th--Thank you," she smiled. "I--I a--am sorry," sbe apologized. "I--I di--did not m--mean t--to be t--taken," she assured.

Dean and Sam both laughed, reaching in the cage to pick her up. "C'mon let's get outta here." Kya nodded, agreeing. She noticed that on the floor was the beheaded figure of the man who took her. She felt no remorse for his death. She almost wished she were the one that killed him.

"Oh, lovely, happy endings," a familiar voice says behind them. Dean turned and began to walk and Kya sees the man from the Bunker's basement.

"Oh," she said, confused. "Wh--Why are y--you out?"

"Nice to see you too, love," the demon grumbled.

"He was helping," Sam explained easily. Kya nodded, but didn't say anything else.

0/0/0/0

As soon as they... Appeared outside -- since there wasn't exactly a designated exit -- Kya's nose twitched. The demon, Crowley, if her memory served her right -- which it always did -- continued to speak. "

Brilliant, I must say. I'm speaking of myself, of course. All you two managed to do was get trussed up. Combine a little derring-do on my part, a little dumb muscle from squirrel, a little bleeding from moose... Happy ending. Roll credits."

Dean stopped moving as she strange scent was it's strongest. "No. No! Come on! What the hell?!" Dean's car is trashed completely. Dean sets Kya down and began searching it.

"That's sulfur -- demons," Sam commented. Kya nodded, so that's what she smelt.

"Abaddon's. Well, she's just one jump behind us. Guess she couldn't find Magnus' joint, either. What about the trunk?"Dean asked as Sam checked said trunk.

"Safe. Warding kept them off."

Dean huffed, thoroughly pissed, "Demon mitts all over my baby."

"Wh--Who is Ab--Ab--Abbadon?" Kya asked curiously.

"One of the Knights of Hell," Sam supplied. "Currently trying to take over Hell." Dean shuts the side door after looking inside, and walks to the other side of the car.

"Oh, come on! Now they're keying cars?!" Dean groaned, kneeling to get a better look. On the side of his car, were large letters in red paint. Kya recognized the language and frowned.

"What language is that?" Sam asked

"E--E--Enochian. I re--read a b--bo--book about it--it in the B--Bunker," Kya said softly.

Crowley nodded, "She's right. It's not a message for you though, it's for me. 'Be afraid. Your Queen,'" he translated. "Abbadon's getting more brazen. She thinks I'm losing my grip." Kya moved to sit in the back seat, resting her leaning her head back. Crowley comes to her side, and Kya didn't move.

Dean is fuming as he stared at his car, enough that Sam goes to his side, "Dean. Dean." Dean turned to Sam, and he continued, "Listen, you said Crowley was only useful till we got the Blade," Sam whispered. "... Well, we got the Blade."

As soon as the word leaves Sam's mouth, Crowley moved. He flung Sam and Dean against the side of the car. Kya moved, but all the car doors are immediately closed, locking her in. "You know, boys, I'm in debt to you," Crowley spoke. "You forced sobriety on me, and now I can see the situation for what it is. Dean, you are quite the killing machine. And it occurs to me that Abaddon is not the only name on your list. My name must be up there, as well."

The Blade fell from Sam's hand and everyone's eyes turned to the weapon. Kya glared at Crowley, her eyes glowing blue. She is barely able to reach his mind before his eyes flick red, "Not today, princess," he growled. Kya flinched, breathing heavily. She was too weak to fight him.

"It's no good to you without me," Dean snarled.

"Yes," Crowley nodded, agreeing. "But as long as I have it, it's no good to you." Crowley drew the Blade to his hand, smirking. "

Now, this is the way it's going to go -- I'll hang on to old donkey teeth here until such time as you locate Abaddon. Then you'll destroy her," Crowley turned to Sam, a false look of pity on his face. "You're right, moose. You can't trust me. But, sadly, I can't trust you, either."

Then, Crowley is gone in a big puff of red smoke.

Everyone was silent for several seconds, then Dean finally snapped. "Fuck!" He growled, angrily getting in his car with Sam following. Kya was silent in the backseat, knowing from experience that it was not good to aggravate angry people. Besides, she was suddenly feeling lightheaded and nauseous anyway, probably because she tried to control Crowley.

They drove for nearly an hour until they made it back on the highway. Kya sat back in her seat, ignoring the growling of her stomach. Little to no words were spoken between them for the next several hours.


	12. TWELVE

**Chapter Twelve:**

The tension in the car was very thick as they drove back to the Bunker. Kya was shivering and still sopping wet. She stunk of disinfectant that only made her sick because it reminded her of the School. Not to mention, she hadn't eaten, or properly slept, since that man took her.

Kya had been pretty out of it for a while, shivering, trying not to sneeze or cough or think about food at all because Sam and Dean seemed very upset. Kya didn't want to make the angrier, she decided it would be better to wait, just wait.

Although this was probably a stellar idea in her half-starved head, she couldn't help it as her throat got drier and drier, her lungs seemed to twist and she began to feel lightheaded.

Kya coughed, she tried to make it small, but it turned out to be a loud hacking noise, as if she were trying to bring up a lung. Sam turned around, "Are you okay?" He asked, brow furrowed and concerned. Kya nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Sam looked at her for a moment, then his hand touched her leg. Kya flinched, surprised. "You're still soaking wet. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I-" Kya choked, falling into a coughing fit. "Ye-Yes. Jus... Just the-the wa-wa-water." Kya tried to smile, but Sam wasn't having it.

"You're going to get sick sitting in those clothes," Sam told her sternly. "Dean, pull into the next exit. I think I saw a sign for a Wal-Mart or something."

"N-No!" Kya said, eyes wide. "I-I a-a-a-am fine! D-Do n-not worry!" Sam shook his head, and it was final.

Kya slumped, guilt weighing on her chest. Dean parked the car in the parking lot of a Wal-Mart. Around them were a few RVs and other reasonably sized SUVs, the occupants probably asleep. "I'll run inside with her. You get some rest," Sam told Dean, who nodded. Kya got out of the car, and Dean leaned his chair back, arm over his face.

Sam gave Kya his jacket, as they walked in since her wings were clearly visible. Kya held the jacket tighter as they entered into the 24-hour supermarket.

 **0/0/0/0**

Finding clothes in Kya size wasn't easy. First of all, she had never has clothes bought for her before. She only wore Dean and Sam's old things. So, she didn't know her size. This didn't help because Sam didn't really know how to shop for little girls. Another issue was that she needed every shirt she wore to a be at least a few sizes bigger so her massive wings could fit.

Sam and Kya were in the store for nearly an hour trying to figure out what she could wear. After they finally figured out what shirt size she was, everything else came smoothly.

Finally, they were heading back to the front. They were passing the meat isle, so Sam could get a six-pack of beer. Kya walked sluggishly, her stomach felt as if it were eating itself out - which in all reality, it was, since bile is actually an acid and when you get hungry, it begins to feed on the fats and mucus your stomach glands secrete.

"Kya!" Sam said, and Kya jumped, she was about to apologize, but Sam looked upset. "When was the last time you ate?" She shrank away, grimacing.

"I... I-"

Sam sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Kya, we talked about this! You have to tell us these things."

"I-I am so-sorry," she muttered, her throat raw. Sam turned into one of the food isle and began to load tons of food in his cart. Kya stared, shocked.

"I would go out, but everywhere around here is probably closed right now, and we have to get back on the road in order to skip the traffic in the morning. So, this will have to do," Sam said. He swiped something off the shelf of the pharmacy side of the store before finally heading towards the check-out counter.

The woman sitting at the counter stood, and began to scan their items. Kya watched with wide eyes as the number got higher and higher, "Y-Yo-You do-do n-"

"Yes, I do. Don't worry about it," Sam said, and swiped his card. Then, he began to put bags in the cart, wished the cashier a good night, and then went back to the Impala.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked, rubbing his face. "Did'ja get lost?"

"Kya needed clothes and food," Sam said, sliding into the car. The bags shared a space in the back with Kya, and Sam told her to change. She did, slipping the new, clean clothes on easily, and Sam tossed her old ones in the trash.

"Do you wanna drive or what?" Sam asked Dean quietly, who nodded. "You tired?"

"Nah," Dean yawned, "Just give me a minute to wake back up."

"How about I drive for a few hours while you ' _wake up_ '?" Sam asked, but Dean shook his head.

"Ten minutes," he promised, rubbing the sleep off his face. He glanced at the back, where all the food was. "What's all the food for?"

"Kya," Sam said. "Ask her when the last time she ate was." Kya shrank in her seat, ducking her head, hoping she could disappear.

"When was the last time you ate, kiddo?" Dean asked, confused.

"I-I..." Kya twisted her fingers. "I... D-Do n-not remember..." Dean rose an eyebrow, and Kya quickly spoke. "I-I a-am s-s-sorry! I-I did n-n-not wa-want t-to u-u-up-upset y-you! Y-You just... You-You we..."

"Kya," Dean sighed. "I understand that you didn't want to upset us but, you need to tell us this. We can't have you starving on us, okay? You're already skin and bones as it is," Dean chuckled and Kya cracked a reluctant smile.

"You eat," Sam said, opening a few of the bags. It wasn't anything big, some saltine crackers, sliced cheese, lunch meat, a loaf or bread, peanut butter and jelly, water bottles, and napkins. Kya nodded, and began to make herself some of the cheese-and-lunch-meat-crackers. After one or two, her stomach growled. Eventually, Kya made the entire pack of crackers, and ate nearly half of the bread, making peanut butter jelly sandwiches until she finally had to stop before she got sick.

After she finished eaten, they were well on their way back on the road. Sam turned and noticed that she was done. Then, he rummaged through one of the bag, and pulled out a small box.

Sam skimmed the instructions before opening it, and pouring a thick pink liquid. Carefully, he handed it to Kya, who took it, confused. Kya sniffed it and scrunched up her face, "It's for your throat," Sam explained.

Kya closed her eyes, feeling sick. She remembered when she was back in the school and they tested pills and drugs on them. She remembered how she hallucinated for days, or she kept vomiting, or her stomach burned. Sometimes, they would give them a experimentory drug several times a day, until their bodies became dependent on it. Then, they would stop and see what the effects of withdraw was for them.

Kya hated it, the days she spent sweating and moaning in a cage. How she wished she was dead already, but knew that death was a luxury in their special hell.

"Kya?" Sam asked, concerned. Kya dropped the small bottle cap full of medicine, breathing heavy.

"I-I-I-I-I ca-ca-can-canno-cannot," she blubbered. "Pl-Pl-Plea-Please, M-M-Mr. Sa-Sam, I-" Kya coughed, trembling.

"Kya, calm down," Sam said, shooting a look at Dean, who nodded. He pulled over to the shoulder of the highway. Sam got out, standing near a woods, and Kya did too. She stumbled, and bent over, her stomach churning, and vomited. Sam rubbed her back comfortingly as tears dripped down her face. "Kya, tell me what's wrong?"

Kya shook her head, trying to banish the memory. She pushed it far back into her mind, "I... It..." She breathed for a minute, "To-Too mu-much fo-food," Kya lied. "So-So-Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Sam assured. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes," Kya nodded, "Yes, I-I a-am fine n-now. So-So-Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Come on," Sam lead her back to the car. Kya drank half a bottle of water in order to get the taste of bile out of her mouth. Kya leaned against the door as they drove again, curling up in blanket Sam gave her, and fell asleep.

 **0/0/0/0**

When Kya woke up, she was in her bed at the Bunker. Confused, and still tired, she rubbed her face, looking around. Her room was still a mess, a few books were missing. Maybe Sam and Dean needed it.

Kya sat up, and suddenly felt winded, blacking out for a moment. Kya held her head, inhaling sharply. Her stomach growled, but she was too tired to get out of bed. Sam and Dean were too far down the hall, and wouldn't hear her if she called them.

Kya sneezed, sniffing, which seemed to make her feel even more lightheaded, so she laid back down.

Kya shivered, as if the ice cold, disinfect water was still pouring down over her, still seeping into her mouth and filling her lungs. She felt as if she were still drowning, still dying slowly. The curtain was still drawn, and this time, Dean didn't come to save her.

Tears slipped past her cheeks, and she curled in on herself, sobbing. She was _scared_. She didn't want to die! She didn't want to die!

Kya cried for what felt like forever, until the tears just stopped coming, and she was left trembling on the bed, gasping. She couldn't breath, and that man was staring down at her, with the same empty, cold stare the Whitecoats had. They wanted to see what would happen. They wanted to see what she could _do_ , if they pushed hard enough.

Someone grabbed her shoulders, lifting her up, and Kya panicked. The Erasers were taking her to the Pit! She didn't want to fight anymore! She didn't want to kill anyone anymore!

Kya squirmed, screaming and sobbing - which came out in stuttered choking noises and hacking coughs that brought up mucus.

"Kya, it's me," they said soothingly. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Kya didn't listen, she clawed at their arms, batting them with her wings, she couldn't do it, anymore. She couldn't live like this anymore!

Kya slumped in their arms, not fighting anymore. She just cried. Kya didn't want to hurt Grey, she didn't want to fight him. Kya loved him, he was like her brother, but they twisted his mind, the Whitecoats made him want to kill her. Kya couldn't do it. Kya didn't want to do it. She couldn't fight anymore. She can't. She's seen too much blood, she seen too much death. She felt numb to it all, she felt as if she was meant to be like this.

Kya didn't want to kill for the rest of her life. She didn't want this! She didn't ask to be this way! She didn't ask to live in a cage and be tortured every day! Kya never wanted to be different!

"Kya, sweetheart, please," he said gently. "It's me, sweetie, it's Dean. I swear, I'm not going to hurt you, I need you to get up, alright? You're sick, Kya, you need to rest."

"Pl-" Kya couldn't even get the syllable out without coughing again. "I-I-I-I-I-" Kya felt like a broken record. Always a broken record. She was never normal, not even before Grey destroyed her voicebox. She was always like this, she would always be like this.

He sat beside her, moving Kya to rest her head on his lap. Kya did. She hiccupped and coughed and sniffed and let out a few dying sobs. Finally, she just whimpered, shivering in his lap.

Dean gently lifted her up, and placed her on the bed. Kya conceded and he covered her with the blankets snugly. Then, he sat beside her bed, and waited, humming a tune. He didn't move until Kya's eyes closed, and she was asleep.

 **0/0/0/0**

Kya was still sneezy and sniffy the rest of the week, however, her sickness was finally weak enough for her to get up and move around without nearly falling on her face.

Kya shuffled into the main room, where both Sam and Dean were, working on a case, no doubt. She guessed it was the Abbadon one he talked about nearly a week ago.

Kya looked around, confused, "Wh-Wh-Where is K-Kev-Kevin?" She asked. She hadn't seen him at all since she got back.

Both Dean and Sam stiffened, "Kevin was... Killed," Dean finally said, regret and guilt soaking through his voice. "By an angel."

"O-Oh..." Kya said, silent. She didn't know this, or who killed him. This was Kevin, after all! Why would someone want to kill him?

"Yeah," Dean said, and Sam was awfully quiet, clenching the papers he held. "But, it's going to be fine because were going to kill the S.O.B. that did it." Dean gave a weak grin, and Kya nodded, smiling in order to raise his spirits.

She sat at the table where they worked and sniffed, wiping her nose. "Hey, Kya," Sam said, hesitantly.

"Ye-Yes, Mr. S-Sam?" Kya said, looking at the man.

"I just wanted to ask... Who is _Grey_?" Kya sat, staring at the table as if he had asked her to kill a man.

"H-H-He i-is no-no-nobody," Kya lied. "Er-Eraser fr-from t-t-th-the Sc-Sc-School! Pro-Pr-Probably dead n-no-now."

"You mention him a lot for someone who's nobody," Sam said casually. Kya looked down, and Sam sighed, "You're not in trouble, Kya. I'm just concerned."

Kya closed her eyes, and inhaled. "Gr-G-Grey and I-I... A-Are si-siblings," Kya began, swallowing a lump in her throat. "We... We g-grew up in th-th-the School to-together wh-when we were y-younger. I lo-loved him. Wh-Whenever the Wh-Whitecoats tried t-to te-test on e-ei-either of us, w-w-we wo-would fi-fight back. The Wh-Whitecoats did n-not like this, an-an-and messed wi-with Gr-Grey's head. H-H-He co-could not re-remem-remember me as hi-his sister, bu-bu-but as a-an-another ex-experiment t-to keep qu-quiet. Th-Th-They gave hi-him a-an im-ima-imaginary sister, an-an-and threatened he-her life wh-wh-whenever he was b-behaving out of li-line."

"What about the Pit?" Dean asked, intruiged.

"I..." Kya felt like she was going to be sick. "Th-The P-Pi-Pit is... Wh-When the Wh-Whitecoats put u-us t-t-to-together and made u-us fight... So-So-Sometimes, to th-the d-death..."

"Did... Did you fight Grey in the Pit?" Sam asked, slowly. All Kya could do was nod, without bursting into tears.

Kya could remember it like it was yesterday. The Whitecoats pitted her against a little girl with scales all over her body, and miscoloured eyes. Her fingers were webbed and her hair shaved short - just like everyone else. Her death was swift, her neck snapped before she had time to scream.

Kya had already been up against two other people that day, and usually the Whitecoats stopped there, throwing in someone hard to test her, or soneone weak to dispose of easily. But today, someone else came in after the girl. He was big, and he was furious. His teeth were bared and saliva dripped from his mouth. His large paw-like hands twitched, ready to snap her neck, ready to crush her bones, ready to kill her.

Kya recognized the Eraser immediately, " _Grey_?" She said, her voice soft, her eyes wide. Her voice was drowned out by his.

It was angry, and sounded aa if he wanted to cry. " _You killed her_!" He roared, hus voice just as garbled and strange as the rest of the Erasers. " _You killed my sister_!"

" _Your sister? Grey, I am_ -" the lights went out and Grey charged her.

Kya moved, but the Eraser was fast. His razor sharp claws swiping against her front side. Kya tried to move, but didn't have the time.

Kya let out a cry just as Grey stalked over to her, still twitching, still enthralled with the need to murder her.

Kya inhaled, vanishing the memory from her head as if they were ghost. She couldn't think about that, not now.

"I-I-I a-am going t-to b-bed," Kya murmured, getting up and shuffling away. She was nearly out of the hall, when Sam spoke again.

"Kya," He said, and she turned, confused. "I'm sorry. I... Shouldn't have asked you that..."

Kya gave a small half-smile. "Y-You did-did-did not kn-know," She said gently, and disappeared down the hall.

 **0** **/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

 **Sorry for the filler, but I wanted something in between the next couple chapters - like the calm before a storm hehehe.**

 **I also wanted an excuse to give a bit more about her background, which, if you look at Leona's from my other Maximum Ride story,** ** _Still I Fly_** **, is a bit similar.**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the update! I've started school at the beginning of August, so it's surprising how I'm able to fit time for this, lol.**

 **I'll see y'all next time, and remember...**

 **Don't melt~!**  
 **\- Happyritas OOO**


	13. THIRTEEN

**Chapter Thirteen:**

For the next few weeks, Kya stayed strictly in the Bunker in order to heal. Sam has informed her that she was very lucky that she didn't have pneumonia, but he also told her it was unlikely if she did as well, due to her healing. However, it was still a risk neither brothers were willing to take since it would involve her probably having to go to a hospital. Kya had politley informed them that even if she did have pnenomia, she would rather die of the illness then go anywhere withing a mile of a hospital.

So, Kya stayed confined to her bed, and rarely outside her room. Sam went on a few cases, and Dean attended to her, although Kya insisted that it wasn't quite necessary. He didn't listen, and brought her hot soups and tea while Sam wenton cases.

Kya tried to be useful, getting a information for his case whenever he needed it.

Kya didn't know whether or not it was the fact that she had never had a serious cold, or that her immune system was better than she gave it credit for, but soon, the cold simply left. She was still sniffy, but her throat wasn't sore and it didn't hurt to breathe! Kya was ecstatic, but she tested her illness for another day - she read that a normal human needed to be without symptoms for at least 36 hours before the were deemed clean again.

When she finally left her room for good, Kya's first stop was the Big Book Room. She hadn't been able to read for weeks. She was practically starving for a book. Ths room made her so happy when she saw it. It smelt of old book, crisp, dusty pages, the words humming in her ears, begging to be blown off and read again. Kya curled up in a chair with a blanket, and began to read. She felt content as she did so, getting lost in her knowledge.

She read about Chinese mythological creatures, with interesting names like ' _Xiao_ ' or ' _Feunghuang_ '. Kya learned all she could about them. She learned why the people believe in them, where they were thought to have came from, or the theories of where a few of the most intellectual people thought they lived and why they may or may not live there.

Kya waa reading books like these for weeks on end, usually not even leaving the big book room. Several times, Dean came in and lightly scolded her for not eating or drinking anything for several days. Sometimes, she would fall asleep with a book in her lap, and wake up in her bed, the book she read beside her with the page she ended on dog-eared.

A month had passed Kya very quickly, until one morning, Dean and Sam came to her.

"We're going up to Jody's for the weekend," Sam told her. "She thinks she has a case for us."

Kya smiled, knowing what this meant. "Yo-Yo-You wish to kn-know if I-I want t-to-to stay here o-or be there?"

"Yep," Dean said simply.

"Th-Then, I wi-will go. I-I-I liked sc-school up th-there. I-It would b-be nice t-to return," then, Kya smiled, and giggled a bit. "I-I never th-th-thought I-I wo-would say t-that!"

Dean smirked and ruffled her hair. "Start packing, then, kiddo. We leave tonight."

 **0/0/0/** **0**

Kya was more than relieved when they were finally out of the dreaded vehicle after nearly _six hours_ straight. By the time they pulled up to the police station, it was raining pretty hard. Kya stared outside the window at the dark, angry clouds. She was mesmerized, she had never actually _seen_ rain before, only the terrifying thunder and lightning. The rain was _beautiful_ , and Kya had the sudden urge to run around and play in it, like she had read in her books and saw the kids doing on the sidewalk. They were having fun, something Kya didn't quite know how to do.

Jody met them outside the gas station, and Kya ran out - as soon as she was steady enough on her feet after being in the car for hours - to hug her. "Hey kiddo," Jody grinned. "Not gonna run away this time, are ya?"

It's giggled and shook her head. Jody looked over her to Sam and Dean as they came out of the car. "You boys are a _sight_ ," she grinned, letting go of Kya to hug Sam and Dean too.

"Jody," Sam smiled, "How's the shoulder?"

Jody shrugged, liking lie she had no issue with it, but Kya remembered her using it tentatively when she had been there a few months back. It must be much better now, she supposed. "Eh, it only hurts when it rains," Jody said, proving Kya's suspicions. "How you boys been?"

As they exchanged pleasantries, Kya remained gazing out into the clouds, uncharacteristically day-dreaming. She wondered what it would be like to fly in them. Maybe she'd get the chance before they went hunting for whatever was bothering Jody.

Jody moved to the trunk of her car, looked around for any unwanted onlookers, before popping it open. Kya knew or was a vampire by the way Jody killed it before Sam confirmed it. The head was completely detached from the body's shoulders.

"Yeah, uh, that's a vampire alright," Sam said nodding.

Dean on the other hand, was smiling like a proud father, "I don't know, Sammy. Looks like Jody doesn't need our help anymore."

Sam smirked, "Oh, they grow up too fast."

"Don't they?"

Jody rolled her eyes and Kya giggled. "Yeah, joke all you want. There's more where that came from," Jody said, closing the hood.

"More?" Dean questioned and Jody nodded.

"My men brought in a runaway last night. There's no I.D. on her - nothing on her, actually, except for a bus ticket out of Nebraska," Jody explained, leaning against her car. " _Total_ Jane Doe. She won't even give me her name. Girl's basically feral. She's got zero manners, didn't even thank me for saving her." Jody sighed, "Anyhow, this thing went to plenty of trouble to get at her. And to hear him tell it, the ' _others_ ' will want her at least as bad as he did."

"Sounds like a nest," Sam said, looking and Dean, and he nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed, but Jody only looked confused.

" _Nest_?" She asked, a slight from tugging at her lips. "I'm guessing that's not half as cute and cozy as it sounds."

"Oh, I'm afraid not," Dean said, shaking his head, appearing slightly bemused. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's have ourselves a look."

 **0/0/0/0**

Kya simply watched from the corner of the jailroom as Sam did fangs check on the girl's gums, and coming out unsuccessful. Sam shook his head at them and the girl glared, obviously annoyed. " _Wilson_ and _Fisher_?" She scoffed as Dean stepped forward. "You two are FBI, then I'm _Taylor Swift_. That wasn't a dental I.D. It was a _fang check_. You're _hunters_."

"And you're alive because, uh, hunters trained the sheriff. I think the first words out of your mouth should be a _thank you_." The girl scowled, turning away. "So, who were you to this vamp, anyway? Hmm? What's so special about you? Is there a nest?"

Kya stared intently at the girl, her annoyed movements exposed scars of what looked like bite marks all around her neck and collarbone. As if someone bit her several tines and not allowed it to heal over. It was almost as bad as Kya's own scars from the School.

The seemed to notice her stares and shugged up her shirt collar. It was no use, the damage had already been done, and Kya could never, and would never forget it.

Jody creaked the door open enough to stick her head in. "Sorry to interrupt," she said, and looked at Dean and Sam. "We got a match on her DNA." Dean and Sam nodded, following her out of the room. Kya, however, stayed behind, observing the girl silently.

She let out a huff, running her hands through her thick dark curls. Or certainly wasn't like Kya's hair, short and bush-like. Nor was it similar to Jody's hair, straight and simply cut. The curls reminded her of a mane, like a lion she had seen on the television box. If anything, her rugged and fierce personality seemed to definitely fit the analogy.

"What are you staring at?" She demanded, scowling at Kya. Kya blinked, realizing that she had gotten lost in thought.

Heat filled her face and she looked down, frantically rummaging through her bag. "U-Uh, I... I-I a-a-a-am so-sorry. I-I-I-I di-did n-no-not me-mean an-any-anything by i-it, uh-uh..." Kya eyes finally landed on her book, and pulled it out. The end was stuck on something in her bag, and when she finally pulled it out, she dropped it. The book fluttered on the ground, a few feet from her.

Kya stooped to pick it up, embarrassed. "Wow. You're _really_ clumsy," the girl chuckled, only making her more embarrassed.

"So-Sorry," Kya murmured, closing her eyes, as if it'd help the heat on her face. She didn't like this embarrassment, the way her face warmed, this needed to stop!

"What's your name, kid?" She asked, looking curiously at Kya.

"Ky-Kya. Wh-What is y-yo-yours?" As soon as the words left her, the door opened again.

"So you feel a debt," Sam announced as he and Dean walked in. Jody was behind him and stood near the wall, arms crossed as she watched silently.

"They gave you a home, raised you," Dean said, coming behind Sam.

"Annie, we get it," Sam empthazised. Kya tilted her head, Annie? "Loyalty is a very strong thing."

"My name is Alex," She scowled.

"No, it's not," Sam shook his head. "Your name is Annie Jones." Kya blinked, Annie Jones. She remembered that name, Annie Jones, where did she hear it?

"Those vampires stole you," Dean said firmly. "They're monsters, Annie." Kya tensed, feeling the anger from Annie. She was glaring at Dean, probably for his insensitive use of the word 'monster'.

"Alex," Alex growled.

"They didn't love you," Dean continued. "They loved your blood. They fed on you."

" _I_ fed them," Alex corrected ignorantly. " _My_ choice. My brothers - they brought me food when I was hungry. So when they struck out on a hunt, I fed them. They're my family."

"Okay so, you care about them," Sam said, trying to understand her. "But, Alex... There's a reason why you decided to run away."

"It was time," Alex said, sitting straighter, looking more than uncomfortable. "To move on. To get out on my own."

"And how do you think that decision is gonna sit with the rest of the nest?" Dean asked, and Alex flinched, looking down. "One of them already pursued you. You think when the rest of them find out that you left that they're just gonna shrug and cut their losses?"

"You lived with them for years," Sam told her. "They've tasted your blood. They have your scent down _cold_. I mean, how far can you run and for how long?" Alex looked between the two brothers, then at Kya. Tears welled up in her eyes and Kya was able to see how truly terrified she had been. Kya looked down, a feeling she didn't recognize taking hold of her. Kya felt sad for her... She pitied her.

"You didn't think this out, did you?" Dean said, almost incredulously. "What would happen, who might get hurt - your, uh, 'brother', for one."

"His name's Cody," Alex spat, "And she killed him." She pointed to Jody in the corner, who rose an eyebrow.

"Because of the choices you made," Dean said, turning the blame back to her. "These are the consequences."

"You got two options," Sam said, and Alex turned to him, scared a but desperate. " _T_ _hem_ or _you_. And we can help you. We can keep you safe. But you have to help us."

Then, Dean dropped the question that they came in there for. "Where's the nest?"

Alex looked horrified, glancing between the brothers, confirming if they were serious or not. "I can't," Alex said. "After what's happened... Mama finds me, she'll _kill_ me." Finally, the dam of tears breaks loose and she began to sob. Sam, Dean and Jody exchanged worrying looks, which concerned Kya a bit, but she remained silent.

 **0/0/0/0**

Kya sat a computer silently, typing quickly as she scanned the pages of text and notes she had written. She had a pair of headphones on over her ears as she worked.

A tap at her shoulder startled her and she glanced up. Sam was smiling at her as she clumsily took off her headphones. "Ye-Yes?"

"Just wanted to known what you got so far," Sam chuckled and Kya sat straighter, turning to her notes.

"Ah-Ah, well, I-I tho-thought that since vam-vampires needed t-to feed, peo-people would g-go missing m-mys-mysteriously, s-so-someone sh-should ha-have reported it," Kya shrugged. "I f-found a-at le-le-least fifty missing p-person reports in an-an area about an ho-hour or so from he-here. Th-The places w-w-where they were la-last seen were a-all different, a-and th-the age ra-range was s-so dy-dyna-dynamic that po-police di-did not think t-to look i-into it. Al-All were all m-men and ol-older tha-than at least tw-twenty five, th-though."

"Is that all?" Sam asked, but Kya shook her head.

"No. S-So, I-I-I was thi-thinking, if I n-needed f-food, it wou-would be con-convenient if i-it were near-nearby, ri-right?" Sam nodded, and Kya clicked out of her page, going to a nap with dozens of red dots on them, and a wide circle around it. "Th-This i-is the gen-general area fo-for all o-of the m-mi-missing persons' re-reported. In th-this area, t-there i-is at least a-a-a two dozen pl-places where there is-is an un-unin-uninhabited area that wo-would be i-ideal for sq-squ-squatting, or in-in this case va-vampires."

"That's too much to look into in a day," Sam frowned but Kya still nodded, not done quite yet.

"I-I know, so-so I sh-shortened it. Based o-on areas with lil-little to no su-sunlight that wo-would interfere with th-the va-vampires' living con-conditions, in a-a-a rural ar-area, un-uninhabited, pr-probably run do-down or desolate all-all together. That-That took me t-to-to these fo-four locations. Pe-Perfect for a-a day's ride an-and prime lo-location for a-a nest o-of vam-va-vampires."

Sam grinned and ruffled her hair, "That's my girl." Kya grinned back and Sam turned to tell the others of the news.

Kya leaned back in her seat, immensely satisfied after all her work. Then, she put her headphones back on, listening to sounds of the wilderness.

 **0/0/0/0**

"S-S-So, this i-is my room, a-and... I-I sleep here," Kya said, opening the door to her room in the cabin. Jody had brought Alex out to the cabin with her while the three of them waited for Dean and Sam to get back. Jody suggested that Kya could show Alex around, since she would probably be living with them for a while. Kya was more than eager to, but after the first five minutes, her enthusiasm had decreased significantly.

"An-And th-there is a gu-guest ro-room in there, s-so... If y-you wa-want to, uhm, sleep... In th-there y-your a-are welcome. Well, y-you wo-would have t-to ask M-Ms. J-Jody fir-first, but..."

"How do you know here?" Alex interrupted. "Jody and the Winchesters? Are you like, their daughter?"

"Da-Daughter?" Kya frowned for a moment, trying to figure out what the word implyed. Then, she froze, "Wh-Wh-What?! N-N-No! I-I-I am-I-"

"Okay, nevermind," Alex rose her hands, obviously seeing how shocked Kya had been by her word choice. "Definitely not related. But, how do you know them?"

"I... I fe-fell i-into th-their roof ab-about  
... S-Six months a-ago." Kya explained awkwardly. She was still embarrassed by it, a little.

Alex looked downright confused. "You fell into their roof? Why were you on their roof?"

"Th-There wa-was a storm. Th-The li-li-lightning singed m-m-my fe-feathers..." The explanation still hadn't soothed Alex's confusion.

"Your... Feathers?" Kya looked down, contemplating whether or not to show her, but she gave in. She took off her jacket and let her wings out, they curled around her, due to the narrowness of the hallway.

Alex paled, and she took a step back, "What the hell...?!" Kya froze and quickly put her wings away, regretting it immediately.

"W-W-We-We sh-should-" Kya cleared her throat, "We-We sh-should go-go ba-ba-back to M-M-Ms. J-Jody." Kya turned, and ran down the hall before Alex could say anything else.

 **0/0/0/0**

Kya spent the rest of the afternoon outside, sitting in a tree, just in view of the cabin so Jody wouldn't get concerned. She rubbed at tears on her face, and sniffed loudly.

Kya kept remembering the Erasers she would encounter back at the School and all of the other experiments. She was an experiment, after all, and no better than them. Kya was probably just as bad as the vampires Sam and Dean were hunting right now, if her time in the Pit is anything to show by it. She was a monster, no better than the rest. Why did she always believe she was better?

More tears snaked their way down Kya's face, but she wiped them away quickly, and closed her eyes. Maybe, it was time to go for good. She was getting too soft. If Kya had gotten a reaction from Alex when she was at the School, Kya wouldn't have even flinched. All these people, these normal people, were making her far too soft, and Kya didn't like it.

The sound of tires on gravel made Kya perk up, she scanned the forest floor for a few moments before finally spotting a huge truck coming their way. The car doors opened and a man goes for the guest room window. One manages to get inside, but Kya jumped on the back of the other man.

The force of her landing made the man stumble and fall to the ground. She kicked him between the legs and he let out a sound that was inbetween a hiss and a groan.

Someone grabbed her shoulders from behind her, dragging her away from the man, but she elbowed him in the gut, then kicked him in the face. He stumbled, but managed to stay on his feet as he rubbed his jaw.

The man who climbed in the guest bedroom window came out with Alex kicking and screaming in his arms. Kya ran at him, but the man at the ground tripped her. She stumbled and fell, her hands tore up from the gravel on the ground as she landed.

The vampire from behind her hissed, and turned her neck over, and Kya squirmed, fear creeping in her. His teeth sank into her neck and Kya let out a cry of terror. "Come on, let's go!"

The man hesistated, then he punched Kya in the face, and her head lollied back, stars covering her vision. He picked her up and carried her to the truck. He managed to bang her head on the side of the truck as he scrambled to get in, and Kya lost conciousness.

 **0/0/0/0**

Kya was tired against a post, her feet were strapped together and her wings unmoveable. A man stood in front of her and turned when she woke up. "Look at what we have here," He purred, getting down to her level. "What are you, precious?"

"I-I-I do-do not know w-what y-y-you-" he barked out a laugh, and she turned her head, trying to keep herself from smelling his expired breath.

"She's so scared she stuttering!" He hooted.

"I-I am n-not sca-scared of you!" Kya snapped, glaring at him.

"' _I-I-I-I am-a-a-am_ '," he mocked, pitching his voice up higher to mimic hers.

"Le-Let m-me go!" She snapped, anger and embarrassment boiling inside her.

"Oh, we can't do that," he chuckled darkly, then pointed a different man standing in the corner, his eyes closed and a silly smile on his face. "Whatever ya blood did, it made him like that. So, do ya mind if I take a bit too?" He moved her neck, and turned her to the side.

"No-N-No! N-N-No!" She screamed, but he plunged his teeth in her neck. Kya could feel the blood being slurped up into his body. She tried to fight, but she slowly started to become dizzy. "L-L-L-Le-Le-Le..." Kya murmured, trying to keep her eyes open. Then, the man let her go, and Kya slumped against the post, her eyes closed.

"Whoo!" He cheered, standing up and licking his lips. "Oh, god, that was great!" He turned back to Kya, a possessive look in his eyes. "We're gonna have to keep you."

 **0/0/0/0**

For about an hour, Kya was in and out of conciousness. Due to her faster regeneration, she was able to produce blood at a faster rate then the normal human, which meant that her body had replenished her blood in only about ten-fifteen minutes. When the man, who Kya heard them call him Connor, noticed, he drank from her again.

After the third time, he moved her to an chair and tied her down. There was a blood bag on the stand above her, and Kya paled. "N-No. Pl-Please, an-an-any-anything b-but th-this, pl-please," she begged, tears springing into her eyes as she saw the needle. "Pl-Pl-Pl-Please!"

The man laughed, "Scared of a little needle?" He mocked, then pushed it into her vein. Kya screamed, trying to get away from it, as memories sparked.

Lying on the metal table, strapped down as the Whitecoats poked and prodded at her body, as if she were a toy. Shots given to her that made her sick to her stomach or made her feel strong enough to break down a steel wall.

Kya turned her head and vomited all over the floor, the sharp scent of it attacking her own nose. The man just laughed at her, and called the other vampire over, who was pretty drunk off of Kya's blood, to clean it up. "I wouldn't keep puking if I were you," Connor chuckled. "You're gonna need all the fluids you can get."

He began taking her blood and Kya fought as hard as she could, but after a few packs of blood had been taken, she had become dazed and tired again, trying to desperately keep her head up straight.

Connor let her reproduce more blood, and Kya sat quietly, trying to remember how to breathe. She was so tired. She wanted to go home. She wanted to sleep.

Kya sluggishly picked up on tires running on gravel, as did everyone else in the nest. "They're here," someone announced and everyone began to move quickly and hide, leaving Kya in the middle of the room.

Minutes later, Kya heard thr door burst open, then, Dean and Sam coming up the steps to where she was. "Kya!" He shouted, running to come to her side.

"N-N-No- _No_!" She shouted, staring at Connor who held a gun to Sam's head.

Dean followed her gaze, then his eyes hardened and he tightened his grip on his machete. "Drop it," he told him. Dean clenched his jaw, but gently placed the machete on the ground. As soon as it was out of his hands, the other vampire came behind him and clubbed him in the head. Dean crumbled to the ground. Connor did the same, slamming the butt of his gun on Sam's skull.

 **0/0/0/0**

Kya waited for Sam and Dean to wake up twenty minutes later. They were both tied up on the floor, but Sam started to wake up and squirm first, and Dean a few seconds after. "No, no, no. _No_. Unh-unh-unh-unh," Connor said, bending down to look at Sam, then squeezed his cheeks in his hands. "Hell of a sight to come home to... Brother lying dead on the floor." He slammed the butt of the gun in Sam's stomach.

He groaned, and Connor stood up like nothing even happened. "No idea it was a Winchester that had done it. So... Which one of you was it? Which one of you took off my brother's head?!" He snapped, pointing the gun at Dean, a ferocious glare in his eyes. "Was it _you_? Was it _him_?" Since neither commented, he stood straighter and smirked, ,Pretty fitting - brother for a brother. This place has been a good home to us. But since you two had to come around and ruin it, we're gonna have to to hit the road and find a new one. And when we hit the road... We like to pack a lunch."

Connor pointed the gun at Kya, and she tensed. "That's what she is, anyway. But you two? Oh, I'm gonna enjoy sucking you dry!" He bent down towards Sam and swept his hair out of the way.

Kya eyes widened, "N-No!" She shouted, and Connor turned back to look at her. Kya' eyes glowed blue as she stared at Connor. "Yo-Yo-You do-do not wa-want him. H-He ha-has... _AIDS_." Sam and Dean both looked confused, but Connor shoved him away, disgusted.

"Ya know what? How about a _sister_ for a brother?" He grinned, and Sam and Dean stared at her, shocked. Connor came around to Kya and quickly sank his teeth into her again before she could talk him out of it. Kya screamed, but he clamped a hand over her mouth, leaving her only to try to fight him off by shaking.

"Get off of her!" Dean howled. A minute later, he did, and grinned at Dean. Kya head fell back as the other vampire began to pump her blood again. At this rate, Kya thought weakly, they'd kill her.

"You've got an interestin' kidsister, ya know? Or, is she even ya sister?" He rose an eyebrow, and Dean snarled. Connor sat on Kya's legs, making her stiffen slightly, but she didn't say anything. "When she jumped on my brother like that, she looked like an angel fallin' from Heaven. But, as it turned out, she happened to be far from that."

The other vampire came over, and bent down to pick up Sam. Sam moved fast, plunging a sharp needle into his chest. He gasped, but the contents inside worked quickly. The vampire fell to the ground. Connor got up and growled at Sam, but Dean was already standing, his machete in his hand gleaming dangerously. The two began to wrestle, pushing one another against the wall.

Sam quickly went to Kya, undoing the restraints on her hands and feet. Kya slumped forward, and Sam took out the needle in her arm, blood dripping steadily from it. "Hey, hey, Kya, I need you to look at me, alright? Can you do that? Kya?" Kya didn't reply, her eyes were still half closed and her breathing shallow. Sam glanced over at the cooler where the vampires kept the blood. There had been nearly ten of them that came from Kya. Not to mention all the times the vampires sucked her.

"Look at me," Dean snapped from the side of the room where he and Connor fought. Connor was against the wall, and the flat side of his machete was pressed against his skin. "Look at _me_ , bitch!" Then, Dean used the blunt side of the blade to decapitate the vampire. The head rolled forward and the body slumped to the ground.

Dean took a minute to get his breathing under control as Sam gently sat Kya up. "G-G-G-Gr... G-Grey..." Kya's eyes rolled, coming back to conciousness slightly, her voice no higher than a whisper.

"Kya?" Sam looked at her, hearing her voice. "Kya. Look at me. Kya!"

"Wh... Wh-Whit... W-Wh-White... G-G-Grey..."

Dean took his machete and decapitated the vampire on the ground, "The basement," Sam said. "Jody." Dean didn't wait for him to finish and he raced down the steps.

"C'mon, kiddo," Sam said, gently shaking her. "Stay with me. C'mon."

"C-C-Co-Cold... G-Gr-Grey..." Kya shivered, tears running down her face.

"Okay, Kya, that's okay," Sam said calmly. "C'mon, we have to get going. We gotta get out of here." Sam stood, carrying Kya in his arm, but immediately, she started screaming. Sam was so startled that he nearly dropped the girl.

Heavy sobs choked her cries and she tried to pull away from Sam, her wings flapping weakly, trying to help her. "Whoa, Kya. Come on, we don't have time for this," he said, trying to settle her down. He put Kya on his back, holding unto her arms tight so she wouldn't call.

Kya was breathing heavy, and her words slurred as if she had been drunk. "N... N-N-N-No... G-G-Grey, wa-w-watch, n..."

"I'm not Grey, Kya. I'm Sam," Sam told her gently.

"I... I d-di-did i-it... G-G-Grey... I... I... F-Fi-Fire, I..." Kya leaned her head on Sam's shoulder as they went down the steps.

"What fire?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Bi... Big... F... Fi-Fire... I..." She stopped talking to breathe. "Ki-K-Killed... I... F-F-Fire... Gr... Grey, I... Ki-Killed th-th-them... I... I... I st-star-started the f... F-Fire. M... M-Me." Sam turned to see Dean next to Jody and Alex, speaking softly.

"Dean," he called to his brother, who turned. "I'm going to sit in the car with her." Dean nodded and turned back to Jody and Alex. "What fire did you start, Kya?" Sam asked, his voice heavy with seriousness. Kya sniffed, beginning to cry.

"I... I... G-Gr-Grey, I... Tr-Tri... Tried to wa-warn... Wh-Whit-Wh... Whitecoats... H... Hurt... I..." Kya shivered again, getting closer to Sam. "C-Co-Cold."

"We'll be in the car in a second," Sam told her. He reached down to open the door and Kya screamed again, her wings flapping, a bit harder this time. Kya closed her eyes tight as Sam gently put her in the car. He let her lie down before putting a blanket on top of her. Kya was asleep in seconds, her body shivering slightly, and she breathed heavily.

 **0/0/0/0**

Kya sat in her room, a book on her stomach as she read quietly. A short knock sounded at the door. "I-It is o-op-open," Kya said and the door creaked open.

Sam stood in the doorway and Kya grinned, slowly sitting up. After invading the vampire's nest, Sam and Dean forced her to stay in bed for at least two days in order to regain all of her energy. Kya insisted it would only take two hours, but they didn't listen to her.

"He-Hello, Mr. Sa-Sam. Is so-some-something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to talk," He said, closing the door. Sam motioned to the bed, asking to sit. Kya nodded and he sat beside her. "Kya... When the vampire bit you the other day, you lost a ton of blood and started saying... Strange things. Do you remember any of it?"

Kya frowned, "I... I re-remember screaming be-because I th-thought I wa-was go-going to fall. Oh, a-and, the AI-AIDS thing, bu-but I al-already explained th-that I di-did not kn-know how I-I di-did that."

"No, uh, when I was trying to get you out, you kept mentioning Grey and a fire. Does that mean anything to you?" Kya went still.

"N-N-N-No, I do-"

"You know, whenever you start lying, your stutter gets worse," Sam pointed out, and Kya recoiled. "Look, Kya, I'm not going to hurt you, and Dean won't either. I just want to know what happened."

"I-I..." Kya swallowed, and inhaled. "I-If I... If I-I te-tell you, wi-will yo-yo-you promise n-n-not to t-te-tell M-Mr. D-De-Dean?"

"How important is it?"

"P-Pro-Promise."

"Fine," Sam conceded. "I promise. Now, tell me what's going on."

Kya shook her head. "I... I-I ha-have t-to sh-show you."

 **0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

 **Aye! Five thousand word chapters! Man, I missed writing like this. Haven't wrote this much since SOC, heh. I felt like I was neglecting y'all with half-assed chapters, so, maybe this'll make up for it (and a 4000-5000 worded** _ **Be A Man**_ **chapter coming out soon?)**

 **Okay, but enough squish, I've been thinking of making a new story, but since I'm In between books and really overloaded, I decided to see what you guys think. So, as a new fanfiction that may or may not come out soon, would you like,**

 **A) A sequel to Fading Echoes that is a month overdue.**

 **B) A Criminal Minds crossover with Maximum Ride. Probably with a trans or nonbinary less.**

 **C) A Naruto fanfiction where the main character doesn't speak Japanese.**

 **D** **) A headcanon book of how Newt Scalamamder met the beasts in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.**

 **Or, E) None of the above.**

 **Cast your votes, and I'll decide what i want to do, maybe based in the votes, maybe not, depends on what you vote on.**

 **Well, that's all for now. I'll see y'all next time and remember...**

 **Don't melt~!**  
 **\- Happyritas OOO**


	14. FOURTEEN

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Kya was quiet for a few seconds and slowly brought Sam into her Soul Home. Sam looked around, surprised. "Wow..." He murmured. He remembered how Dean described it to him, and it was just like this. "What are we doing here?"

"You said you wanted to know what happened..." Kya explained carefully. "So, here it is. I just... I want to warn you that you can get hurt here too. I can keep you safe, but... Don't try to touch anything, okay?"

Sam nodded, still a bit mesmerized by his surroundings. Kya sighed and began to show him the memory.

The expanse of white shifted into a smaller, more compact room. It was filled with cages full of children the same age, or younger than, Kya. Kya pulled on Sam's arm, bringing him aside. The door opened and an Eraser came into the room. He was doing a routine check, like every other time.

Past-Kya was sitting in a cage reading a flimsy piece of worn paper that looked like it could be a map. When she heard the Eraser come in, she hid it and breathed steadily, closing her eyes. The Eraser walked past the Past-Kya, he stopped. "What's wrong?" Sam whispered, trying not to let it hear him.

"He thinks I escaped," Kya said in normal volume. Maybe it didn't matter if they heard you or not.

The Eraser opened the cage and immediately, Past-Kya dropped out. She slipped behind him and took his gun and silencer off his waistband. In seconds, two bullets were through his head and the Eraser fell.

Past-Kya jumped back up, closing her cage before taking whatever else she needed off the dear Eraser before following him. She ran down out of the room, and Sam and Kya followed her.

Past-Kya used the dead Eraser's key card to get out, then, created an illusion of herself being an Eraser. There was only one other Eraser on staff, usually the two took turns when doing checks. Past-Kya came next to him and shot him in the neck.

Past-Kya took any bullets she could find on him, and ran.

Past-Kya ran through the halls for several minutes, stopping occasionally to walk past unsuspecting Whitecoats. She made it to a small electricity room and ducked inside. Sam and Kya followed, slipping through the closing door.

Past-Kya used her knife to cut through a bunch of wires, not caring which was important or not. Once she finished, she stepped back out, into a dark hallway filled with panicked men and women.

They scrambled around, trying to look for the electricity room, or waiting for the generator to turn on, but Past-Kya already unhooked the tube to the generator while she was in the electricity too.

"Where are you going now?" Sam asked, watching as Past-Kya slowly and inconspicuously walked down the hall. "Can you even see?"

"No," Kya admitted. "But, I had been planning it for months, so I already had the entire route I needed memorized." Past-Kya turned down a hall and swiped the key-card to walk into the room. It buzzed, the Eraser age stole it from didn't have access.

Past-Kya panicked a bit, but calmed down immediately. She heard footsteps coming down the hall, they were fast and steady. Past-Kya inhaled and listened, then, she barred the person's path, making them walk right into her.

"O-Oh! I-I am sorry," Past-Kya stammered, but her voice was deeper and it sounded like a man's. "It is ju-just so da-dark."

"Quite alright," the woman replied. She had a strange accent Kya didn't recognize.

" _British_ ," Kya murmured. She had never even heard a British person until then, and she didn't even recognize the strange accent.

The woman quickly brushed herself off and walked away as quickly as she came. Past-Kya waited until she could no longer hear her heels clanking against the floor before she tried to get into the room.

" _Entering Doctor Fiona_ ," the scanner announced, accepting the key card and unlocked the door.

Kya waited a few seconds before slipping into the room. It was large, and the edges of the room was dulling slightly. Sam turned to Kya, "Are you alright?" He asked her, concerned.

"Just... A little tired," she smiled. "We are almost done." Sam nodded and watched as Past-Kya grabbed as many vials as she could, she smashed a few against the floor, but others she carried in her hands. She uncorked a few and threw them into the halls so they could be kicked around by scared scientists.

Past-Kya began to hurry a bit faster, she didn't have a lot of time left, maybe ten minutes, if she were lucky.

Kya ran to the supply cabinet in the labortory, searching frantically for bleach, floor cleaner, hand sanitizer, anything that she could use. Then, she poured it all out the door creating a very disgusting smelly puddle of household cleaners.

As Past-Kya went back and forth, she heard the door bang open, and she gasped. An Eraser got inside. She could hear it's nails clawing the walls and floor in the dark. Past-Kya tried not to breathe. She knew the lighter was just a table away. All she had to do was grab it.

"... Ki... Yah..." Past-Kya stiffened, knowing exactly who entered the room.

After their fight, Grey was so enraged that he was only able to growl those two words at her. And after the Whitecoats transferred their voiceboxes so she could speak again, that was the only word he was able to growl. It was basically torture, being able to only say the name of someone he hated.

" _Grey_ ," Past-Kya said softly, slowly moving towards the table with the lighter in the drawer. "Gr-Grey, wa-wait. I-I-I can ex-explain!"

"Ki-yah!" He roared and pounced at her. Past-Kya scrambled for the lighter. She was able to open the drawer, but she didn't have time to stick her hand in. Grey slammed her to the ground, growling, spittle flying at her face.

Sam moved to help, but Kya grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "He could kill you if you interfered! It is a memory and you are _human_! You would die in an instant!" Kya scolded and Sam stopped, watching hopelessly as the oversized wolf tried to tear Past-Kya to shreds.

Past-Kya kicked him off her, and managed to scramble away. Her wings were out and she assumed a fighting stance, eyes full of danger. Grey growled, his eyes as black as the abyss and lunged at her. Past-Kya side stepped, taking his arm and twisting it. Grey turned and hissed, moving his head down to bite her. Past-Kya let go and stepped back. Just a few more feet and she could have the lighter.

Grey picked a table lamp and threw it at her head. Glass went everywhere and Past-Kya ducked and didn't expect the Eraser to lunge at her as well. He managed to dig his claws into Past-Kya's stomach, and she gasped, wrapping her legs around his torso and moving to sit up. Then, she grabbed a shard from the lamp and dug it into his thick neck.

" -Can you no-not se-see!?" Past-Kya hissed in his huge ears. "I a-am to-your sister!"

" _Ki-yah_!" Grey screamed in retaliation. Grabbing the glass with his ridiculously large hands and yanking it out, not even sparing the bleeding. He reached to where she was and flung her at the desk. Past-Kya's back hit the and her mouth opened to cry out in pain.

Grey stalker over and pressed her to the ground, slamming his fist in her face over and over again. His other hand grabbed fist-fulls of her feather and yanked them out. Past-Kya gasped, blood collecting in her mouth. Her hand grasped the side of the desk, shaking it as Grey tried to beat her to death.

Slowly, but surely, the drawer fell out. Quickly, Past-Kya grabbed the lighter and lit it. She managed to reach down to Grey's feet and ankles, where he had to have stepped if he came into the room. They caught immediately and he roared, moving back, and trying to put it out, but with the hair along his body, it quickly caught to other places. Soon, he was a walking inferno.

He screamed and cried trying to put himself out. He was in so much pain and Past-Kya just stared at him, watching. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and Kya's cheeks too. She controlled a sob in her throat, and closed her eyes, turning away. She could never watch thr next part whenever she went back through her memories, or even had nightmares of it.

" _Ki-Yah_...!" Grey cried, reaching out a hand to Past-Kya. He looked in pain, and he looked scared. Grey, her brother, needed help. But, Past-Kya turned, crawling as fast as she could away from him. Her face was hanged up and she was in pain. Past-Kya could've helped him. She could've helped a lot of lives lost that day. But, she didn't.

Past-Kya listened to her brother burn, because she was a coward. She slowly rose to her feet, picked up the lighter she used for Grey and hurled it as hard as she could for the door. The flammable ingredients caught immediately and spread like an epidemic.

Past-Kya used the small window in the laboratory, usually used to vent out the room when the scent of chemicals filled the air. Nothing dangerous to the rest of earth. Just to bring in fresh air.

Past-Kya hardly got through, but managed it. She took her mangled and beat up wings and began to shakily fly away.

Sam and Kya were still in the laboratory, which eventually faded with the memory. Without Kya actually being there, there was no memory to remember.

They were back in the white expanse and Sam was speechless. "... You _killed_ your brother...?"

"No. He survived."

"You _tried_ to."

"He tried to kill _me_ first," Kya frowned, crossing her arms. Not a lot of people survived the fire, not that _she_ heard at least. None of the experiments did, that's for sure. She supposed they weren't deemed ' _important_ ' enough to save. "Anyways, you wanted to know why I kept mentioning a fire. There you go."

"When did that happen?" Sam asked.

"A few weeks before I fell into the roof," Kya sighed. "I was staying in the woods, I could not fly for long, and the night was so nice before that surprise... ' _Storm_ '."

"Did _everyone_ die that night?

"No. A few survived. The fire was just a distraction so I could escape," Kya explained. "I... I am not particulary _proud_ of it, but... I did what I had to do to survive. I would do it again too, if I had the chance."

Sam stared at her, "I understand, Kya."

"No, you do not," Kya shook her head. "I... I do not want you to think I am some... Some _monster_! I... I _had_ to do it," Kya sniffed, wiping away tears. "I _had_ to do it, Mr. Sam. I..."

"I know, I understand," Sam said, coming to her side. He hugged her tight until she stopped crying and looked at him.

"I am sorry," she murmured.

"Don't be. That... Wasn't your fault. You had to do it." Kya sniffed again, wiping her cheeks. "I... Have a question."

"Yes?"

"Last time you took Dean here, you showed him his... _Soul Home_? Can I see mine?"

Kya thought for a moment. She was _way_ past her limit, but after that carnage she showed Sam, it would be nice to see his Soul Home. Kya nodded, she waited a few seconds, but soon their scenery changed to what looked like the Impala. Dean was driving in the front, smiling and playing that strange loud sounds he called ' _music_ '.

The outside was just a blur, but that didn't matter, since it seemed like they were driving.

Sam moved to touch Dean's arm, but Kya grabbed it before he could do anything. "No. If he crashed, we'll both die."

"Oh..." Sam took his hand back. "This is cool," he commented, running his hands along the dashboard.

"You have a very active mind," Kya replied. "And a good imagination.

"Thank you?" Kya laughed.

"That was a compliment," she assured. "Are you done?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "This was good. Thanks, Kya."

"My pleasure," she grinned then, ended their contact.

 **0/0/0/0**

Sam opened his eyes first. The room was still as light as it was when they went in. He heard shuffling and turned. Dean was in the chair beside them. " _Dean_?" He stood but quickly regretted it. He swayed and fell to his knees, grabbing onto the wall for balance.

" _Sam_!" Dean stood, coming to him. " _Finally_! You two were like that for nearly _two hours_!"

"Two _hours_?" He looked at his watch, and realized that it was true. Sam looked over at Kya, who still had her eyes closed, and was breathing heavily. Slowly, she too, opened her eyes. But as soon as she did, she moved and raced for the trash bin.

Kya vomited and then fell to the side, breathing heavily. She wiped her mouth and gave a pained smile. "L-L-Le-Learned m-my le-lesson. Tw-Two h-hours is _fa-far_ t-too l-long..."

"That was _reckless_ , Kya," Dean scolded. "Why were you two in there for so long?!" Kya froze closing her eyes.

"I..." Sam was cut off by Kya.

"He as-asked me if-if I co-could show h-hi-him his So-Soul Home. W-We got... C-Carried away..." Kya lied. Well, half-lied. They _did_ go see his Soul Home.

"Well, be more careful next time, okay?" Dean sighed. "And you're supposed to be _resting_ , Kya."

"I a-am fine," she assured, but he shook his head, not having it at all.

Dean shook his head. "I'll be in the kitchen. We'll be leaving soon," he said, then turned and left her room.

Sam was going to follow him too, but stopped. "You know Dean wouldn't think any different of you because of what happened with Grey, Kya."

Kya didn't answer at first, then she sighed. "You do-do n-not know that, Mr-Mr. Sam. Not f-for sure..."

"Kya-"

"Im-Imagine i-if you k-ki-killed Mr. D-Dean. Or, tri-tried to, wi-wi-willingly." Sam sighed, he couldn't imagine that. Dean was all he had left of a real family, well, him and Cas, but it wouldn't be the same without either of them. "Pl-Please do-do n-not te-tell him, Mr. Sa-Sam..."

"I won't," he assured. "But you'll have to. _Eventually_."

"I... I wi-will," she murmured. "I... Am tir-tired..."

"I'm sure," he chuckled and moved to give her a hug. Kya's wings fluttered. She still wasn't quite used to hugs. Or _touching_. Or anything affectionate like that. Sam and Dean tried to help her get situated with it - they hugged her all the time - but Kya simply didn't understand it. It always made her freeze up, like he was going to try to kill her, even though she knew he wasn't. He wouldn't hurt her. Not willingly. Not like how she hurt Grey.

"By-Bye, Mr. Sa-Sam," she said to him.

"Bye, Kya." He smiled and then left the room.

Kya climbed into the bed and sat in silence for a while. She thought about what happened and how she had lied to not only Dean but also Sam. She told Dean that they were just in his Soul Home, which wasn't completely true. She told Sam that she would eventually tell Dean how she burned down the School, which wasn't true at all.

Kya didn't _like_ lying. It made her chest feel... _Wrong_. Like she was holding in a sneeze. But at the same time, if lying kept Sam and Dean from asking questions and continued to love her, then she wouldn't tell them the whole truth _ever_.


	15. FIFTEEN

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Kya's face was pressed against the frigid glass, marvelling at the thick white flecks falling from the sky. The only light she had was that of the porch light and her bedroom light.

Her door opened and Kya jumped. She tried to run back to her bed, but she tripped on a book that was on the floor and fell on her side. She tried to get back up, looking back at the door.

Jody was leaning against the door frame, amusement etching her features. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed thirty minutes ago?" She questioned as Kya sheepishly climbed back underneath the covers.

"S-So-Sorry," Kya murmured. "To-To-Tomorrow, ca-can we... Go-Go out?"

Jody chuckled, shaking her head. "We'll see. And, if the car decides to run, them maybe. They'll probably have the roads cleared quickly, so you won't be out too long."

Kya frowned but nodded. She couldn't stay upset for too long. She's read so much about snow and the different, intriguing stages of of, but she's never been able to see it before.

Jody chuckled at her excited state, and poked her on the forehead. Kya still couldn't help her grin. "Try and get some sleep, alright?" She nodded and closed her eyes. She peeked and eye out as Jody left the room, waiting quietly until she shut the door again. Then, Kya turned to look out her window, where the curtains were still parted slightly, and she could see the not snowflakes falling to the ground.

Warmth spread through her chest as she watched. Snow was so beautiful and peaceful and... Kya would never be able to be used to it. She just loved everything about it!

However, she did as Jody told her and closed her eyes, focusing on, and eventually falling, asleep.

Maybe it was her overactive brain, or maybe her excitement for the promise of fun in the snow, because that night, as she slept, Kya was ridden with terrible nightmares.

 **0/0/0/0**

Kya stared at Grey's burning body. He was reaching out for her, calling for her. "Ki... Yah..." He rasped, reaching out for her.

Kya stared at his hand and swallowed, "You will hurt me," she whispered. Suddenly, his face twisted as the fire lapped at his skin. Kya could taste the smell of burning chemicals in the air. It was metallic and stung her eyes and nose. Tears leaked from them, but Kya had a sense that they weren't from the chemicals.

Her brother was _dying_ \- she was _murdering_ him! Kya willed herself to move, to get up and find something that could keep his body from turning into a unrecognizable pile of cinders.

But, her body refused to move. Not even a finger lifted as she was forced to watch her brother, the only person in this world - in _their_ world - that she cared about.

Kya blinked, probably for a second too long and Grey wasn't big anymore. He was small, her small brother Grey, who looked at her with wide, brown caring eyes and a kind smile that he reserved only for her.

" _Please_..." He whispered in his sweet voice. It was a voice that Kya had - ironically - thought she'd forgotten. It was horrible when she came to the conclusion. She could remember every horrible action the Whitecoats committed against her with a dizzying amount of details, but she had forgotten her brother's voice, the first thing, and only thing, that made her smile.

This time, when Kya got up, she was able to move. She ran to her brother, hugging him tight, afraid that if she let go, if she loosened her grip, even a little, he would be gone. She couldn't do that, so Kya held on tight.

Kya felt arms come around her. They were muscular and thick. Then, claws dug into her skin, and Kya screamed, half from shock and half from fear because her Grey was gone! Where did he go? Where was her Grey?!

"Ki-yah," he growled, and then Kya felt it. The searing pain of the fire licking and burning her skin. She screamed, trying to pull away, but Grey held her steady, a crazed look in his eyes.

He looked down at her, his jaw hanging open like a puppet with loose strings. Kya could see rows and rows of terribly sharp teeth covered in saliva and blood, waiting tentatively to be used. Kya felt as if she couldn't breathe as he said, " _Die_ , Ki-yah."

His mouth widened and Kya screamed one final time before he killed her.

 **0/0/0/0**

Kya woke up with a start. Her eyes puffy and tears coming from them. "It's okay," a voice said beside her. Kya jumped, scrambling to move away, but it was just Alex.

Kya closed her eyes and covered her face with her palms, trying to focus on her breathing. "I heard you screaming and... I thought something was wrong," Alex explained. "Are you alright?"

Kya didn't respond for a minute. Then, she ran her hands through her wild, unkempt afro, and nodded. "I-I-I am f-fine. Ju-Just a ni-nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kya shook her head, almost frantic with the notion and Alex held up her hands, innocently. "Okay, we won't." Kya eased up and closed her eyes. She didn't know how early it was - and, probably hearing it would make her tired as well.

"The snow got pretty thick," Alex said, nodding a head at the window.

Kya stood up, "Re-Really!?" She said, excited. Alex got up and Kya climbed out of bed. She came over and pressed face against the frigid glass. It was still dark out, but based on the subsumed bushes near the house, Kya though it was pretty tall. It had to be at least two feet!

Kya grinned, forgetting about her nightmare. She practically bounced on the balls of her feet, eager to go play in the snow for the first time and feel what it felt like.

"That's a lot," Alex whistled.

"What do-does i-i-it feel li-like?!" Kya asked. She couldn't wait hours until Jody woke up. She wanted to go outside _now_.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, her brow furrowing.

"Th-Th-The snow! Wh-What do-does it feel li-like? I re-re-read that you ca-can eat it, but I-I did-did not be-believe it," Kya laughed self-assuringly. "I-It cannot b-be-be poss-possible!"

"Wait, have you never seen snow?" Alex asked, shocked.

"Th-They d-do not ha-have snow wh-where I a-a-am from," Kya explained. She was far to entranced in the white, powderlike substance to turn to Alex's face.

"Where are you from?"

"Th-The School."

"Yeah, but which school?"

"N-No, _the_ Sc-Sc-School. The Wh-Whit-Whitecoats gave m-me my wi-wings."

"I... Don't understand."

Kya looked up, realizing that this was Alex, not Dean or Jody. "I-It is a-a lo-lo-long story," She said vaguely, not really wanting to explain that topic at the moment.

Alex caught on and decided to change the topic, "So, what do you want to do for Christmas?"

Kya blinked, confused. "I-I have read ab-ab-about this Chris-Christmas. I d-di-did not know th-that I g-get to choose what I want. I thought th-that the gif-gift giving was t-to be an-anonymous."

"I mean, yeah, but you can still ask," Alex shrugged. "It helps the person you're trying to give gifts to know what you want." Kya nodded slowly with this new information.

"I... I can a-ask for an-an-anything?"

"Anything reasonable, yeah."

"B-Books?" Alex grinned.

"Do you want books?" Kya nodded vigorously. "What books?

"A-Any books!" She felt elated, her wings fluffed with excitement. She bounced gently on her bed, her messy afro bouncing with her as she spoke. "I-I really like th-the _Al-Alice's Adventures In W-W-Wo-Wonderland_! It wa-was really funny!"

Alex smiled at Kya's childish excitement. "Then, books it is."

"C-Can I as-ask for s-something else?" Kya asked, curiously, her blue eyes shining.

"What is it?"

"Snow. Ca-Can I ask to pl-play in the sn-snow for Chri-Christmas?"

Alex gave her a funny look, "If there is still snow - which, there probably will be - then, yes, of course." Kya giggled, clapping her hands.

"I-I ca-cannot wa-wait!" She squealed and Alex laughed with her.

"You have to go to sleep though," Alex chided lightly and Kya calmed down. "Or else, Jody won't let you go anywhere."

Kya frowned, looking back at her pillow, then at the window, where the mounds of snow was so high, it nearly reached her window sill.

Kya nodded, "O-Okay," she agreed.

"Good." Alex helped her back under the covers and Kya laid back down, facing the window. She watched the snow lightly fall down, the wind blowing the tree branches so they made strange shadows in the dark.

Alex got up and went for the door. "Night," she said.

"Night. Me-Merry Ch-Christmas," Kya replied and Alex laughed.

"You still have a week, kid," Alex reminded her, then closed the door.

Kya went back to sleep, eventually. And this time, she dreamed of her books and Wonderland.

 **0/0/0/0**

"Al-Alex! A-Alex!" Kya squealed, moving the covers off her. Alex groaned, twisting in her bed. "Wa-Wake up! Alex!"

"Mmm... M'up. M'up," Alex conceded, sleepily sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. Kya climbed into her bed and grinned brightly at her. "What is it?"

"Ms-Ms. Jody sa-said the sn-snow stopped! Al-Alex, we ca-can go out n-now!" Kya was practically bursting with excitement. "C-C-Come on! I wa-want t-to see wh-what it fe-feels like!"

Alex rubbed her face and looked at Kya. She was in her rainbow onesie that Jody bought her a few weeks back, and the back was cut open so her wings could fit through. They were black massive, and had a white identical patch in both of them. They curled around them and sun shined through a few of the feathers, which had been puffed up in excitement.

"Al-Alex! H-Hurry up!" Kya urged, too impatient to wait for Alex to properly wake up.

Thankfully for her, Jody came to the door, "Kya, I told you to wait."

"Ye-Yes, but Al-Alex ususually wa-wakes up around ei-eight-thirty, s-s-so, she w-would have wo-woken u-up-"

"Kya, c'mon, leave her alone," Jody said, shaking her head and picking Kya up off the bed. Kya curled her wings in so she didn't accidentally hit Jody and frowned.

"Bu-But I wa-wanted to _fe-feel_ the snow..." Kya complained as Jody dragged her down the hall and back to the kitchen.

 **0/0/0/0**

Eventually, Alex got ready for the day, and left her room. Kya jumped up immediately, but Jody grabbed the back of her pajamas to keep her from jumping on Alex. Reluctantly, she sat back down.

Alex laughed as Jody sipped her coffee. "They cancelled school," Jody said, and Kya's eyes widened. "Too much snow to clear out all the roads in the area. Besides, your break starts tomorrow anyway, so they decided why not."

"Th-Then we ca-can pl-play in the sn-snow all da-day!?" Kya said, barely able to get her words out.

"No, not all day," Jody frowned. "They sent your winter break packets. I suggest you get them done early." Kya nodded, "And, straighten up your room before you go out anywhere - both of you." Kya nodded again. "And make sure the dishes are washed, dried, and put away." Kya nodded even harder. "And..." Jody tried to find something else to add, but Kya knew she had nothing.

Kya squealed with excitement, and jumped out of her chair. "Where are you going?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"To-To clean m-m-my room!" Kya said, and then disappeared down the hall.

 **0/0/0/0**

Kya was so excited and eager to go outside that she had her room cleaned and the fish washer started in under an hour. Then, she begged Alex to let her clean her room, which she said no to. Then, after more arguing, she finally agreed to allow her to clean her roon for her - with supervision.

Eventually, they were finished sooner than Jody expected. So, Jody helped Kya get bundled up, making sure her wings would fit under her coat. When she was finally ready and jumping on her the tips of her toes with excitement, Jody let her go outside.

The brisk air smelt so strange and new to Kya that she stepped back staring. As far as she could see, there was white, glittering snow covering the ground. It was unblemished and almost looked wrong to even touch. Then, the cold hit her - it was a kind of cold Kya had never experienced before. It was like she stuck her head in a freezer, it was so cold.

Kya inhaled and the scent of the new woods she was suddenly unfamiliar with pierced her nose and she blinked, sniffing.

"What are you waiting for?" Alex laughed, and then she felt hands on her back, "Go!"

Kya stumbled a few feet and fell face first into the once perfect snow. She tasted the coldness on her tongue. It tasted like... It tasted so strange! Kya couldn't describe it!

She giggled, then she laughed and soon, she couldn't stop. Kya rolled on her back and looked up at the blue sky, laughing hysterically, trying to breath but suddenly not knowing how.

Alex was laughing too. Kya looked at her. She had her gloved hands in the snow and wss forming something. Kya marvelled at her, she didn't know you could mold this!

Kya frantically tried to stand up, buy her body sank lower. Jody noticed her struggled and waddled over to help her stand. Just as she did, Alex threw the molded snow and it landed on the side of Kya's hood. "That's called a snowball, Kya."

"A s-snowball?" She repeated. Then, she watched Alex bend down and cake the snow together again forming a crudely shaped ball. Kya repeated the motion, and then held it out to Alex to judge.

Alex made a silly face, nodding and rubbing her chin. "Hm... Yes, I would say that that is a pretty good snowball. For a beginner, of course."

"Is-Is there di-different le-levels of snowball?" Kya asked.

"You two can discuss snowballs later," Jody said to them. She had went into the house for something and came back with three big shovels. "Help me clear out the walkway, the you two can go at it."

Alex nodded, taking a shovel and handing one to Kya. She held it awkwardly. "What a-are we do-d-doing?"

"We need to clear a path from the drive way to the door," Alex explained, and got to work. Kya watched her for a minute. She was moving the snow with the shovel, which looked quite heavy. Then, she tossed it into the yard and near the bushes.

Kya copied her, shoveling out the side walk, and tossing it into the yard. She was efficient, eager to get back to playing, and eventually, had the entire path cleared away.

"Good job, Kya," Jody praised, chuckling.

"N-Now can w-we play?" Kya asked.

"Almost. Help me clean off my car, and then you're all set." Kya cheered, hurrying over to the car. She began to use her sleeves, wiping down the car window, but Jody laughed. She went into her car and pulled out two long brushes. "Alex, you break up the ice and put some salt down. Kya and I will get this done." Alex nodded and Jody handed her a long brush.

"Here you go," Jody grinned. "Just brush off the side windows. I'll get the front and the back. After that, we should be good." Kya nodded and waited until Jody started to watch how she was using the brush. Then, she copied her on all windows. She noticed that a lot of snow built up at the top.

Kya poked it and then a ton of snow fell down, some sticking to the window. Kya sighed, but redid her job. Ten minutes of working and incessant and impatient nagging from Kya later, they had finished.

Kya cheered and ran into the snow, it was up to her knees and soon enough, she couldn't walk anymore. Jody had started up her car and was pulling out off the driveway. Alex came over to Kya and waved goodbye. "Th-There is s-s-so much sn-snow!" Kya said, worried. "Ho-How is sh-s-she going t-to-? Oh."

Kya watched as she put her car in four-wheel drive, and drove over the snow. The tires treading the snow as if it were nothing. Kya was shocked as she slowly lumped down the road and soon out of sight.

Alex bent down and Kya watched her, curious as to what she was doing. "Do you know how to make snow angels?" She asked.

"N-No," Kya replied and Alex smiled. She grabbed her hand and pulled her out near the middle of the yard.

"Like this," Alex fell on her back, and then began to move her arms and legs up and down for a few minutes. Then, she slowly stood up and grinned.

Kya stared at the spot she was in, eyebrows furrowed. "Wh-What is i-it?" Kya asked.

"A snow angel," Alex explained, pointing to the arms, which were now much wider than what she did. "See? Those are the wings."

Kya stared at it for a few seconds, squinting, but she slowly nodded, understanding. "Ca-Can I t-try?"

"Go right ahead." Kya moved a few steps and copied Alex's arm and leg movement. When she finished, she stood and looked at what she did.

She stared for a few seconds, then gasped, eyes wide. "I-I se-see it-it!" She said, covering her mouth. Alex laughed, grabbing her hand from her mouth.

"We can make more snow angels later. Now, we have a lot of work to do."

 **0/0/0/0**

Alex taight Kya a lot of new things she's never heard of before, or understanded from her stories until now. She taught her snowball fights and snowmen - which prompted Kya to ask if she could make a snowkya, and Alex agreed. Alex even found a plastic box container and put Kya on the top of a small hill on the top, then pushed her down it. She called this sledding and Kya was amazed.

She even, to Kya's pleasure, showed her how to make snow ice cream. After they had gone inside for a break from the snow, Alex started a fire in the pit. Then, pulled out the bucket of snow she had left the night before.

"Wh-What is th-that for?" Kya asked. Alex made her clean up all the ice from the snow so Jody wouldn't be upset, then she put back on her rainbow onesie.

"Ice cream," Alex answered.

Kya frowned, "Ic-Ice cream?" She heard of this ice cream, and even saw it in stories and in the Wal-Mart, but she's never actually had it before.

"Snow ice cream. My grandma showed me how," Alex explained. She had a big bowl which had all the snow from the bucket in it. Then, she poured a bit of vanilla extract, sugar, and milk. She mixed it a little, then wsved her hand at Kya. She turned and grabbes two cups and two spoons, setting it on the marble counter.

Alex scooped the snow ice cream into the cups, and then took one with a spoon and sat on a chair beside the hearth. Kya did the same. She watched as Alex ate a bit before ate her own.

Her eyes widened. It tasted like sugar and sweetness and... And Kya loved it!

She giggled and ate a few more bites and sat beside Alex. She felt the warmth of the fire on her toes. "I-I-I love i-it!" Kya exclaimed and Alex chuckled.

"I'm glad," she replied and Kya sighed warmly, eating the ice cream and closing her eyes. Once she finished her ice cream, she was do exhausted from all that she and Alex had done that morning that she fell asleep. Alex noticed and soon followed suit.

Jody came back to the cabin a little more than an hour later and was surprised to find Alex and Kya sitting beside the small burning fireplace. On the counter in the kitchen, was a melted bowl of flavoured water.

Jody gave a small smile, grabbing a afghan off the back of one of the couches and draping it over the duo before heading upstairs to clean herself off.

 **0/0/0/0**

"Al-Alex! Alex!" Kya said, bouncing on Alex's bed. She had just fallen asleep what felt like seconds ago and was quickly, but groggily awake.

"Mmm... What?" She demanded, turning over in her bed.

"I-It is th-the Ch-Christmas!" Kya said, smile as wide as the sun.

Alex looked at her, then at her window which still displayed the underside of the night. She even heard an howl hooting quietly outside her window. "What time is it?" Alex demanded.

"1-12:03 A-AM!" Kya said happily. Alex groaned into her pillow.

"No, Kya, you have to wait until morning to celebrate Christmas," She explained.

"W-Why?" Kya asked and Alex shrugged, burrowing into her blankets.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna go to sleep," She murmured, into her pillow and a minute later, she was out.

Kya stared down at the sleeping girl. Then, she glanced back at the door, where he own bed was. Frowning, she decided to crawl under the covers and wait with Alex.

Alex's eyes fluttered open and she glanced down at the girl burrowing into her side. "Kya, what are you doing?" She asked, sleepily.

"Wai-Waiting for th-the Ch-Ch-Christmas," she explained. Alex shook her head but was too tired to argue it and fell back asleep. Soon, Kya was asleep too, and right by her side.

 **0/0/0/0**

"Hey you two?" Jody called from the doorway and both Alex and Kya stirred, moving and slowly waking up. "If you take forever, you're going to miss out on presents."

Kya's eyes snapped opened and she nearly screamed, "C-Ch-Chris-Christmas!" She cried, struggling to get out of the bed. In seconds, she managed to tangle herself in the blankets, trip, and fall flat on her face.

Kya unraveled herself quickly and then jumped back on the bed to shake Alex a lot more forcefully to wake up. "Al-A-Alex! A-Alex! Al-Alex! Wake u-up! T-Today is no-now the Chr-Christmas!"

Alex moaned, pushing Kya away, but sitting up all the same. Kya bounced on her toes, absolutely excited, and Jody laughed from the doorway.

Soon, Kya had pried Alex from the bed and ran down the hall. Her onesie was a little slippery on the hardwood floor, causing her to slide and grabbing at the walls to slow herself down.

When Kya saw the tree and all the boxes underneath, she practically screamed, jumping up and down and talking so quickly that it was impossible to understand what she was saying.

"Okay, okay," Jody said, and Kya sat right beside the tree, jittery with excitement. She now noticed that she had a small camera on her hand, she was recording everything. "We'll go one at a time, alright?" Kya nodded, and Alex sat in the chair beside the fire. Kya sat at her feet. She just really liked being beside the tree.

Jody bent down with a grunt and took a present from underneath the tree. After reading it for a second, she passed it to Alex, "That's from Sam."

Alex grinned and opened it up. Kya watched, transfixed as she savagely tore the paper off. Then, she squealed at what was inside and grinned widely. "What is it?" Jody asked, but it sounded like she already knew.

"Complete art set, with a premium sketch book!" Alex grinned, "Oh, my god, how much did it cost?! This is so good!"

"Next one," Jody handed Kya a present, and Kya grinned. She opened it just like how Alex did. Then, her jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Alex asked, bending to look over.

"Bo-Books!" She cried, hugging the half-wrapped present to her chest. Alex looked like she would've died with laughter.

They went through presents for the next half hour or so, before the floor finally looked like a Christmas paper factory had blown up in their living room.

Kya was high with happiness and Alex was happy just looking at the girl. There were only a few more left. "Ooo! Open that one!" Alex said, pointing to a small one that was wrapped in newspaper.

Jody grabbed it, read the side and then handed it to Kya. "It's from Alex," she told her.

Kya grinned, unwrapping it quickly to reveal... A small blue card.

Kya looked at it curiously, reading it. "' _Mi-Min-Minnehaha County P-Public Lib-Library Card_ '?"

"You sign your name here," Alex said, pointing to the empty section, and then take it to the library. Then, you can check out as many books as you want." Kya's eyes went so wide and her eyebrows so high that Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"A-A-As ma-m-ma-many a-as I wa-want?" She asked, almost faint with the idea.

"And the best part is that the library will keep getting books. So, technically, you can read forever."

The smile on Kya's face was so bright that it could beat the Sun's. Tears grew in her eyes and she jumped at Alex, wrapping her arms around her and blubbering thank yous into her neck. Alex laughed, "Merry Christmas," she whispered before Kya sniffed and pulled away.

"I... I-I ma-made you so-something too," Kya sniffed, but smiled. She ran out of the room, then came back a few minutes later.

She handed Alex a handmade book. "Ms-Ms. Jo-Jody helped m-me make it," Kya explained, shyly.

Alex read the title, which was in Kya's scraggily hand writing, "' _To the best Alex ever, Merry Christmas',"_ she read aloud and Kya smiled.

She flipped open the first page, and gasped. There, Kya had done a sketches drawing from her memory of Alex shoveling snow. In the next one, she was mixing the bowl to make snow ice cream. In another one, she was combing her hair. It was drawn at a distance which was where the mirror was positioned.

In the last one, she and Jody were drinking coffee at the counter. It captured Alex mid laugh, a broad grin on her face. "Kya... These are beautiful," Alex awed.

"Th-The Whi-Whitecoats made m-me look at th-things and th-then red-redraw them," Kya explained. "I tho-thought that m-maybe I co-could use i-it to ma-make y-y-you a pre-present."

"It's beautiful, Kya," Alex awed and Jody agreed. Kya beamed, feeling fuzzy and warm. They finished the last gifts and then Jody went to the fridge, pulling out a few things.

"It's not much, but..." Jody said, setting the food on the table. One was a aluminum can with a picture of meat on the front, another was a small store-bought apple pie, and the last was a container of what looked like burnt macaroni and cheese. "One of the deputies made the macaroni and cheese for us - Mrs. Johnson - so make sure you thank her, alright?"

Kya and Alex nodded, pleasing Jody so she took the macaroni and cheese and put it into the microwave.

Alex showed Kya a few of her own private drawings - Kya didn't even know that shw drew - and Kya loved it. It was cartoonist, almost, but there was a sense of morbidity to it, and yet it was still beautiful. One of them, was a cartoon-version of an egg underneath a hospital sheet. Beside it was a Whitecoat frozen and talking somberly to other eggs.

"It-It is a-a Wh-Wh-Whitecoat," Kya pointed out, lightly touching the pencil sketch.

"You mean the doctor?" Alex said and Kya nodded. "Yeah, it is." Kya didn't say anything and just shifted her weight, a little set off by the whitecoat.

Alex showed her more, one was a very pretty and detailed one of a skull with roses coming out of various openings. Nothing was coloured except for the rose petals.

"Okay, put those away," Jody said, bringing over the reheated food. Kya smiled and Jody helped her make a plate before making herself one.

"Th-Thank y-you, Mrs. Jo-J-Jody," Kya grinned.

Jody smiled, rubbing her already messy hair, "You're welcome, kiddo. Merry Chridtmas."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "Merry Christmas."

The three of them ate, Jody telling stories of what happened at work, and Kya listening intently. Alex chuckled at her, grabbing more ham.

Kya heard a branch snap outside the house snap and turned to the window. The forest was still white with snow, but empty of people, just what looked like a deer several yards away.

Kya turned back and listened to Jody, smiling wide. She liked the Christmas.

0/0/0/0

"Shh!" A female voice hissed, pulling the younger one near a thick tree, hiding then from sight. She waited several minutes and bent down. Between the foilage of a snowy bush, she saw that the girl had turned back around listening to the woman who was talking animatedly.

"Why not take now?" The young girl asked. "Only two other. We fine."

"Yes, but the woman is the sheriff and they both have very strong ties to the Winchesters. If we took her now, we'd have them both on our tails, which is not something we need right now," the older one explained. "We'll wait until after the holiday. It'll be easier to take her during school hours. It'd give us a head start."

The younger one nodded, then shivered, "Cold..."

The older girl's eyes flicked down to her. She was used to not reacting to cold temperatures, but the younger girl was still young and didn't have the chance to hone that technique. "We can go," she told her and the little girl beamed, relieved. They turned, wings outstretched and left.

 **0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

 **Yes! You excited!? I'm excited! Just one more chapter for SIF and then we'r Y! The crossover is** ** _coming_** **guys, and I, honestly, can't wait!**

 **Just a heads up, if you want to be able go understand the majority of the crossover, I highly suggest reading Soaring on Chains (I'm sorry it's so long) and Still I Fly as well. It's make it easier to get a few of the references and understand the main antagonist in all three stories - yes, she's been mentioned in all of them.**

 **Another thing I just had to mention was the relationship between Alex and Kya. I love the squoosh, it is good squoosh. Kya's not exactly clueless, she's just... Sheltered. When I was breaking down Alex's character, I immediately thought that yes they will be sisters. Squooshy sisters. And now I love it, lol.**

 **(If you didn't know, I have six siblings, five of which being sisters, so in a sense, some of this isn't exactly accurate, at least from my experience, but it fits the story like so shhh...)**

 **Welp, that's all, guys! I'll see y'all next time and remember...**

 **Don't melt and Happy Holidays!**  
 **~ Happyritas OOO**


	16. SIXTEEN

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Al-Alex! We ha-have to go!" Kya called down the hall.

"I'm coming!" Alex said, pulling up a intricately laced black boot.

Kya bounced excitedly, ready to go back to school. "Zip up, Kya," Jody advised, motioning to her unzipped coat. Kya quickly complied and Jody nodded. She opened the door, keys in her hands, as she stepped out into the cold. The snow crunched under her foot - it was still melting, and Kya loved to sit by the window and watch.

Jody made her way to the car, and Kya slipped in the back. She fumbled with the seatbelt for a few seconds, but managed to to it. She clapped her mittens together, urging Alex on, who had been taking her time to not slip on ice. "Hu-H-Hurry! We-We are go-going to b-be late!"

Alex tried not to smile as she finally got to the car, her arms were crossed and she stared out the window, not saying anything.

Kya watched her sister as they pulled out of the driveway. Jody turned on the radio to listen to local news. "A-Alex?" Kya said, and the girl turned to her, to show she was listening. "Ar-Are you o-okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry," Alex assured. "I'm just a bit nervous."

"Wh-Why?" Kya asked. "Ms-Ms. Ma-Mandy is ni-nice! She gi-gives pre-presents to th-the good ki-kids!"

"Alex won't be in fourth grade, Kya. She's going to ninth grade," Jody explained and Kya frowned.

"Yo-You do n-not get pr-p-presents?"

"Nope," Alex said, a bit moodily. "I get emos and puberty and popular mean kids instead."

Kya frowned, pressing her lips together, "Ma-Maybe the em-emos and p-puberty will be n-nice?" Alex smirked and shook her head.

"Yeah, let's hope," Alex said with a huff, but something told Kya that it wasn't going to be nice at all.

 **0/0/0/0**

They arrived at the school later than usual, but still managed to get there in time for the bell to ring. Alex's school had been only across the street from where Kya's was, so Jody tasked her with coming to Kya's school after she finished to pick her up. Alex didn't mind and nodded. Kya hugged Jody and Alex goodbye and ran to the school doors.

Her teacher, Ms. Mandy, greeted Kya back warmly as she entered the room again. A few students gave her odd looks, confused as to why she had been gone for so long, but nobody asked any questions yet.

She sat down at her desk, which still had her nametag taped to it - Kya Winchester. Ms. Mandy began to teach again, they were going over multiplying decimals.

A pencil poked Kya's side and she jumped, turning to who had poked her. It was her tablemate, Alexandra. Kya remembered that she was the daughter of the man who thought she wad an angel a few months ago.

"Where have you been?" She whispered to her. Kya didn't reply, she couldn't tell the girl she was running from mutated wolves, or had been kidnapped and held hostage for weeks. "Tell me!"

"N-No," Kya said, moving away as the girl poked her again.

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"I sa-said, n-no," Kya frowned, annoyed.

"Why can't you tell her?" A not named Kyle across from them asked.

"Be-Because," Kya explained, but she didn't really explain anything.

"You three," Ms. Mandy said, and the three of them turned to her. She didn't look happy. "What is the rule about talking?"

"No talking when Ms. Mandy is talking," Alexandra and Kyle repeated. Kya did too, but she had been a few seconds off.

Ms. Mandy nodded and shot them a warning look, but didn't punish them. Kya continued to listen, ignoring how Alexandra kept poking at her to tell her what happened.

 **0/0/0/0**

Later that day, at recess, Kya was sitting near a tree, reading one of the books Sam and Dean had sent her for Christmas. She glanced up to see a group of girls her age approaching her. Amoung the girl, Kya noticed, was Alexandra. She looked a bit hesitant, whereas the other girls were smiling meanly.

"Tell us where you were," one girl, Paula, demanded and Kya frowned, a bit annoyed.

"N-No," she said.

"If you don't tell us, you can't be out friend anymore."

"We w-we-were f-friends?" Kya asked, eyebrows furrowed. The girls glared at her. Then, one stepped forward, reaching for her book, but Kya held it away from her. "Th-This is m-mine."

"It won't be, if you don't tell us where you were." The others took the girl's lead, some pulling Kya away while others yanked at her hands.

"L-Le-Let m-m-me-me g-go!" Kya said, flustered with rage. One of the girls pinched her arm so badly, that her grip relaxed and they yanked the book out of her hands.

Kya's heart beat wildly, as she stared at her book. It was one of the few things she _owned_. "I-I-I will t-te-tell you!" She said, holding her hands out for her book. "J-Just give i-it back!"

Paula smiled and held the book up - Kya was far taller than her, but if she tried to grab it, Paula would be able to easily throw it on the ground and ruin it.

"No," Paula laughed, and all the others girls did too, except for Alexandra. She just looked uncomfortable and out of place. "It's mine now."

"N-No," Kya said, trying to keep her voice even. "It i-i-is mine. Pl-Please. Gi-Give i-it back."

"No," Paula said, and the girls started infernally giggling again. Paula glanced at the cover and sneered. "' _Complete Text of Mythological Creature_ s'? This book looks boring, and old." Paula dangled the cover between her fingers and Kya could head it rip softly.

Panic filled her, "St-Stop!" She said, swiping at the book, but Paula yanked it away. Then, she tore the front cover off.

Kya stared in shock as the paper now uselessly fell to the damp earth. "Where were you, Kya?" Paula asked, ready to read several more pages at once.

"... Maybe we shouldn't-" Alexandra started to say, but Paula glared at her, and she went silent.

"Where were you?" Paula asked again.

"I... I-I-I w-wa-was k-k-ki-kid-" Paula began to tear the book again, and Kya began to panic, her stammered words beginning to blue each other. "N-N-No! I-I-I-I wa-w-wa-was ki-k-kid-k-kidn-kidnapped, I-I w-w-wa-was r-ru-run-running-No! S-St-Stop!" Kya wailed as Paula tore out an entire chunk of pages.

Kya fell to her knees, trying to pick them up before they got too wet. Tears blurred her vision as she desperately tried to piece the book back together.

"Don't tell lies, Kya. I want to know where you were."

"I-I-I t-to-told y-you," Kya said between sobs. "I-I di-did n-n-no-not l-li-lie."

Paula scoffed, then tore out more pages, smearing dirt and snow on it. Kya screamed, drawing the attention of teachers their way.

"What are you doing?" A woman asked, and Paula turned around quickly, throwing Kya's destroyed book to the side so that the pages could soak up the snow.

"Playing," Paula replied, "But, Kya slipped and got hurt." The woman gave her a suspicious look, but Paula wasn't done telling lies. "We're done with this game-Oh! Look! They're playing telephone!" Then, Paula and the other girls ran to the blacktop to play with the group of other kids.

Kya stayed on her hands and knees, trying to salvage her book. The woman gave her a curious look, but turned to leave. Now, it was only Kya and Alexandra, who had been watching Kya sob and try to find as many pages as she could.

Alexandra turned and walked away, her footsteps crunching in the snow, which made Kya hurt even more. She wiped at her snotty face and tried to grab more pages.

The footsteps returned and then Alexandra was in front of her, bending down, and handing something to Kya. Kya sniffed loudly and glanced up. It was her book, the one Paula threw.

"Here you go," Alexandra said softly. Kya sniffed again, and took it. With shaking hands, she began to sort through the pages, making sure she had all of what she was missing.

"Th-T-Thank y-y-you," Kya whispered.

Alexandra didn't say anything at first. She looked down, shame written on her face, "I... I didn't know she would do that. Rip your book. I-I told her I wanted to know where you were, but... I'm sorry."

"It i-is o-ok-okay," Kya said softly. It wasn't. Kya felt as if her heart was torn into pieces. One of the few things she could call her own and it was torn to pieces.

"I'm really sorry," Alexandra said again, sniffing and rubbing at her eyes. "Do... Do you think you can get it fixed?"

"I... I d-do not kn-know," Kya admitted. "Tape w-wo-would b-be a g-good start."

Alexandra nodded and stood up, holding s gloved hand out to Kya to take. "C'mon. We can ask Ms. Mandy," she told her. Kya watched her for a minute. Her deathly white skin seemed to make her look ghostly in the brightness of the snow and sun. Her silvery eyes were full of kindness, despite their cold initial appeal. Her hair was the same shade, if not a bit darker, than the snow on the ground and it shimmered in the sunlight.

Kya stood on her own, remembering just why her book was such a mess now - because Alexandra told Paula and Paula destoryed it. Alexandra didn't seem harmed at all by this and lead the way to Ms. Mandy.

After seeing the state of Kya's book and her snot-and-tears covered face, she agreed to allow them to use go into her classroom and use the tape.

Alexandra and Kya worked separately, but quickly. Alexandra used the school heater to warm the wet pages on the radiator and Kya taping them together.

"Is it true?" Alexandra asked after a considerable silence.

"I-Is what t-tr-true?" Kya asked.

"You were kidnapped?" Kya didn't say anything, and Alexandra knew she probably didn't want to talk about it, so she stopped talking.

Kya was quiet for the rest of the day. She answered questions softly and didn't talk to Kyle or Alexandra at all. She didn't even say goodbye to her when Alexandra left.

"Hey," Alex greeted her, but Kya was quiet. They walked to the side so they were the way of other kids and then sat down on the sidewalk. "How was your first day back?" Kya reached into her bag and pulled out the ruined copy of ' _Complete Text of Mythological Creatures_ '.

Alex started at the haphazardly taped pages, and then at Kya who had tears in get eyes and get arms crossed over her chest. "Oh... Kya... Who did this?"

"A... A-A gi-girl in m-my cl-class," Kya sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. "Sh-She wanted t-t-to k-kn-know where I-I was." Kya looked up at her, her blue eyes sad and tired. "I-I-I t-told her I w-was kid-kidnapped. B-But she d-di-did not be-believe me! S-So she di-did this!" Kya felt more tears fill her eyes and she turned away.

Alex brought her arm around her. She could feel her wings fearlessly shifting under her jacket. It was as if they were just as upset as she was. "It's okay, Kya," Alex whispered as the girl cried. "We can get you a new book."

"T-Th-The-They d-do-do n-no-not s-sell th-t-them a-any-anymore!" Kya wailed, her shoulders shaking. Then, they heard a honk, and looked up. Jody was pulled up in front of them, looking confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Alex helped Kya up and brought her to the car.

"It's a long story," Alex said softly as Kya sniffed in the backseat, rubbing at her face.

Alex explained what happened as Jody drove. With every word, she seemed to get angrier and angrier. "They did what!?" She snapped, and Kya jumped, startled. "Sorry, Kya, but," Jody looked back at Alex, furious. "I'm calling the school tomorrow-"

"N-No-No!" Kya exclaimed, and Jody turned to look at her.

"Why not?"

"I-If y-yo-you do, t-th-they will w-want to k-know wh-what happened t-too," Kya said, looking at her hands. "I... I-I d-do-do not wa-want to... T-Talk a-ab-about it an-anymore."

"... Kya," Jody said, softly, "This is serious. What if those girls are bullying other kids, not just you? If you don't speak up―"

"N-No!" Kya said, more firmly this time. Jody was quiet, but then nodded, respecting Kya's decision.

Kya wiped her nose and looked outside. It was sunny, despite the cold. As the car zoomed past trees fast enough to make Kya's head hurt if she stared to long, she noticed a small figure near the woods. It was hard to make out ― and the car was going too fast for her to see a good picture of it ― but she could have sworn it was a girl ― two girls, actually. One was tall and the other littler.

Kya turned away, the fast moving trees made her dizzy. "How was your day, Alex?" Jody asked, cutting through the silence.

"Good, actually," Alex smiled. "I met this girl ― Trisha ― she was really nice. Totally just took me in, you know? I thought that kids were meaner, but. . . I guess not?"

"That's good," Jody smiled. "I guess I was worried for nothing, then?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Alex smiled. "I mean, there are some. . . weird kids, but I think they are easy enough to steer clear of. And, they pretty much keep to themselves. I. . . I didn't expect to go this well."

Kya didn't comment on Alex's day, a pang of jealousy shooting through her. However, she felt bad as soon as she felt it ― Alex had been so worried that this was going to go wrong, and now that it went right, she was jealous? Kya was a terrible sister, she knew it.

They pulled into the driveway and Jody and Alex began to unbuckle themselves immediately. Kya hadn't moved. "Are you alright, Kya?" Jody asked, poking a head back inside the car.

"Y-Yes, I. . . I ju-just want t-to s-sit for a-a min-minute," Kya admitted, and Jody nodded.

"I'll leave the door unlocked. Hurry up, alright? I'm sure you have a lot of homework to catch up on." Kya nodded ― she did, nearly a month of work, in fact. She didn't worry much of it, though. It was mainly busy work, and she could manage that. The only thing she might have trouble with was the science. It wasn't her favourite subject, and the lack of being in the classroom when they did the hands-on experiment really hindered her work.

Jody shut the car and walked into the house, leaving Kya in the car alone. She closed her eyes and breathed. She heard the door open, and glanced around quickly, but nobody was there. Kya frowned, but her heart was beginning to thump faster, and the hair on her nape rose.

Suddenly, there was a girl beside her. She was older, had long, almost raggedy dark hair, and glowing yellow eyes. Her skin was dark and there was a familiar look to her, that almost aggravated Kya.

"Don't move," The girl ordered, and suddenly Kya's body tensed, immediately obeying her words. "Don't make a sound. Don't panic. I'm here to help you."

Kya wanted to demand who this girl was, but didn't have the current power to move her limbs and do it. It didn't matter ― the girl answered for her. "My name is Hazel. I'm here to save you."

 **0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

 **And thus ends our fun, my friends! However, YAY! After months of working and putting pieces together, I finally have everything I need for the Crossover! I've been outlining a few chapters and getting prepared for it,** _ **buuuut**_ **I knew it wouldn't be done in time for the hiatus to be up. So, you'll be getting a newer story instead!**

 **If you don't already know, I've made a One-Shots book! So, send me your suggestions, if you want to know how one of my characters would react to this, that, or the other, comment in that story! I would love to see what you guys think!**

 **As of me writing this, I have two chapters out - one a One-Shot for Rainbow Rowell's Carry On, and the other a short story. I also have a list of fandoms I am - for the most part - involved enough in to write for. If you see one you like, comment for it!**

 **Well, thanks for reading and I'll see y'all next time and remember...**

 **Don't melt~!**  
 **\- Happyritas OO**


End file.
